


直至终结 Till The End

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 97,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 带着千年之前的记忆，亚瑟苏醒在伦敦泰晤士河的河畔。陪伴他的只有一句预言般的梦呓：“命运的尾声已仓促开启。”（2017年旧坑补档）
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 4





	1. 楔子

他听见有人呼唤他的名字，声音很轻柔，很遥远，好似穿越久远的时光才来到他耳边。

“亚瑟。”对方耐心地轻唤，调子如同歌唱。他确信那是个女人，听起来有一点像他母亲，像那些他不复记忆但却亲切而熟悉的东西。她呼唤着他，要把他从梦中唤醒。在他意识中出现的下一个感觉是他自己的身体，沉重而疲惫，面朝下，无力地压在某种粗糙的表面上，难以动弹。

接着，嗡嗡的喧闹取代了女人的呼唤，那些声音向他靠近、围拢。他挣扎着，还来不及睁眼，一阵可怕的剧痛将五脏六腑拧紧到一起。从左侧腰肋到胸口下方，阵阵尖锐的撕扯和戳刺，而他无法叫喊，因为他仍软绵绵地瘫在那里，如同死亡。

“亚瑟，”女人的声音又出现，比之前更加遥远，更加模糊，带着一点急迫，“我必须走了。记住，我们始料未及时，命运的尾声已仓促开启……”

接下来的声音消失在轻柔的拍打和大声惊呼中，有人推着他的胳膊和肩膀，将他翻了过来。


	2. 第一章 命运的尾声

刺眼的光亮让他几乎立刻闭上了眼睛。

他缓了缓，才重新把眼皮睁开一条小缝，试图向周围瞟去。墙壁白得像象牙，他用力挤挤眼睛，直到自己适应这里明亮的光线。近处，几个圆盘不停绕轴转动；还有长长的绳索、规律鸣叫的奇怪箱子、闪烁的折线图形。一大堆不知道做什么用的东西，通过各种长度的绳子和管子绑在他的身体上——

他本能的第一反应是惊恐，但是亚瑟·潘德拉贡永远不会在紧张时承认。

他僵硬地躺着，试图回忆——根本不用回忆，往事已轻而易举地浮现。在这个世界上他所看见的最后一样事物是梅林的双眼，是在卡美洛黎明的天空下，梅林凝望他的双眼。如海苍茫的灰蓝，盈满泪水，挤出微笑，许诺他会活下来，恳求他活下来。那仿佛就是上一眨眼间发生的事情。他接受了死亡，甚至劝慰梅林也接受它，他应该溘然长眠，而非在一个狭窄封闭的白色房间醒来……即使亚瑟从不承认自己会惶恐，他的身体也出卖了他，他的心跳砰砰加快，身旁那个盒子叫得更厉害了，他闭上眼，试图找回记忆中的最后一个画面——

“你醒了。”

一个低沉柔和的声音打断了他的努力，亚瑟立刻决定自己不会喜欢这个突然出现并对他说话的人。在卡美洛，只有梅林可以这么做，只有梅林可以不敲门而直接进他的房间。

再次这样想到梅林让他的心脏一阵刺痛。梅林每个清晨都在他床边，为他拉开窗帘，整整八年。可亚瑟却从没有发现他的秘密、他的真实之处。他对很多事视而不见，认为它们是那样自然，本应如此……

他错了。

那个推开门走进房间的人显然把他的不礼貌当做了虚弱，完全不在意地移动到他身边，掀开了覆盖他胸膛的白布，露出解开的衣服下整整齐齐的纱布，并把一个金属的小圆饼贴在他心脏的位置，圆饼也连着绳子，绳子尽头是那个人的耳朵。

“祝贺你，恢复得不错。”男人说，把圆饼挂回脖子上，打开一个长方形的夹板，翻看其中夹着的怪异纸张，又从白色长袍里取出一支袖箭似的东西，用它在夹板上划线，“不和我说句话吗？你叫什么名字？”

亚瑟动了动，尝试开口，却被自己的声音吓了一跳——他哑得像至少有好几年没说过话。

床边的男人放下手中的夹板，专注而满含鼓励地看着他：“试着多说两句，别担心，沙哑只是暂时的，你的喉返神经完全没有问题。”

喉什么？亚瑟咽下舌根处的干苦，努力回答了上一个问题：“亚瑟，我的名字是亚瑟。”

“姓氏呢？”

“潘德拉贡。”

男人那支划个不停的“袖箭”停了下来。亚瑟看出他表情中的纠结。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡？呃，你以为我们还在玩cosplay？”

“什么？”尽管没听懂最后那个词，亚瑟仍被他的语气冒犯了。眼前的人还算年轻，棕色的圆眼睛显得友善，胡子刮得很干净，天生带着一副充满精力的积极神态。如果在平时，他也许会很讨人喜欢，如果他没取笑亚瑟的名字的话。

圆眼睛向房间角落的椅子示意，亚瑟认出了摆放在上面的锁子甲、腰带和靴子。

“对不起，”这人甚至忍着笑说，“但我需要你的真实姓名。你知道，登记，保险，联系家人。你身上什么也没有。”

“我的真实姓名就是亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”他略微努力了一下好让这句话听起来不是那么生气。

“呃。好吧，我想我们需要……”圆眼睛自言自语，“那么，你还记得事情的经过吗？你是怎么掉进河里的？”

“掉进什么？”

“他们发现你的时候，你浑身湿透地躺在泰晤士河的岸边。你肯定是在某处掉进河里的。”

一条亚瑟听都没听过的河。如果这个人告诉他他被冲到了“时间之河的岸边”，他也不会更惊讶。

“我想我不记得这一段。”他说。

圆眼睛望着他，他的“袖箭”在纸上刷刷划了好几行：“那么，你是怎么受伤的？

“是一把剑。”亚瑟说，皱起眉头，下意识地抬起上半身想看看自己的伤口。

“总之有块金属碎片留在你体内，离心脏很近，”圆眼睛补充道，“流了很多血。不过手术很及时，也很成功。过几天你就可以下床走动。说实在的，那天他们以为你是要自杀来着。”

亚瑟不可置信地盯着他。

“等等。你的意思是，你们治好了我？”

圆眼睛点点头：“当然。”

这不可能。亚瑟在心里说。绝不可能。他记得很清楚，自己没能坚持到湖边。他一直强撑着是因为他不想让梅林失望，但事实上他明白极限在哪儿。当它到来的时候，他不想浪费时间在无望的路途上，只想好好、好好地和梅林告别。

他不可能还活着，除非……除非这里就是梅林一心想把他送来的地方——

“这儿是阿瓦隆？”他问。

圆眼睛的眼睛原来还能变得更圆。

“你说什么？”

“这儿是阿瓦隆吗？”亚瑟忽然不那么确定了。

对方望着他的眼神像是已突然明白了什么，十分同情，其中还包括一些紧张：“哦，别担心，如果你想这里是的话，这里就可以是。”

“我没明白你的意思。”

“就是说，”圆眼睛说，“我得帮你找个会诊医生来。他可能不是个远古精灵，但你会想见见他的。”

亚瑟觉得他听懂了差不多每个词汇，但是他没办法理解它们组合在一起的意思。

“没关系，”圆眼睛善解人意地点点头，长呼了一口气，“刚醒来的时候记忆也总是有那么一点错乱，我们马上叫神经科和精神科来会诊。你该多休息，我去喊护工。对了，”他临走之前又说，“如果你想起来更多的事，比如，真实姓名，请喊我来。我是布莱恩医生。”

在亚瑟向他怒吼这就是他的真实姓名之前他已经消失在门外。

很快进来的是一个穿浅粉色衣服的年轻黑人女子，她步伐利落，向他微笑，走近帮他调整枕头的位置。

“现在感觉好些了吗？”

亚瑟看着她：“你是谁？”

女子眨眨眼睛，她有一头卷曲的短发，有那么一瞬间她看起来像格温。

“我是这家医院的护工，我叫艾莉丝，你可以随时叫我，只要按这个按钮。”她指了指镶嵌在他床头的一个蓝色圆片。

“艾莉丝，”亚瑟努力斟酌着词句，想在问问题的同时不吓着这个女子，“谢谢你。能不能请你告诉我，这里到底是不是阿瓦隆？还是其它的哪个国家，哪个镇子？”

艾莉丝脸上的惊讶一闪而过，她马上微笑起来，就像她经常面对这种情况：“当然了。你在英格兰呢，你在伦敦的布朗普顿医院。”

“英格兰？”亚瑟重复所有让他一头雾水的词，“伦敦？布朗普顿？”

“你不知道这是哪儿？”艾莉丝试探地问。

亚瑟观察着她的表情，很显然她认为他应该知道这些词是什么意思，也认为这些词能完美地回答他刚才的问题。

“似乎有点印象。”他掩饰说，“但我还是有些糊涂。”

“毕竟你受了严重的外伤。”她安慰地拍了拍他的手背，起身从柜子里拿出一堆折起的纸张，“如果你无聊，可以看看报纸，也许能帮助你想起些什么。但不能看太久，布莱恩医生会不高兴的。”她露出洁白的牙齿，把报纸铺展在亚瑟的被子上，然后让床自动折起抬高，升到合适的角度。

亚瑟怔了一瞬，一张会自己动的床，这对他而言有点像魔法。

“谢谢你，艾莉丝。”他说。

“不用道谢，帅哥。”艾莉丝开玩笑，“很乐意与你作伴。”

亚瑟抬起僵硬的、还接着奇怪管子的手，翻开面前的那叠纸。它们发出哔剥声响，绝不是他所熟悉的羊皮纸。纸上的墨水字字体各异，写着他难以理解的标题，例如“外交辩论：一场彻头彻尾的笑话”、“联合国难民署年度报告”、“肿瘤治疗变革”、“BBC ONE节目调整”。

亚瑟沉默地读着这些怪异的词汇，以抵挡渐渐在心底蔓延开的恐惧。他可以确信这里不是梅林一心想送他到达的“阿瓦隆”。

“艾莉丝，”他还是说，“请告诉我你知不知道有个地方叫做‘卡美洛’？”

艾莉丝黑白分明的眼珠疑惑地望着他，过了好一会儿，才答道：“当然，我当然听过。你说的是亚瑟王的城堡，卡美洛，那个地方存在于中古世纪，现在人们已经找不到它的确切位置。”

呼吸屏在了胸口，亚瑟茫然地说：“中古世纪？”

“可能，十五个世纪前吧，帅哥。”艾莉丝说，“离现在一千五百多年了，久远到只剩下一些虚构故事。连那些畅销书的作者也不知道亚瑟王是不是真实存在过。”

“一千五百年？”他的声音可能有点颤抖，但他努力在掩饰，装得轻松一些。 

艾莉丝笑了：“最近有一部电影就关于亚瑟王，你是不是恰巧……”

后面的话全从亚瑟耳边溜走了，他脊背痉挛，喉头发紧，一个声音告诉他，命运再一次与他开了玩笑，他活了下来，可却永远离开了卡美洛，永远离开了他的国土、他的骑士、离开了格温、盖乌斯，还有……

“亚瑟！”梅林喊道，手臂固执地搂紧他的肩膀，“留下来，留在我身边……”

床边那个箱子发出尖锐连绵的鸣叫，艾莉丝紧张地大声呼唤他，他本想回答，却被一种无法抗拒的力量再一次拉入了黑暗。

***

亚瑟清醒过来，但这次他没有立刻睁开眼睛。他在想这是不是一个梦。听说死亡之前时间会变得格外漫长，人会经历一些奇异的妄想，说不定等他睁开眼，就又躺在了柔软的草地上，梅林的手就在他脸颊旁，而这一次他要多对他说几句话，多看他一会儿……

“血压125/80，”有人说，“心率72。数值稳定。室颤已消除。”

“刚才怎么回事？”

亚瑟认出了这个隐约有些生气的声音，是那个圆眼睛的“布莱恩医生”，该死，这不是梦。

艾莉丝惊魂未定：“我们正在说话，突然他就昏过去，眼睛向上翻，心电图就变成了室颤波。”

天啊，别把我说的像个弱不禁风的家伙！亚瑟绝望地想。

也许他不只是想，而是小声嘟囔了出来，因为立刻有人掀开他的眼皮，一束光照了过来。

“先生！跟我说话。”

“离我远点。”亚瑟想避开他的手。

“你刚才出现了心律失常，术后发生这种情况很危险。”布莱恩医生说，“为了以防万一，我们要你去做个心脏彩超。”

他显然没有拒绝的权利，艾莉丝和另一个男人推来一只装着轮子和把手的靠背椅，帮助他从床上挪下来，移动出房间。

路上他看见了在这栋建筑里行走的形形色色的人。这个地方，比起城堡并不小多少，走廊宽阔，墙壁上不点火把，没有吊高的烛台，反而是天花板镶嵌着会发光的长方形。有些人穿着和他身上一样的衣服，有些人穿着布莱恩那样的长袍，还有些人穿着他以前从没见过的服装。他盯着一个从向两边滑开的金属门里走出来、裙子短到腿根、鞋底有一根食指那么高的粉色头发女孩看的时候，走在他身边的艾莉丝忍不住轻轻咳嗽以提醒他不要如此睁大眼睛。接着他被推进了女孩刚刚走出来的那道门，来到一个挤满人的金属盒子内部。铜镜似的墙壁映出他模糊的倒影，一切依然如前，也许瘦了一点，但无疑还很年轻，不像一具一千五百多年前的躯壳。

他盯着自己的映像，无声问：这一切是为什么？

他的倒影也以同样的眼神回望他。

直到他们把他推出检查室回到房间时他仍在想，想梅林信誓旦旦近乎执拗的哽咽——“我可以救你，我能做到”。

亚瑟躺回床上，由着艾莉丝把“血氧仪”连上他的手指。他现在对任何他没见过的、不能理解的东西都不再反抗。顺从是一种自我保护，在他搞清楚一切之前，他得假装自己完全知道一千五百年之后的生活是什么样。

所以，他想。是因为魔法，因为你吗？

是因为你要我活下去？

在这个陌生的地方，你需要我活着？

他不安的心在这样的想法中渐渐平静，又隐隐作痛。艾莉丝为他盖好被子，嘱咐他休息一会，有什么需要就按铃。

光线变暗了。亚瑟闭上眼，再一次，他回到了卡美洛。


	3. 第二章 逝水前尘

艾莉丝捧着托盘，推开走廊尽头那间病房的门。

“早上好啊，帅哥。”

亚瑟自己升高了床头，此时正倚在枕头上，读她昨天带来给他的那本书（她中学的历史读本）。

“早上好，艾莉丝。”他微笑，“谢谢你给我带早餐。”

窗帘早就拉开了，阳光铺洒进屋，斜照在床头，让亚瑟的金发闪闪发亮。艾莉丝觉得，有时候，当他主动用那双蓝眼睛诚恳地注视你、对你微笑、吐出一两个早已不用在口语中的词汇时，他看起来挺像个故事里的王子。

“总是这么礼貌。”她说着，架起桌板，把托盘放好。这是医院的健康食谱，营养成分配比均衡，虽然味道一言难尽。

亚瑟把书放到一边，揭开盒盖，扫了一眼那绿色糊状的东西，一语不发地开始就餐，不一会儿便吃得干干净净。

艾莉丝感慨道：“你真是我照顾过的最可爱的病人。”

亚瑟差点被自己杯子里的水呛到，赶快拿餐巾掩住了嘴巴。但艾莉丝觉得他是想起了什么事、而不是因为她的话发笑。

“其实我本该是最糟糕的，如果你真的了解我的话。”他缓慢地说，把勺子塞进餐盒，重新扣上盖子，对着它看了一会，才又拿起书。

“味道很牵强，是吧？”艾莉丝同情地说，“等你的肠胃再恢复两天，他们应该就会让你正常就餐了。”

亚瑟想了想：“也没那么牵强。我吃过更糟的。”

艾莉丝耸耸肩。这是个奇怪的病人，毫无疑问。他套在一身湿漉漉的古装道具服里被送到医院，在醒来的第一天胡言乱语，声称自己是“亚瑟·潘德拉贡”，那个传说中的永恒之王。这事已经成了整个医院闲聊的素材，布莱恩医生甚至专门请了精神专家来会诊。不过，在那一天之后，新一轮太阳升起时，亚瑟看起来就像完全变了一个人。他想起了自己的名字，说非常抱歉在之前“严重病着”的时候给他们添麻烦。他的确叫亚瑟，但不姓潘德拉贡，现在他在医院档案上的名字是“亚瑟·安布罗斯”。

医生们认为是失血过多造成的大脑损伤导致了他的记忆问题，他认可了这个说法，同时拒绝做更多检查。他无法提供保险公司或是家庭地址，但却成功地说服了布莱恩他和犯罪或非法移民绝对没有关系，只是与家里有些暂时无法解决的矛盾，最后还承诺会自己付清所有医疗费用，老天，那可是一大笔钱。

还有些时候，他表现得不那么像个正常人。比如艾莉丝猜他是无聊才打开病房里的电视的，即使他看起来完全不知道该怎么关掉它，而且被它吓坏了。但由于画面里正在播放《X档案》，她觉得他的表情情有可原。

又或者，他认不出平板电脑和手机是什么，不过布莱恩医生觉得这是一种暂时的感觉性失认症，也和他的脑损伤有关。

亚瑟对自己“永久或非永久性脑损伤”的诊断接受得很快，对这些症状完全不担心，他说这并不是什么新鲜事，很久以前就有人对他下过类似的判断，只不过用词比较通俗。

“很久以前？”

“哦，”亚瑟眨眨眼说，“早在中古世纪。”

艾莉丝哈哈大笑，然后给他带来更多的报纸，或书，或别的什么，好让他“锻炼他的大脑”。艾莉丝教会他电视遥控，以及当她在旁边的时候指导他用平板电脑浏览普通网站（他尝试Google的第一个词是“Merlin”，她看到）。  
一周之后，亚瑟已经习惯走出病房，由艾莉丝陪着去医院外面散步，从切尔西的街道、车辆、行人、商店橱窗间穿过。亚瑟会问她一些问题，多半是关于历史或地理。“世界很大”，他这么说，听起来有些落寞。而艾莉丝会夸奖夕阳下他眼睛的颜色，并提醒他小心脚步，千万别碰到手术伤口。

“谢谢你为我做这么多。”亚瑟说，在微风中望着她，额前的金发微微掀起，“有时你让我想起一个人，你们一样善良，也都很美丽。”

“你不用这么说的，这都是我的工作。”艾莉丝笑着翻了个白眼，“要是别人这么夸我，我肯定以为，他肯定是想泡我。”

“什么是泡你？”亚瑟问。

“脑损伤让你忘了 ‘泡’这个词？”艾莉丝哈哈大笑，“在酒吧里，一个人来夸你迷人，你们聊两句，然后回家，上床，做爱，第二天，就分道扬镳、谁也不认识谁。”

“分道扬镳？”亚瑟困惑地说，“不，如果有谁和你共度一晚，怎么可能第二天就把你忘了？不，艾莉丝，那我希望至少是一位骑士来爱你。”

艾莉丝愣了愣，这又是亚瑟不太像正常人的地方，不过他很快转移了注意力，对古董商店橱窗里的银器发生了兴趣。

“我们进去看看好吗？”他问。

“当然。”艾莉丝说，帮推开那扇门。

一切都寻常又奇特地发生着，直到有一天，艾莉丝来到医院上班，被告知她有了新的陪护对象。

“亚瑟·安布罗斯今早出院了。”一个护士告诉她。

“可他的欠款呢？”

“在昨天已经全部结清。”

艾莉丝感到惊讶，对于一个没有保险的人，那可真是天文数字。但她没有多想，她知道自己会逐渐淡忘亚瑟，就和她照顾过的许许多多其他病人一样。

***

亚瑟在空白表格上填好自己的新名字，然后排进长长的等待队伍的末尾。他没法用“潘德拉贡”这种姓氏找到工作，而“安布罗斯”是他第一个想到的假名，他也不太清楚为什么。

有太多的事要做，太多的事要考虑。以前，当他是国王或王子的时候，至少从不用为衣食烦忧。而在这里，在一千五百多年后，他正在为挣到第一笔钱而烦恼。

亚瑟习惯性地抚上右手，那几根手指上空空荡荡。他的婚戒，还有他父亲在他出生时请当时最负盛名的工匠打造的那只两环相扣的精巧金银戒指，现在都躺在布朗普顿医院附近的那间古董商铺里。他不大可能知道它们确切的价值，但从老板的表情看，他给他带去了一笔非常划算的买卖。那笔钱他几乎全用来支付医疗费用了，剩下一点现金，他塞在自己手提袋中仅有的两双袜子里，以备不时之需。他的伤口刚拆线，需要找地方再换一次药，而他不确定那些钱够不够他找一个住处。

梅林一定会嘲笑他是个傻瓜的，他已经从脑子里模拟出他瞪大的眼睛和特意拔高的声音（“你是个完全的白痴吗？你应该多要一点钱，而不是对方刚报价就说成交。”）。这两天他听到这些声音太多遍了，包括他读书（“亚瑟把眼睛定在书上超过一秒钟，那是我听过最好笑的笑话”）、吃东西（“发现了吗？你以前的食物绝对是国王标准，殿下”）和睡觉（“哦，你刚刚学会了自己抖开被子”）的时候。如果，如果在以前，他肯定会把梅林吼开，但现在，趁他不在，亚瑟决定赞同他这唯一一次。

队伍移动地非常缓慢，很多人一大早就来排队了，此时他们都挤在一个还算宽敞的雨棚下，等待一场突然降下的小雨停止。到了午饭时分，有些人从包里掏出卷好的馅饼或三明治，就着矿泉水吞咽。亚瑟什么也没带，他不久前分清了纸币和硬币的数额，明白自己现在接近一个穷光蛋。

很快，他前面的男人也掏出冷汉堡塞进嘴里，亚瑟努力不去看他，这会提醒他自己有多饿。在卡美洛那些高强度的训练里，他就一贯饿得很快。他尽量看向别处，试图封闭嗅觉，并且不让自己吞咽口水的声音太过明显。可能终究是因为他肚子那一声不争气的“咕”，前方的男人回头瞥了他一眼。

“没带午餐，嗯？”

“是的。”亚瑟点头。

男人上下打量他几回：“你是第一次来求职中心。”

亚瑟没问他怎么看出来的，他想这可能很明显，至少在这里站着的其他人，没有一个穿着印有环保口号的、从义卖摊位上随便买来的旧上衣。

“排队的时候，”男人说，亚瑟知道他身上那件皱巴巴的东西是西装，因为那是医院走廊上布莱恩医生参加会议的照片里的穿着，“如果没带东西吃，那就活该饿肚子。”

“谢谢提醒。”亚瑟回答道。

“你看起来人模狗样的，但你可不是什么人才，是吧，”男人说，“因为如果你是的话，就不用来这种地方，机会会自己飞去找你。”

他三两口吞下汉堡，满意地拍拍胃部，打了个嗝，同时拉低嘴角，像是在向亚瑟表达他的遗憾。

如果这是新时代的礼节，亚瑟承认他搞不明白。

等他终于饿过头的时候，队伍也终于排到了，有人拿着他的表格把他带进一个小房间，房里有两张拼在一起的长桌，三个人坐在桌后，对面放着一把椅子。这间屋子的气氛很沉闷，几乎像是乌瑟的审判庭。

“所以，亚瑟·安布罗斯——”中间的女人说，“你想找份什么工作呢？”

其他两个人则在打量他的上衣和裤子。

“其实，我不知道。”亚瑟承认，“我想看看有什么工作是我能做的。”

“你有大学学位吗？”右侧的男人问。

“没有。”亚瑟不知道那是什么。

“那么你的教育程度是？”

“什么？”

“你总上过学吧？”那人很不耐烦，“总有老师教给你点什么吧？”

“哦。我曾经有个家庭教师。”

右侧两个人对视了一眼。

“那么，”最左边的男人说话了，“你有工作经验吗？”

亚瑟张了张口，他的工作经验是成为王子和国王，现在的英国显然不需要，他从报纸上知道，他们已经有好几个王子了。

“建筑？计算机？经理人？”

“会说外语吗？”

“卖过东西吗？”

亚瑟摇头。

“开车呢？”

“清洁？”

“修理水管？”

亚瑟摇头。

“你总会打字吧？”女人在一堆文件中翻找，语气明显已经很不愉快。

“抱歉，我……”

“那你到底来这里干什么？！”她向他吼道，“这里是就业中心，不是培训基地！如果你什么都不会，趁早滚出去！”

填有他姓名的那份表格被扔过来，在空中打了两个旋，落在他脚边。亚瑟捡起那张纸，顿了顿，提着装有他仅剩的一点行李的袋子，走出了房间。从门外排队的人的表情看，刚才他接收的怒吼没被那扇门挡住。

他抬起头，穿过他们各式各样的目光，径直走进傍晚的凉风中。现在又有不止一个人发现亚瑟·潘德拉贡是个一无是处的傻瓜了。卡美洛不再需要他，时间把他远远抛下，在这儿，没有他，世界不会有任何差别。

“不用提醒我，梅林。”他自言自语，“从第一次见面你就看出了这一点。”

然而，他脑海中响起的声音却坚定而温柔。

“没有你，卡美洛就一无所有。无论是过去、现在、还是将来，再也不会有像你一样的人了，亚瑟——”

他匆忙摇头，打断梅林的话，快步转进一条没人的小巷，低头捂住了眼睛。

***

亚瑟从一家面包店的玻璃门里走出来。他终于觉得虽然穷得叮当响，还是得吃点东西，于是三两口就吞下了两个大牛角包，就算如此，他还是觉得有点饿，所以他怀里还揣着一个覆盖着糖霜的长面包。

天已经黑透，而他还没找到住处，手术伤口开始发痒，布莱恩医生交代这在晚上会格外明显，得忍住不能碰它。

他又转过一条街，发现自己走到了河边。这就是他们所说的那条泰晤士河。河水平静，细细的波浪轻柔地扯碎对岸的灯光。亚瑟从桥边的石梯走下堤岸，走近被河水冲刷着的浅滩，他就是从这条河里被捞上来的，当时他全身湿透，同时还流着血。

亚瑟按住被纱布覆盖的左肋下的剑伤，他在换药时见过那条被布莱恩医生缝得十分工整的疤痕。在那附近，还有一道手术伤口，从中腹向上一直延伸到前胸。

“为什么？为什么要我活着？”他向河流发问，河水回以低沉涛声。

“如果你有魔法，如果你能把我从卡美洛送到这里，你为什么不能告诉我答案？”

河水仍旧沉默。

“梅林？”他向着破碎的浪花喊道，“我不知道你在哪里，如果你仍在某处，求你了，来见我一面。”

河水自顾自地、永不回头地向前流逝。

他知道这是徒劳，他知道，梅林应该早已不在这个世界上。漫长的时光，变迁的时代，战争、分裂、新世纪，历史书和报纸上的一切。梅林也许是个法师，但他终究是一个人。没有人能经受这沧海桑田的变化，Google网页告诉他，巫师梅林被囚禁在一段橡木中，沉入了湖底。

另一个Google网页告诉他，大法师梅林辅佐亚瑟王统一古阿尔比恩，最终功成身退，隐居于阿瓦隆。

还有一个Google网页告诉他，梅林法师去了一所叫霍格沃兹的学校，成为了他们巧克力蛙卡片的封面。

亚瑟不知道什么才是真的。

就像他发现对他来说曾经那么真实、那么鲜活的卡美洛，如今也只是一段模糊的泡影。

他曾经希望卡美洛的城墙永远坚固，而它们却早已分崩离析；他曾希望田园丰收、牛羊壮硕，而如今这里高楼林立，车水马龙；他曾为守护一方土地不顾生死，现在却发现世界博大远超他的想象。

而梅林呢？梅林曾希望能够带回卡美洛的魔法经已消逝，不留一点痕迹。如今的人们不需借助魔法就能让铁鸟飞翔、让列车飞驰、让濒死之人重生……这就是一千年后，不知道是更好还是更坏，只是历史的马车沿途将他抛下的地方。

亚瑟抬头望去，看到稀疏的星幕下，对岸建筑的剪影。

如果是这样，他想，他希望梅林确已安详地沉眠在某处，远离这个不再需要魔法的世界，也远离痛苦和纷争。

像是作为回答，河面上吹来一阵冷风。

“你的眼光不错，这里很适合看星星。”

有个声音突然在他背后说。

亚瑟循声回头，一个老头，蜷缩在桥底的一张毯子里，正看着他。


	4. 第三章 萤火与面包

一般来说，寄居在桥洞中的总是一群流浪汉。当夜幕降临，他们会打开过期罐头，喝几口酒，分享一个下流的笑话，在一个废油罐上玩牌，然后睡觉、或者睁着眼抱怨坐在超级跑车里狂按喇叭的人。

但加里从来不是他们中的一个，他不参与他们那些打牌或掷骰子的小娱乐，不开玩笑，沉默寡言，独自睡在靠近桥洞边缘的位置，一个如果下雨就可能淋湿的地方。每到夜晚，他就静静蜷缩在毯子里，听着河水流动。

加里，白胡子卷曲纠缠，银色头发乱蓬蓬地压在一顶毛线帽下；一只眼得了白内障，瞳孔浑浊，而两边巩膜都发黄；皮肤黯淡，脸颊深深凹陷，鬓角旁长着老人斑。他每天都用河水清洗他的胡子，防止里面藏有腐烂的菜渣或变质的汤汁，但如果那天他没弄到吃的，则可以省去这一步。

在他破旧的毯子下，塞着两本封皮破损的书和一个水壶。除此之外，他已经不拥有什么了——哦，他还有每晚从桥洞中看去的这片夜空。

几乎没有人会在晚上来到这里，城里人都知道哪些地方是流浪汉聚集的区域，他们总是尽可能避开来走。只有一回，苏格兰的一个摇滚乐队来短暂打扰了他的宁静，他们给流浪汉们一笔钱，暂时租用这个桥洞，在这里拍了一支音乐录影。

所以，当加里注意到今晚那个年轻人时，不免感到惊讶。他在河边呆了好一会儿，一动不动，目送河水流逝，接着仰起头，望向天空。

出于一直奇怪的冲动，加里出声喊住了他，更让他意外的是，那个年轻人没有感到嫌恶而立即离开，反而朝他走来，在他身旁坐下，询问他关于星星的事。

加里对星星了解的很多，比绝大多数不是流浪汉的人还多，他能解释恒星的成分，还有它们从诞生到死亡的一生。青年说他过去常常看见星星，在森林里，一小片开阔的空地上。他记得被露水沾湿的草地传来淡淡花香，他的同伴，先点起一小丛篝火，然后就躺在他身边，森林寂静只有火堆发出声响，那时星星看起来是那么近。

“你相信他们能预示命运吗？”青年问。

“那就是你看它们的原因？”加里说，眯了眯仍有视力的那只眼，想借远处的路灯光把对方看清楚一点，“但星星只是宇宙的一部分，和你我一样，互不相关。”

他的肚子不合时宜地叫了一声，哦，他今天还没有机会清洗他的胡子。

青年盯着他被薄毯覆盖着的松垮的肚皮，微笑起来，从袋子里拉出一根包好的长面包。

“你饿了吗？”他说，将包装纸撕开，面包掰开两半，“我们可以分享。”

加里深感这个青年的奇怪。对方把面包递过来，示意他接下，那面包烤得微微焦黄，洒着一层诱人的糖霜。

“你知道，很久以前，国王也不过只吃这种面包。”青年开玩笑似地说。

加里盯着他看了许久，才接过面包：“你说得对，星星和命运确有相似之处。”他咬了一口，咬得很小心，“它们都神秘，冷酷，不可触及……但是美丽。”

他吃完半块面包，享受从胃部传来的久违的柔软与温暖，然后珍惜地将手指上沾到的糖霜舔干净。期间青年一直沉默着，见他吃完，便把自己的那份又掰一半递来。加里摆手拒绝了，说自己得到的已经足够。

“你为什么会在这里？”青年于是轻轻撕下一小块面包扔进嘴里。

“那是我该问你的，年轻人。很晚了，你为什么不回家？”

“我？哦，我迷路了。”青年的蓝眼睛里折射出淡淡微光，“我叫亚瑟。”

“加里。”加里叹息，很久没有人需要他说起名字，其他流浪汉叫他“老不死的”，附近的孩子们叫他“臭老头”。

亚瑟看样子想与他握手，但加里没有碰他的手，只是轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，因为自己这双手是如此干瘪，黑瘦，脏兮兮的。

“你应该得到照顾。”亚瑟说，回头看看那群仍在打牌的家伙，“你的年纪不该在这里受苦。你看起来像在病着。”

“嘘。”加里眨眨眼说，“小声点，这是我的秘密。如果那群人知道我病得这么严重，就会过来先把我弄死，然后栽到你头上，再把你的钱抢走。这样就能霸占我们两个现在拥有的这片景色。”

亚瑟和他一起笑起来，可接着又关切道：“你病得很严重吗？”

“那就是我为什么在这里。”加里说，“我找寻一个安静的地方，希望能悄无声息地去死。”

“但你一定有朋友，有家人吧。肯定有个你所爱的，”亚瑟顿了顿，“你想要告别的人。”

加里靠在潮湿的弧形拱壁上，歪了歪头，把白头发蹭得更加凌乱：“有些时候，你只能一个人走。”

亚瑟沉默了，加里和蔼地望着他，不指望一个如他这般年轻的人能明白自己话中的意思。他已经老得太够了，老得哪怕是癌症也并不可怕，他知道该什么时候独自离去。

“谢谢你的面包。”加里温和地改变了话题，“那是近来发生在我身上最好的事之一。如果你在这座城市迷了路，想找个地方等待天亮，也欢迎你来分享我的旧毯子。”

稀疏的星星和堤岸上的路灯依旧发着光，流浪汉们打起了细细的呼噜，加里没有睡觉，他还想看看夜空。一个像他这么老的人，每天只要睡三四个小时就足够了。河水发出细微的声响，亚瑟正睡在另一半破旧的毯子上，他提着的那个、像他本身一样孤零零的袋子，此时正枕在那颗金色的脑袋下。亚瑟的睡姿很不寻常，如果你睡在一块很小的地方，无论在哪儿，就都会自动蜷起身子，而不是像他这样，既略微放松，又本能地在警惕，仿佛随时可以醒来，拿起手边的武器。

加里熟悉这种睡姿。七十年前，他在军队服役、参加1943年英国对日本的战斗时，也是这样睡觉的。那时他才二十一岁，驾驶一架命名为“萤火虫”的战斗机，穿梭在云层之中。他对这架飞机情有独钟，把它当做自己最亲密的伙伴，尤其是它的名字，使他坚信自己能交到好运。他有一个秘密从未对任何战友提起过，那个秘密深藏在他最贴身那件衣服的小口袋里，有时，在夜深时，他会把它握进掌心，默默祈祷。如果有人看到这幅场景，一定会奇怪被他如此珍视的东西竟只是个小空瓶子——是的，那只是个透明的空瓶子，只有一支小铅笔头那么大。但对他来说，那里面装着的东西无比珍贵。那是他的“萤火虫”。他会握着它祈祷，祈望着能平安回家，好在战争结束后、在小镇的站台上拥吻深爱的姑娘，在庆贺胜利的彩旗挥舞时，大声告诉她他们终于能共同生活、养育儿女。

那姑娘比他大五岁，是镇上肉铺老板的女儿，他从十三岁就悄悄爱着她，那时他还是个小毛孩，而她却已是个迷人的大姑娘，如果她在店里，每个去买肉的顾客总要盯着她看。加里买不起肉，他穷得连面包都买不起，但他还是会傻乎乎地跑到肉铺外面，为她吹响破破烂烂的口琴，直到被老板用木板条赶走。加里十八岁去参军之前，姑娘同意了他的求婚，并请求他平安归来。加里拿出自己的小空瓶子给她看，告诉她只要有它在，他就一定能够回来。姑娘感到疑惑，但加里很确定。

“相信我，嘉迪丝。”他说，紧紧握着她的手，眼里充满了热切，“它会带我回家。”

他向她讲述了这个瓶子的故事，那是他唯一一次对别人说起它。故事发生的那一年他只有七岁，或者八岁，他的继父准备带他母亲、还有他刚出生不久的一双弟妹一起从他们偏僻的村子里搬走，去新地方生活。之所以没有算上他，是因为某天早上他被带到村外的磨坊，直接卖给了几个骑着马、驮着行李的男人。“他太小了！”他还记得其中一个人不满地抱怨，“你允诺的明明是一个十岁的孩子！这么小怎么能干活？我们还得把他养大！”而其他人纷纷附和。他的继父辩解道：“他很快就十岁了！他吃的不多——我可以再减点价。”买卖在一番讨价还价后成交，这一伙人把加里绑在马上，但他趁着他们的马匹沿森林边缘向北走时，找到机会逃进了林子。

嘉迪丝惊恐地看着他，为这段曾经的往事而害怕，她紧紧揪住他的手指，像是要确定他还在这里。“你跑回村里去了吗？”她紧张地问。

加里摇头，安慰地拍抚她的手背：“他们跟着追进林子，我害怕被抓到，不敢回头，只能不断往前跑，在森林里越跑越深，到终于觉得安全时，自己也迷路了。”

嘉迪丝专注地望着加里棕色的眼睛。他的巩膜十分清澈，皮肤光滑，脸颊饱满——是个年轻漂亮的小伙子。这个年轻的加里在继续讲他的故事。他在森林里待了整夜，重重树影和动物的叫声吓坏了他，但他告诉自己不能害怕。他仍然想回家——他不敢去想这天发生的事到底是怎么回事。

就这么乱走乱撞，到了第三天，他一共只吃下去几个果子，喝进几口露水，饥饿和困倦折磨得他毫无力气，被荆棘划伤的膝盖流血不止。加里终于感觉到自己可能快要死了，这个想法让他小声哭泣起来。

这天晚上，天幕即将合拢，当他等待着一只狼或者狗熊来将自己吃掉的时候，他听见了人的脚步声。那是个很老的老头，穿着破旧的、缝补过多次的大衣，背着脏兮兮的布包，沾满泥的靴子在落叶里发出沙沙声响。他在远处站了一会儿，像拿不定主意是否要走过来。

加里渴得喊不出话，但他紧紧盯着老人，不敢眨眼，害怕他下一秒就消失在眼前。也许是被他目光中的渴求触动，老人最终走到他身旁，蹲下身，拍了拍加里的头发。

“我迷、迷路……”加里断断续续地、沙哑地说，“想……回家……”

老人沉默着，加里抬起头，对上他的双眼，那双灰蓝色的眼睛像冬季的湖泊，充满了忧伤和悲悯。在它们的注视下，加里忽然被一股想放声大哭的感觉击中，老人的手依旧放在他头顶，他于是在那只手掌中大哭起来，泪珠一颗颗砸在地上，很快渗进土里消失不见。

等他哭完了，再次抬头时，老人递给他一只玻璃瓶，瓶中有一只正发着光的、很小的萤火虫，那微弱的光芒在灰暗的天色下仿佛散发着热量。

加里温柔地说：“这就是我的瓶子。是萤火的微光指引我找到了路，它没带我回原来的村子，它带我来到了这里，来到了我们的小镇。我踏进镇子第一步时，那光芒突然熄灭——萤火虫不见了，瓶子空了。”

嘉迪丝捂住了嘴巴，眼里盈着泪水：“为什么？”

“我也不知道，它就那么突然消失了。”加里说，“但我觉得它没有真的离开，它就在瓶子里，在我身边。这就是为什么我说它会带我回家，嘉迪丝。别人会觉得我疯了，幻想出这个故事，但是，但是，是它带我来这里，让我遇见了你……它一定也会把我带回你的身边。”

电灯在屋顶闪烁，一群虫子绕着它嗡嗡飞舞。嘉迪丝选择相信这个故事，在战争前夜，她需要一些信念来守护她的爱人。她伸出手，覆盖上加里的掌心，空瓶子躺在他们两手之间。

后来，加里真的如约回到了小镇。他从载满回国士兵的列车上走下来，毫发未损，四肢健全，比以前更加英俊挺拔，军服上佩戴着闪亮的荣誉勋章……可嘉迪丝却没能在站台上等待他。肉铺老板强迫她嫁给了一个伦敦来的商人，那个男人足有五十岁，瘸着一条腿，依靠在战时高价贩卖布匹和粮食赚钱。

加里一直追到伦敦，从沿街低矮的窗户外看见嘉迪丝的丈夫用拐杖打她，她咬着袖子，拼命忍住叫喊。邻居们说，她丈夫染上了赌瘾，整天与扑克和酒精为伴，在没有收入的时候就对妻子拳打脚踢。他们的孩子才两岁，一天哭到晚。加里忍受不了，如果他从这扇窗户外面望见嘉迪丝过得快乐，如果她脸上有笑容，如果她的皮肤上泛着健康的红晕，那他就会立刻离开，绝不去打扰，但现在他忍受不了。

加里把自己在军队得到的一部分奖金包好，偷偷塞进嘉迪丝家的牛奶箱里，想帮她还上一些债务，但嘉迪丝惊慌地把这些钱藏了起来——她立即就猜出这是谁送来的。她害怕自己的丈夫看到这些钱，会找加里的麻烦。出于很多原因，她一直躲着他，几个礼拜后，加里才终于找到机会和她见了面。他想要带她走，他们可以私奔去法国，或者去大洋彼岸的美国——去哪里都行，他有他的奖金呢。

嘉迪丝在痛苦了许久，最后同意了他的计划。她会趁着丈夫彻夜赌博，带着女儿一起偷偷溜出来，先去加里的公寓，第二天一早就离开伦敦。加里把自己一直贴身带着的曾装有萤火的小空瓶子交给嘉迪丝当做信物，告诉她一切都会顺利。

那天晚上，伦敦的天空就像这样点缀着稀疏的星辰，加里在公园旁等待嘉迪丝，午夜时分，他们相见了。

他记得狂喜溢满他的胸膛，在这么多的磨难之后，他终于就要获得幸福。

就在他虔诚地亲吻嘉迪丝的额头时，街角传来杂乱的脚步声——嘉迪丝的丈夫，几个邻居的男子，还有他的赌徒“朋友”，忽然出现在他们的视线里。嘉迪丝慌乱地抱紧女儿，加里牵牢她的手，而辱骂和威胁紧紧跟在他们身后。他们一直跑过了几个转角，但最后，结束这一切的是一声枪响。几个赌鬼中的一个开了枪，子弹射中了嘉迪丝的后背。

加里听过炮火和轰炸机的轰鸣，见过血肉横飞、骨头断裂，但只有那天的那发子弹，让他一瞬间产生耳聋的错觉。嘉迪丝倒在他怀里，她两岁的女儿哇哇大哭，加里拼命想按住那个不断往外冒血的枪眼，眼泪模糊了他的视线。  
在那一瞬间，他仿佛回到七岁那年、独自走失的森林中，回到那决定生死的一刻；仿佛又看见那个给他玻璃瓶的老人、看见他眼中满载的忧伤和悲悯……

加里大声痛叫，泪流满面，他希望自己从没有接过那只萤火虫，他希望自己死在森林里，被任何野兽吞吃入腹，如果是那样，嘉迪丝不会在今天死去，不会沉重地歪倒在他怀里，血流了满地。

然而，嘉迪丝却挣扎着睁开眼，望着他，小声呼唤着他，费力地把那只空瓶子塞进他手心里。

“我想……谢谢，对你，加里……”她微弱地说，眼皮在颤抖，“还有森林里那个人……还有，这瓶子。如果不是这样，谁又会来爱我呢？谁又会来救我呢……”

她的声音渐渐消失，剩他一个人呆望她的脸庞，五指间虚握着一只空玻璃瓶，直到有人走近，粗鲁地把他们分开。

伦敦泰晤士河边潮湿的桥洞中，加里短暂地陷入了睡眠，又在黎明之前睁开了眼睛。在这一闭一睁之间，他已过了一生。

后来他曾离开英国，在大洋彼岸谋到一份事业，也曾托人寻找嘉迪丝的女儿，给她一些资助。他的事业经营得很好，毕竟他把大半辈子的时光花在这上面，但最终，他抛下一切，两手空空，返回故土。

直到现在这个年纪，他才明白了许多事。

比如，命运。比如，星星。

右肋传来一阵微微的绞痛，是他肝脏上的癌肿在作祟，加里一直在等待，等它突然破裂，让流出的血溢满整个腹腔，撑起他原本就发黄发黑的皮肤。

他从毯子里悄悄地、缓慢地爬起来，想在今天真正回到家去。如果没有昨晚那块面包，他可能没这个力气，但不知怎么，那面包像灵药一样，让他的四肢变得灵活起来。也正是如此，他知道时间就是在今天，今天他应该到嘉迪丝的墓园里去——回到他的家。

加里爬起来，看到亚瑟还在熟睡，眼睛被放松的眼皮覆盖着，而身体依然保持警惕。他发自内心地感激这个年轻人和他的面包，有那么一瞬间，亚瑟的蓝眼睛正像是很多很多年前，他在森林里遇见的那个老人。

忽然间福至心灵，他想起昨晚，亚瑟说，他也在这里迷了路。

加里把手伸进最里面那件破旧睡衣的口袋，指尖触摸到一个坚硬光滑的小东西。他带着它走向河流，捞起一捧河水，轻轻洗掉了上面沾满的指纹。它空空如也，但加里认为，那只是一种表象。真正珍贵的东西在人们心里。他回到毯子旁，略微颤抖着双手，把那只瓶子轻轻放进亚瑟的掌心。

“年轻人，你会找到回家的路。”

也许吧，命运神秘、冷酷、不可触及。但它仍旧美丽。

毕竟，萤火和面包，那是在生命的最初和最后，分别发生在他身上的如此美好的事情。

在桥洞边缘，加里最后看了一眼握在亚瑟手中的空瓶子，转过身，蹒跚着走入了泰晤士河畔清晨的雾霭。


	5. 第四章 骑士准则

亚瑟立即醒来，当有人触碰到他的手时——这是多年来在行营中练就的本能，但他也同时感觉到对方没有恶意。为了不吓着老人，直等到脚步声远去，他才睁眼坐起身，发现手掌中塞着个小玻璃瓶子，有点像盖乌斯的药瓶，可能是方便有人要将它长时间地带在身上，瓶颈处栓着细细的亚麻绳。还有，它是空的。

他不明白这瓶子有什么用，不过仍然将它放进自己的袋子，算作一件新的行李，一件纪念品。他听见了老人对他的祝福，不过他想，他恐怕是不可能找到回家的路了。

天刚开始蒙蒙亮，亚瑟用河水洗过脸——这让他怀念了几秒卡美洛甘甜的溪流，接着就离开桥洞，回到伦敦的街道上。道路上几乎没有行人，只有几个清洁工在沿着河堤打扫。这让亚瑟回忆起卡美洛的日出时分，光线会一早洒进城堡那些长长的窗户，洒在议事厅的王座、圆桌、绘着蟠龙的旗帜上。那时仆人们总是起得很早，早在他做完最后一个晨梦之前，厨娘已经让锅里的浓汤沸腾，冒出滚滚热气，男仆和女仆们从走廊上匆匆经过，打扫大厅，整理鲜花与绸缎。梅林会在这时候悄悄溜进他的房间，带着他今天要穿的新衣服，衣服上有皂角和阳光的清香。

偶尔他会在梅林进屋时就醒来，但绝不睁眼，只是听着男仆放轻脚步，在屋子里走来走去，听着银水壶和高脚杯叮叮的响声。如果梅林撞到了什么东西，或者弄出了大的响动，亚瑟就故意翻个身，把脸埋进枕头里，享受这个动作带来的片刻不安的寂静，梅林的屏息，和之后又小心翼翼出现的动静。

他还记得最最开始的第一天，梅林笨手笨脚地闯进他的寝室，踩在随地乱扔的衣服上把自己绊倒，那巨大的响声吓地亚瑟立即从床上弹起来，然后梅林就从床沿下纠结地露出头来，脸上挂着尴尬的笑容，按照仆从培训课程上教的，对亚瑟说：“早安，殿下”。

“你身上有些特别的地方，”亚瑟回答道，用力揉着眉心，“我想我现在能够说清楚了。那就是——特别地惹人愤怒。”

不过后来，年复一年，亚瑟早就习惯了这种独特的叫起方式，如果那天早上没有出什么乱子，他倒会开始疑惑，并且注意梅林这一天是否心情不佳。有一两次，他在朦胧中听见他的男仆小声嘟囔，一个词也听不清——他从没有、从没怀疑过那是在念咒语。咒语让洒到地上的水回去杯子里，然后，亚瑟起床之后，将它们喝了下去。

“……这水是不是尝起来有点怪？”他咂着嘴。

“喔，”梅林镇定地看着他，“是季节的原因，到了这个季节，井水就是，怪怪的。”

亚瑟知道梅林有些事瞒着他，但他从没问过。他觉得他可以去泡酒馆，追女孩子，这没什么，适当的时候，他也会和他一起去。只要关键时刻，梅林能待在他身边就好。

泰晤士的晨风把亚瑟的回忆吹散，一轮红色的太阳懒洋洋地从东方浮起，点燃河面的浪花，那些灿烂的金色光点漂浮闪烁，就像魔法。

***

卡洛琳抱着小劳拉匆匆走进这家药房，昨晚小女孩有些咳嗽，但她忙着准备剧组的工作，又实在很困，就没太关注，直到今早探到劳拉额头发烫，才懊悔又紧张地赶紧出门。她需要一些儿童感冒药，最里面靠右的货架上就有。  
在服务处，一些人正排着队，等着取药或交钱。卡洛琳经过的时候，听见柜台里的收银员对着电脑确认道：“是的，亚瑟·安布罗斯。你有一盒布洛芬，布莱恩医生开的。”

她打了个响指，身后的配药师递过来一个纸袋。

“等等，我还需要一些……”站在柜台前等待的那个金色头发的帅哥从他的运动手提袋里翻找出一张纸，“纱布，棉球，酒精。”

“在后面能找到，”收银员摆手，把纸袋放到桌上，“你应该都拿过来再一起结账。”

“哦，好吧。”亚瑟说，身后的人在催促他快点，他让出柜台前的位置，朝卡洛琳所在的地方走来。

劳拉在卡洛琳的臂弯中嘟起小嘴，捶打她的肩膀，抗议让她吃药的决定。卡洛琳昨天和同事一起为一个战争场面的道具忙了整天，已经胳膊酸痛，她瞪了劳拉一眼，但马上又缴械投降，把小女孩放回地上，试图劝说她安静一小会儿。

劳拉同意不吵闹，只要卡洛琳别再抱她。就算她有点发烧，可她已经6岁了！她能自己好好走路。

卡洛琳正在一堆商品名中晕头转向，就听见背后有人说：“对不起，能请你帮个忙吗？我想知道这些有什么区别。”

卡洛琳回过头，刚才那个叫亚瑟的金发帅哥手里拿着两种消毒酒精，求助地耸起肩膀——货架上还有另外三种。

“唔，”卡洛琳阅读了一会标签，“你手上的两种没什么区别。这种浓度不同，这种是苯扎氯胺，不是酒精。”

亚瑟对手里的瓶子露出一副困扰表情，同时无奈地向卡洛琳道谢。

“没事，我也常被这些公司起的名字搞晕头——嘿！劳拉！回来！”

小女孩不知看到什么，向柜台那边跑去。卡洛琳离开亚瑟快步往前走，这时，她突然听到收银员提高了声音：

“先生，我真的没有查到你的药！”

“你弄错了，你肯定弄错了。”

“电脑上没有，你的医生没给你开药，”收银员说，“看，名字没弄错。”

“是你弄错了！”柜台前的男人怒吼起来，“我不可能没有药！”

“请你再好好想想——”

柜台边是个三十岁上下的男子，戴着眼镜，体格微胖，个子可能有一百九十公分，脸涨得很红，厚厚的嘴唇颤抖，双手紧紧按住两边太阳穴，他闭上眼，不停喃喃着：

“我需要……我不能没有……不行……我必须……”

“嘿，嘿，放松点。”附近一个穿西装的人伸手拍他的肩膀。

突然之间，那男子一把撞开了旁边人的手，西装男的腰一下子弯低，发出一句模糊的喊叫，他被往外一推，倒在地上，血从腹部洇开，浸湿了白衬衫，他还想说什么，但随着一阵痉挛，口中涌出一股股血沫。

尖叫四处响起，店铺里瞬间乱作一团，收银员藏到了桌子底下，拿水果刀的男子正疯狂地向身边的每寸空气砍刺。许多人你推我搡——大家都在往门口冲。卡洛琳试图寻找劳拉，发现她蜷缩在墙角的一个货架旁，离持刀的人只有一米，卡洛琳快疯了，她向小女孩爬去，一边绝望地喊道：“不不！劳拉！”

“给我……给我药片！”和他疯狂的动作相反，那男子的语调几乎是在祈求，他推翻一个货架，发现了墙角的劳拉，像是找到救星似的，一把抓住小女孩的脖子，将刀抵在她的胸前——

卡洛琳快晕倒了，眼前涌起一片黑雾，她听见男子在向柜台大喊，威胁他们给他药片。

“嘿，大个子，这里。”一个平静的声音轻松压制了他的怒吼，卡洛琳绝望地颤抖，几步之外，亚瑟用眼神示意她不要说话。

“这儿有你要的。”他说，手里拿着一个纸袋子。

男子不信任地盯着亚瑟，而卡洛琳没法把目光从刀尖上移开——劳拉吓坏了，圆圆的眼睛蓄满泪水，小手被紧紧箍住，不停发抖。

“你的药片。”亚瑟非常缓慢地往前移动，他微微弓着背，湛蓝的眼睛一眨不眨地望着男子，两手展开，卸除防御。

“扔过来……扔过来，你不许动！”男子摇头，把刀往上抬了一公分。

“好，好。”亚瑟说，“但这个袋子上写着‘禁止摔打’。”他把袋子上一行根本看不清的小字露出给他看，“这是最后一袋了，是吗？”

必须要有人回答他……必须要。卡洛琳尽了自己最大的努力稳住声音：“是的，我刚刚听到，听到后面的配药师说这是最后一袋。”

男子在犹豫，但他脸上明明白白写着对那个袋子的渴望。

“你可以抓住我，”亚瑟说，“我不会反抗，我没有武器。”

男子拼命眨眼，好像他大脑里的挣扎也反映到了表情上。

亚瑟继续缓慢镇定地靠近他，稳稳抓着纸袋，吸引男子的视线。后者最终妥协了，他把水果刀从劳拉身上移开，指向亚瑟，但他的手还紧紧抓着女孩。

卡洛琳匆忙捉住劳拉的视线，以目光鼓励她不要害怕。

亚瑟接近男子，慢慢把纸袋递过去，终于，男子松开了抓着女孩的手，去接袋子。劳拉立即跑向卡洛琳，扑到她怀里。

刀仍然对着亚瑟，他们现在离得很近，男子握住了纸袋，就在那一瞬间，他愤怒地说：“这不是，这不是我的——”

亚瑟灵活地弯腰，躲过刀尖的戳刺，猛地给了他下巴一拳。男子退后几步，稳住平衡，气急败坏地冲回来。他个头比亚瑟高，力气也很大，扭转手臂挡开了亚瑟的攻击，抬腿踢他的膝盖，胡乱提起刀刺他的胸口。亚瑟一边躲闪，一边四处寻找能用上的东西，他被逼退到柜台旁，伸手在杂货框里摸到了一把长柄雨伞。他立即抓起它，翻折手腕，挥动伞柄挡开刀刃，再前跨一步，攻击男子的前胸、腿弯、后脑，接着侧身以右肩撞击对方胸膛，抓住手臂将其掀翻在地。一气呵成之后，亚瑟喘了口气，踢开男子手里的刀，雨伞尖端稳稳抵住他的心脏。

“撕些布给我！”他说。

不用他再吩咐，有人拿来了胶带与绳子，他们一齐把男子牢牢绑了起来。

收银员也从柜台后出来，撕开一袋纱布，跑到最开始被刺伤的男人身边，试图处理他腹部那个仍在流血的伤口。

卡洛琳抱着劳拉，不断抚摸她柔软的头发。警笛声远远传来，她闻声抬头，发现亚瑟正按住自己的左肋，像是突然想起了什么，发出一声懊恼的抱怨。他左右寻找，最后在翻倒的货架旁蹲下，捡起那只被捏扁的纸袋，往里一看，抬头对她们说：“真倒霉……我的药全被踩碎了。”

卡洛琳从泪水中绽出一个笑容，劳拉也从她的臂弯中探出脑袋，小心翼翼地看着这个男人，亚瑟拿着雨伞，像一个中世纪的骑士，拿着他的宝剑。


	6. 第五章 不可替代

直到药房那件事过去三个月之后，卡洛琳在片场准备需要匕首的场景时，依旧会突然心惊肉跳，重历当时的恐惧。

每当这时，她就看向摄影棚的另一边、亚瑟所在的角落，他通常拿着一把没有开刃的长剑，指导演员在下一个场景中如何更真实更有魄力地打斗，并教他们一些记忆动作顺序的口诀。卡洛琳如果看到他，心跳就会自然减缓，好像亚瑟是一颗硝苯地平。

她在这行工作六年多了，为剧组设计和制作各种道具。这次是一部讲述列国纷争的电影，有很多格斗场景。他们本来有个不错的动作指导，但是拍摄到中途时他因故请辞、突然走人，导演急需新的人选来替补，这让卡洛琳立即想到了亚瑟。那件事之后他们一直保持联络，她知道亚瑟已经在杂货店找到一份工作（他称它为“得来不易的第一份”，但卡洛琳并不当真，认为他只是不想提起过去罢了），不过眼下这个机会更好。当亚瑟从仓库里搬出一筐鸡蛋，准备往货架上理时，她解释道：“你需要教演员怎么用剑，配合情节拍出漂亮的格斗镜头。”

亚瑟挪正一颗蛋的中轴，疑惑道：“你们不需要……大学学位？工作经验？”

卡洛琳笑了：“我们有时也需要，但是，我想你只需要在导演面前来上一段就可以了。”

最终，事实证明亚瑟在这个位置上干得很不错，尽管偶尔会和导演发生一些小摩擦。比如——

“在这个镜头下，我们需要……”

“但那很荒谬！”亚瑟激烈地说，“一个战士不会那么做！”

不过，太过较真也并没有阻止他成为一个完美的动作指导。

他们奔赴了不同的外景地，又在摄影棚里待了段日子，拍摄快结束时，亚瑟领到了他的薪酬，还有下一个工作机会——几周后开拍的另一部电视剧。虽然有时他会搞错一些生活常识而在剧组闹出笑话，但几乎所有同事都很喜欢他，有个演员甚至希望以后能找机会真正向他学习剑术。

小劳拉说：“亚瑟才应该做演员呢——他比许多演员都更好看。”

劳拉是卡洛琳姐姐的女儿——那个飞来飞去全世界出差的单身工作狂姐姐。姐妹俩的妈妈离世后，劳拉就经常过来和卡洛琳住，除了去幼儿学校，偶尔也会跟她到剧组来。

药房那件事之后很久，她仍会在夜里突然吓醒大哭，但是和卡洛琳一样，只要见到亚瑟，小家伙就非常安心。

“卡洛琳，”小劳拉清脆地小声地说，“你是不是很喜欢亚瑟？”

“哦，你喜欢他吗？”卡洛琳问，她们正在把东西往车上搬，准备返回伦敦。

劳拉点头：“他闪闪发光！”

“不仅如此，他还救了咱们的命。”卡洛琳合上后备箱，“劳拉，而你还没有找到机会好好谢谢他。”

“我送给他我的画。”

“然后，那幅画又被你弄丢在片场了。”卡洛琳交叉双臂。

劳拉不高兴地撇撇嘴。亚瑟向她们走来，手中提着一只箱子——他的行李正逐渐增多。

“嘿亚瑟！”劳拉挥舞双手，“让我们载你回伦敦吧！”

“那就多谢了？小家伙。”亚瑟放下箱子，抓住劳拉的手将她悬空提起，来回荡了个秋千，逗得她咯咯直笑。

“有时我想，如果我有个女儿，也许就会像她这样。”亚瑟对卡洛琳说，“不是真的像她，但……她让我想起我姐姐小时候的样子。”

“所以，你结过婚吗？”卡洛琳瞥向亚瑟的手，那上面没有戒指。这是她第一次主动问他以前的事，和她料想中一样，他不准备详谈。

“结过。”他简单地答道。劳拉爬上了车，后座上有她的安全座椅。亚瑟放好箱子，打开车门，坐进了副驾驶。

“假期有什么打算？”卡洛琳发动车子，倒出停车场。

“四处走走。”亚瑟说。

“旅行？”

“不知道，”亚瑟说，“只是走走。”

“你不是在逃避过去什么的吧，”卡洛琳调转方向盘，开上回伦敦的道路，“因为你给我的感觉像是。没有朋友，没有情人，闭口不提。”

亚瑟把胳膊搭在车窗上，望着飞逝的田野，因为有风，他的声音有点模糊：“抱歉，卡洛琳，但是……不会有人能理解我的过去，而且它们都真的过去了。”

卡洛琳抿抿嘴角：“我可以理解成你已经重新开始了吗？”

“算是吧。”

“新的工作，新的关系，新的约会？”她试探地问。

亚瑟沉默着，任凭风把他的头发吹乱。

“如果要挥别旧的记忆，我想现在是时候——”

亚瑟打断她：“我们可以停止讨论这个了。”

有好一会儿他们没有说话，直到劳拉的声音从后座传来：“亚瑟？如果你假期没有特别的计划，能陪我去游乐园吗？我真的很想去，如果你也去，卡洛琳就不会拒绝我了。”

“劳拉！”卡洛琳有点生气地说。

亚瑟回头看看小女孩：“我也许会答应你，劳拉。但你得先告诉我，什么是‘游乐园’？”

***

游乐园就是很多很多的尖叫，如果要卡洛琳说的话。

不过对于劳拉，还有很多很多的汽水和冰激凌。

“想试试吗？”卡洛琳看到亚瑟仰头望着那一圈旋转着飞上高空的吊椅。

“不，”亚瑟立即说，“今天是劳拉的日子。”

卡洛琳笑了笑，压低声音：“嘿，谢谢你。你不是非来不可的，劳拉有时太烦人了——”

“卡洛琳！卡洛琳！”劳拉尖叫道，“我们去那里！现在就得去排队！”

卡洛琳露出耳朵快要炸了的表情，这就是为什么她不想带劳拉来这儿。

亚瑟帮她背着一个背包，里面装着劳拉的外套、水杯、一些零食，每当她带着劳拉乘坐那些游乐设施的时候，他就在下面看着她们。

“为什么亚瑟不来和我们一起？”劳拉问。

卡洛琳帮她擦去脖子上的汗珠，套好雨衣，她们周围有很多父母带着他们的孩子。

“他有点恐高。”卡洛琳瞎编道。

劳拉将信将疑，但她很快忘掉这件事，被前面小朋友的红头发吸引了注意。

卡洛琳以前的男友是个医生，他们来游乐园约会时，对方向她解释，这种肾上腺素飙高、紧张伴随兴奋的感觉会加深人们的亲密感，就和一起冒险、患难与共有点类似，称作“吊桥效应”，对于发展亲密关系，它是很不错的契机。

卡洛琳和亚瑟已经有了一次这样的经历——在药房的那次，但那只是她单方面的感觉，她知道那对亚瑟……没什么意义，不像对她这样有意义。和他成为朋友纵然容易，但他真实的内心是一座高山，常常显得高不可攀，就好像和他过去的经历相比，现在发生的这些事都微不足道。即便他自己口口声声说已经开始了新的生活，他的心也依旧牢牢栓在过去。

如果任凭自己这么想下去，卡洛琳就会嫉妒起那个曾和亚瑟结婚的人。是不是她让他变成了现在的样子？是不是她和他一起冒险，患难与共，铭心刻骨，以至于即使失去，仍然无法忘却？

甚至——她和劳拉从坡道中滑出来，高高溅起的水花洒落在雨衣上、浇透了小小的“船舱”——是不是只要肾上腺素再度升高、心跳加速、血液奔流、感觉到鼓膜里血管的跳动……只要回到那座“吊桥”上，就会使亚瑟回想起她？

他独自站在下面，不愿和她们一起，只因为曾经他的身旁有一个人，而那个人无法代替。

卡洛琳帮劳拉拿掉雨衣，由着她兴奋地向前跑去。

“好玩吗？”亚瑟在出口处等候她们，“我很想看清楚，不过你们太快了。”

劳拉抓住了他的裤腿，说自己想吃热狗。

“好的，小家伙，但我的腰带并没有那么结实——”

“你不能什么都依着她，”卡洛琳叹气，“如果她现在得到所有她想要的，长大以后怎么办呢？”

亚瑟不以为然，在热狗摊前伸手从口袋里掏零钱。

卡洛琳瞪着他，他要是真有女儿，一定会被他宠坏。哦，他曾提到过劳拉让他想起他姐姐，也许那个女孩就总能得到她想要的……她走上前，发现亚瑟的掌心里除了硬币，还有一只小玻璃瓶子。

“这是什么？”

亚瑟挑出几枚硬币来，耸耸肩，把剩下的钱和瓶子一起塞回口袋：“是个纪念品。”

劳拉满足地啃着香肠，大声说她接下来要去石中剑那里。

“上回不是已经玩过了吗？”卡洛琳边走边说。

“但亚瑟没有去过，对吗亚瑟？”劳拉伸出一根手指指向前方。

他们已经走到了石中剑园区，那第一个项目上巨大的、彩色的、镶着灯泡的招牌写着“圆桌骑士旋转木马”。

“嘿，劳拉，”亚瑟说，“你没告诉我，这里有一个关于亚瑟王传说的项目。”

“那是因为人人都知道！”劳拉吐舌头，“只有你不知道。来吧，我们要成为圆桌骑士——”

旋转木马的底盘的确是一张圆桌，而骏马们也都精神抖擞，披着红色披风，带着华丽的额饰，马鞍旁还配着宝剑。

“亚瑟，你看起来像想找个地方大笑一场。”卡洛琳说。

亚瑟咧着嘴摇头：“如果我的朋友们看见这个，他们一定会笑到第二天早上。”

卡洛琳惊讶地指出：“你刚才第一次说了‘我的朋友们’。”

亚瑟的笑容渐渐收敛成一缕很淡的怅然。他从口袋里摸出卡洛琳之前看见的那个小空瓶子，低下头注视着它，却又像透过它在看某种更加飘渺的东西：“是的……我的朋友们。”

卡洛琳刚要说话，从后面冲过来两个彼此追逐的男孩，一下子把他们撞得分开，亚瑟的瓶子掉到地上，沿着斜坡滚了下去。


	7. 第六章 石中冰剑

亚瑟实在很想对着“圆桌骑士”大笑一场。这太好玩了，瞧那些在木马上欢闹的孩子、父母和情侣们，如果高汶、莱昂或是兰斯洛特看到会怎么说？哦，高汶不会在乎这个的，他会在热狗摊子前待到天荒地老。

卡洛琳惊讶地说：“你刚才第一次说了‘我的朋友们’。”

他说了吗？我的朋友们——

眨眼之间，孩童的笑闹和欢呼声不见了，亚瑟看见，随着那些漂亮的木马旋转而出的，是真的高汶、兰斯、莱昂、帕西、伊兰……他们相互打闹，嘲笑彼此的坐骑，试图把对方推下去；高汶笑得最厉害，以至于他的靴子卡在帕西瓦尔那匹马的脖子里，怎么也拔不出来；兰斯的手虚握着抵在鼻尖下，轻轻咳嗽，试图保持风度，很明显已处于失败边缘；莱昂不可置信地看着周围，为自己骑着一匹枣红色配蓝宝石的儿童号小马而绝望……骑士们的最后，梅林穿着那身永远看起来脏兮兮的旧衣服出现了，一双眼睛笑得像月牙一样弯，两手抓着固定他那匹白马的柱子，身体微微前仰。他那糟糕的骑术即使是在玩具木马上也一样糟，亚瑟不得不提醒他夹紧马肚……正在这时，他们同时发现了他，全都朝他转过头来，向他招手，询问他为什么不上去，毕竟他是他们的王，没有他，这台机器就没法运行……

但他知道自己没法过去，他过不去。于是仅仅一瞬之间，骑士们又全消失了，旋转木马再度充满了他不认识的陌生人。

亚瑟本想纵声大笑，却突然被深重的寂寥淹没。从他在医院的病床上睁开眼、来到千年之后的那一刻，他就期待着能以某种方式与卡美洛重逢。不是从书本或某人的采访里，是面对面的重逢。终于这一刻来到了，以这种合理而残忍的方式。

曾经，在卡美洛，他就是他，他为责任、为爱、为生来即在他身边的一切而活。而现在，他以为自己已经“重新开始”。在这几个月之中，他试图寻找一些新生活的意义，工作，吃饭，与人交往，却发现很明显地——他只是“活着”，在这里，在二十一世纪，亚瑟·潘德拉贡并不“存在”。

“你会找到回家的路。”

亚瑟摸出口袋里的玻璃瓶子，它空空荡荡，躺在他的手心。他想起加里，那个桥洞中的老人，他的话仿佛一句预言，同时也是一句讽刺。这条“回家的路”只是将他引向了一台旋转木马。

突然，一股很大的冲击力撞得亚瑟往前一歪，瓶子从手里掉出去，摔到地上发出清脆声响，他还来不及去捡，它已顺着道路的坡度滚了下去，转眼间消失在各种各样的鞋子之间。

卡洛琳疑问地喊了他一声。劳拉已经去旋转木马那儿排队了，挥动小手呼唤他们，他看看她，把肩上的背包卸下递给卡洛琳：“我很快就回来。”

“可——”

亚瑟没有多想，他得把空瓶子捡回来，那不是一个普通的纪念品，虽然他也说不清它到底为什么不普通。

他向前追去，避让着来往的人潮，一群穿运动衣的学生牵着高高漂浮的气球拥挤着走来，把亚瑟挡在中间，等他挣脱开，已经看不到瓶子滚到哪儿去了。太阳热烈地闪耀，晒得地面也亮晃晃的，到处都是鞋子，各种各样的鞋子，偶尔那些鞋襻上饰品的亮光会误导他。亚瑟一边向下走，一边四处环视，希望能发现一个小闪光点，玻璃的闪光点——

在那儿！

小瓶子卡在道路左侧，一个雕像基座的边缘。亚瑟冲过去捡起它，惊讶地呼了口气。它竟然躲过了坠地的冲击、脚步的踩踏，完好无损，一条划痕也没有，最后悠闲地躺在这个雕像脚边。这个雕像——亚瑟抬起头——斗篷飘扬，昂首屹立，金色的王冠，双手撑一把锋锐长剑，基座上写着“亚瑟王”。

好吧，这是，算是他自己的雕像。但唯一能确定的就是它和亚瑟一点儿也不像，因为他从未拥有过浓密的眉毛、沧桑的眼睛和凹陷的双颊。

就在它旁边，还有另一个小一些的雕像，是个小小少年，眼睛睁得很大，咧开嘴笑着，也拿着一把剑，细细的双腿瘦得像两条竹竿。他不认得那是谁。这附近建着好几处游乐设施，包括“龙洞探险”，“魔法传奇”，“勇者过山车”……还有售卖玩具剑和魔法棒的纪念品商店、清凉的冰激凌车，那蓝白交间的车顶棚上用打着圈圈的字体写着招牌： “The Ice-sword in The Stone”（石中冰剑）。

Ice-sword，亚瑟在心里发笑，只要看柜台里的那些冰棍就明白了，它们被做成剑的形状，向下插在那里，如果有人要买，就可以像亚瑟王一样把它拔出来……谁想出来的好主意？应该给他发一块勋章。

车里那个售卖员穿着衬衫和工作围裙，背对着亚瑟在制作冰激凌，车前围着很多人，他的工作一定很忙。亚瑟看了他一眼，刚准备离开，那个人手中夹着四支甜筒，突然转过身来——

他的眼角刻着细细的皱纹，他的眼睛湛蓝而明亮，他的黑色头发间夹杂着深栗色，梳得整整齐齐，露出一双耳朵，下颌上能看到淡青色的胡茬。当他对车厢前的孩子笑起来时，依旧有浅浅的酒窝。

他太不一样了，但又仿佛从来没变过。

***

梅林是那个冲进亚瑟的房间，在脏衣服上把自己绊倒的少年。是不知天高地厚，在练武场上公然向他挑战的人。是有诸般缺点，但他不能忍受离开他一天的男仆。但最后，他是他身边最勇敢的骑士，是千山万水、千难万险的路途中永远沉默地跟随、付出、守护他的人。

在亚瑟还没从这一切中反应过来时，他的身体已经先大脑一步，带他躲到了亚瑟王雕像后面。这非常明智，因为他突然感到一阵晕眩，幸而背后有个支撑。

那是梅林吗？

那可能是梅林吗？

亚瑟全身的血液都聚在一起汹涌地叫嚣，从四肢冲回他的心脏，撞击他的胸膛，让他四肢冰冷，而心却烫地快要爆裂。

他忘记了怎么呼吸，等他想起来时，肺已因窒息而疼痛，他深深喘息一口，感到空气重新充满了气管，就像重新活了过来。

那只是一个长得很像梅林的人——他想——世界上有那么多人，肯定有一个长得和他很像——他当然希望那就是梅林，但那不可能——

亚瑟贴着雕像高高飘扬的斗篷边缘望出去，想把那个男人再看清楚一些。售卖员正向一个孩子俯身，聆听他的要求，另一个孩子在一旁大声嚷嚷：“我要一把冰剑！我要一把冰剑！”

亚瑟的大脑在告诉他，这个售卖员看上去有四十岁左右，也许稍微年轻一点，但梅林离开他的时候才二十几岁，而中间隔着一千多年的时光，无论他从哪头开始算起，这都不可能。更何况，从他的样子看来，他在这里工作绝非一两天，他熟练地让甜筒旋成螺旋，熟练地碎冰、给盒装酸奶冰激凌称重，同时收取零钱，没有一点手忙脚乱的迹象。他……他太灵活了，一点也不像曾经笨手笨脚的男仆。

然而，每多看他一眼，亚瑟除却大脑之外的部分就更激烈两倍地反驳着。他从没有一刻像现在这样，感觉到自己真正站着，被巨大的力量牵引着所以留在地面、留在这个世界上。奔流的血液在尖叫，如果魔法能让亚瑟从泰晤士河浮起，当然也能让梅林出现在伦敦！

最终，想要走到冰激凌车前去的念头赢得了胜利，亚瑟下定决心，迈出了脚步——

“嗨，艾格米德，”一个同样穿着园区工作制服的人对那个售卖员说，“快给我两根甜筒，商店里简直热坏了。”

亚瑟的鞋子忽然重若千钧，没法从地面上拔起。

有人喊他“艾格米德”，无论那是什么名字，不是“梅林”。

亚瑟转回雕像背面，闭上双眼，把蜷起来的食指关节放进牙齿间紧紧咬住。

汹涌而来的失望快要把他撕开了，他不能接受一个不是梅林的梅林，一个一模一样的、但是全然新生的、不再认识他的梅林，这个人有自己的人生，不再被一个叫亚瑟的混蛋绑缚着、牵绊着，他会笑，因为这份工作给他带来快乐，因为这全新的生活让他无忧无虑……他可能有了家庭，有妻子，一个健康的孩子，他努力赚钱，期待着晚上回到家中，迎接他的是一个温柔的吻——

哦。不，亚瑟当然可以，他当然可以接受这样的梅林。

或者说，他可以接受一个和梅林一模一样的人，拥有这平凡却无比美好的人生。

因为他值得这种生活。

亚瑟忽然醒悟自己的念头是多么自私。他希望梅林在这里，只因他自己是如此孤独，希望有个人来解救他于命运的荒谬。

但他没替梅林想过，就和以前一样，从来没有。他没想过如果梅林真的如他所愿，出现在这里，会付出怎样沉重的代价。

如果他和自己一样突然被送来，那他就失去了盖乌斯、失去了他的朋友们——也许在亚瑟离去之后他还会有些新朋友，也许他有了新的家人——还有……他会失去一个和平的卡美洛，在那儿他可以自由地使用魔法，而那正是他的夙愿。

如果他没有被魔法送来，而是在世界上真真实实地“活”了一千多年，就和那晚在泰晤士河边、从亚瑟脑海一闪而过的微弱念头一样，那就是任凭世间所有沉重的岁月都压在他身上，所有沧海桑田的变迁，所有沉重，苦痛，孤独，一遍又一遍重复。

亚瑟不能再去想象这种残酷，仅仅是稍微触碰一下，就让他痛苦地紧缩起来。就像身体里流的不再是血液，而是一根根尖锐的针。

“先生，先生……”有个声音怯怯地喊他。

亚瑟在舌尖上尝到淡淡的血腥味，他咬破了自己的食指关节。

“你有零钱吗？我想跟你换一些……”一个棕色眼睛的男孩对他说。

“当然……这里有，给你。”他麻木着掏出一些硬币。

“你的手流血了。”男孩瞪大眼睛，小声说道。

“不用管它。”亚瑟平静地说，和他交换了手里的钱。

男孩对他笑了笑，转身跑向冰激凌车，亚瑟的视线追随着他，看着他把他的硬币交给那个叫艾格米德的男人。

那不是梅林，这样很好。亚瑟想着，往后退了一步。因为过去他给梅林带去的痛苦已经够多了。

***

“你还好吗？”卡洛琳担忧地看着他，她和劳拉已经坐完了一圈旋转木马。

亚瑟耸耸肩：“我有什么不好？”

“捡回你的瓶子了？”

亚瑟点头。

“很好。”卡洛琳认真地说，“但你看起来像把你的魂丢在了捡到它的地方。”


	8. 第七章 大魔法师

“所以，先生，你这么闯进来只是想告诉我你愿意在我们园区工作？”派瑞小姐扶正眼镜，有些生气地瞪着面前这个年轻人。她正在办公室里做简报，而他突然破门而入——绝不夸张——急匆匆地说要在嘉年华周申请一份职位。

“是……的。”男子抿起嘴唇，双手背在身后，似乎也有点为自己的无礼后悔，“所以，可以吗？”

“什么‘可以吗’？”派瑞小姐加重了语气，“你为什么这样着急？如果你把招聘启事看得更仔细一些，就会发现我们是下午三点在隔壁面试——亚瑟·安布罗斯先生！”

“哦……”亚瑟说，“你们还要面试。”

“是的。有好几个学生也想来兼职。”

“但是，”亚瑟坚持道，“我在剧组工作过。如果需要扮演一个什么角色，我会很合适的。”

“这么说吧，安布罗斯先生，”派瑞小姐回敬道，“你的微笑很迷人，但当你套在道具服里的时候，这就完全不重要了。现在请你出去好吗？”

亚瑟：“请给我一个机会。我真的很需要这份工作。我可以为扮演的角色进行动作设计，或者……”

“出、去——”

亚瑟的肩膀微微垮了下去，他转身拉开门。

“——以及别忘了下午三点钟在隔壁报到。”派瑞小姐补充道，从镜框上方目送这个年轻人。

等到他的脚步声消失在走廊上，派瑞小姐拿起桌上的电话，按下3号键。

“嗨，乔治。”她说，“你们找到“梅林”了吗？”

“还没有，”听筒那边说，“我想今天下午应该能挑到一个。”

“我刚刚帮你找到了他。”派瑞小姐翘起嘴角，“这个人在剧组工作过，职位是动作指导，我想他就是你需要的大魔法师。”

***

从游乐园回程的路上，卡洛琳一直说他“魂不守舍”，事实上，回到伦敦短租的小屋后，亚瑟有好几天没有踏出房门，只靠泡面和矿泉水度日。

不论承认与否，他仍在每时每刻想着那辆冰激凌车，它蓝白相间的车篷，五颜六色的甜筒。他没法就这么忽略它，当做什么也没发生过。那个男人，艾格米德，时时出现在他的梦里，每到梦醒时分，亚瑟就躺在床垫上，迎着窗口洒下来的光线，反复将空玻璃瓶捏在手指间观察。

如果……如果他时常去游乐园看看，应该没有关系？……这不会打扰他，只是离近一些……只是去看看他过得怎么样。艾格米德不会知道有人把他当做中古世纪的旧友，故而总在暗处注视他。亚瑟总可以找到方法看似不经意地从那辆车前走过……

而这就是为什么他现在坐在这里，坐在游乐园一栋办公楼的化妆间里，任别人往他脸上涂抹各种膏体。他只看了半段招聘启事就闯进来，希望他们让他在这儿工作一周，但是他没想到他的工作内容是，呃——

镜子里的他皮肤布满皱褶，嘴唇上贴着两撇白胡子，还有一束足有两米长的白胡子等会要粘上他的下巴。

“你需要戴上隐形眼镜，亚瑟，”化妆师欢快地说，“你的蓝眼睛真的很漂亮，但我们的大魔法师，他的眼睛是黑色的。”

那是蠢话。亚瑟气呼呼地想，他的眼睛也是蓝色的，透明泳池那样的蓝色——他就和在你们这儿卖冰激凌的那个人长得一样！

但是化妆师继续为他固定假发，贴好眉毛，塞给他一副没有镜片的圆眼镜，和一根傻乎乎的木棍子。

他顶着这些傻得要命的行头去换衣服，等他从更衣室出来时，已经变成了身穿天蓝色长袍、头戴尖顶帽、鼻梁上架着眼镜、手执魔杖的举世闻名的大魔法师——

梅林。

“太完美了！”化妆师一副快要爱上他的表情，“现在挥挥你的魔杖……”

亚瑟机械地摆动手臂，像指挥乐队。

“没错，没错——摇晃身体——更有激情——很好！到时候会有音乐，你就跟着它的节奏，这对你来说肯定很简单，毕竟你在剧组里待过。等车队走到中央广场时，我们会播放一段语音——也就是一段咒语，而你做出动作，然后我们就能点燃整个园区的烟花！”

亚瑟在厚重的妆容下试图挤出一个微笑。

是的，所有园区都会参与这次嘉年华，他们有好多辆游行车，载满扮成各种经典形象的工作人员在园内巡游。亚瑟周围会围着一群蓝精灵，背靠一座城堡，车尾还有一只喷火的巨龙。巡游在每天上午有一次，夜幕降临的时候有一次。在白天，当行进到某一地点时，他要随机从观众中选出一个孩子，邀请他/她上车；而在晚上，就像化妆师说的，他要发射咒语，点燃所有烟花。

相比这些，亚瑟更喜欢不巡游的时候，因为那时他会待在指定的地点与游客合照。他就是为了这个才同意把自己弄成长胡子魔法师的，因为他将站在亚瑟王的雕像旁边，就在冰激凌车对面，离售卖员最近的地方。

“切记，”化妆师最后为他调整了帽子的位置，并嫌它太过正经，“你可以和游客们拍照，和小孩子们拥抱，但是不要说话，因为你的声音不是老梅林的。当然啦，记得在长袍里装一些小玩具，随机拿出来，就像变魔法一样！”

那不是魔法。亚瑟想，魔法才不会这么幼稚，魔法是横扫千军主宰生死的力量。但是一件事立即闯入了他的脑海——很久之前，在卡美洛，有人向国王举报说她看见有巫师在森林里施法，让一团烟雾变成了一匹马。那件事差点就害盖乌斯丢了性命，当时他们都以为是那个巫师追捕者在捣鬼，但是，现在回想起来——

那该死的当然是梅林，是梅林在森林里玩一团烟雾。

亚瑟想翻一个巨大的白眼，但他现在困在扯不清的眉毛头发和胡子里，胡子的尾端还拖在地板上。

魔法有时很幼稚。他只好赞同道，即使是有史以来最伟大的法师，也不能阻止这一点。

“快点儿，有史以来最伟大的法师——”化妆师从他身边退开几步，拿出他们称为手机的那个东西，“——看镜头！”

***

第一天早上一切都很顺利，亚瑟邀请了一个小女孩走上巡游车，她兴奋地一直拽他的袍子——还有他的胡子，亚瑟只好偷偷扯住它防止当众出篓子。下车的时候，他送给她嘉年华徽章，而小女孩给他的胡子一个响亮的亲吻。

“这是最好的礼物！梅林！”她甜甜地欢呼。

卡洛琳和劳拉也来参加了园游，亚瑟送给她们免费的票。卡洛琳被劳拉逼着戴上了一对猫耳朵，后者自己则穿着类似蜜蜂的衣服。亚瑟没告诉她们他扮演的是谁，不明真相的劳拉高兴地在石中剑园区和大法师合了影，她从亚瑟的袖子里得到一只玩具小马，并且拉着卡洛琳的手说：“快看！亚瑟和梅林，他们在一起！”

她指的当然是亚瑟所扮的法师和他身旁的雕像，但是亚瑟觉得她说的没错，一个在梅林装扮里的亚瑟，他们……呃，合二为一。

这时候，冰激凌车里的售卖员正在更加卖力地帮客人们拔出“冰剑”。偶尔，在游客不那么多的片刻里，他会抬起头往这边望过来，而亚瑟会在他的注视下莫名紧张，手忙脚乱——一次，仅仅一次，他被自己的长胡子绊倒。当他在巫师袍的纠缠下艰难爬起，捡回滚远了的魔杖时，亚瑟觉得自己的扮演再不会比此刻更接近那个真实的梅林。

也许那个叫艾格米德的售卖员也这么觉得，因为他看着亚瑟，远远微笑了一下。

中午太阳最厉害的时候，气温估计达到了二十六度。他们有一个多小时午休，但亚瑟吃完工作餐就会回到这里，因为售卖员不会离开冰激凌车直到下午三点，那之后就会有人来接他的班，一直到晚上十点园游会结束。

见到他没有去休息，而是顶着这身不舒服的装扮继续坐在这儿，售卖员可能有点惊讶。他从冰柜里取了一支“冰剑”，下车向亚瑟走来。

“嗨，大魔法师。”他友好地说，伸手递来冰棍，“天气有点热，你可能需要这个。”

亚瑟的心脏搏动地那么明显，以至于他觉得这里所有人都能听到。艾格米德在白衬衫外穿着棕色的围裙，上面别着他的工作胸牌，除了凸出来的名字，还刻着一只炸毛的卡通猫头鹰。

但是。亚瑟想，不管他叫什么，他有和梅林一模一样的声音——也许不完全一样，不那么年轻清亮，但是……

他接过冰棍塞进被胡子围绕的嘴里，眨着眼睛，口齿含糊地说：“谢谢。”

艾格米德看上去还想说点什么，但冰激凌车前来了新的顾客，他只好回到车上去。

冰剑让亚瑟的牙齿发起抖来，他很庆幸自己是在这幅鬼都认不出的装扮下和艾格米德说话。如果他以原来的样子看着售卖员走过来，用这种客气的语调和自己打招呼，像两个陌生人那样聊天，他会非常、非常想立刻转身离开。

到了傍晚，游客更多了，游乐园的草地里到处点起了暖色的地灯，除此之外，只有中央大路上巡游的车队最为闪耀。人们手里拿着荧光棒或小桔灯，跟着车队缓慢移动，为每个节目爆发欢呼，接近尾声时，亚瑟——不，应该说——是梅林法师出场了，他踩着音乐节奏挥动魔杖，随着他的动作，夜幕中出现一颗颗闪亮的星辰，它们高高升起，然后碎开，变成雨点纷纷洒落，当这些雨点落到地面时，瞬间点亮了树木枝叶里悬挂的彩球，摩天轮、过山车上也亮起灯光，而道路两旁的篱笆上出现了闪闪发亮的飘带。坠落的星辰点亮了整个世界，音乐旋律更加欢快，随着咒语念出、魔杖的最后一挥舞，各种颜色的烟花从四面八方飞上天空，发出灿烂夺目的光芒，巡游车上喷出一股股金粉和银粉，飘落向拥挤的人群。

游客们沉浸在这美妙的氛围中，纷纷举起和身边伙伴相牵的手，蹦跳着让那些闪亮的光点落在彼此肩头。

亚瑟知道这不是真正的魔法，其实，他对魔法的了解太少了。他曾深深地记得魔法给他带来的那些伤害，妮薇，莫嘉娜，乌瑟……不死的敌人，煎熬的民众，可怕的诅咒。但是在最后，一切终结时，他所记得的魔法变成了梅林，变成碎火光里飞出的小龙，还有梅林金色的眼睛——变成了美好之物。

他要为此而感谢他。

***

“梅——林——”

亚瑟拒绝承认，不过一天半的时间，他已经习惯了别人这么叫他。

往往是一堆又一堆孩子，每个都试图顺着他的胡子往上爬。

“你能变一只乌龟出来吗？”

“你能帮我长高点吗？”

“你能把我爸爸变成一条鱼吗？”

亚瑟不能回答这些问题，但他想象着自己被允许这么说：“我倒是很愿意把你变成一条鱼，这样你就不会再问这种蠢问题了。”

昨晚八点巡游结束后，他本可以卸妆，然后用接下来的两个小时自由地在园区闲逛，可他选择直接搭上巴士回伦敦，好好地睡一觉。这实在太累了。

第二天上午艾格米德没有出现，他是第二班。如果他不在那辆冰激凌车里，亚瑟就觉得失去了待在这儿的意义，他还会忍不住猜想：艾格米德住在哪里；他不上班的时候会是什么样子；是否和家人在一起；喜欢做些什么。这种猜想已经成了一种危险信号，亚瑟得一遍遍告诫自己，他不是梅林。

下午三点钟艾格米德来接班时，亚瑟没有和他打招呼。他是故意这么做的，毕竟这样才显得正常，一个忙着和游客合影的人不会注意到冰激凌店员什么时候来接班。但他限制不了自己的视线往那里漂移，在眼镜框和老年妆的遮挡下，偶尔看看他工作时的样子。

那件事发生的时候，亚瑟就正在走神，所以他没在一开始注意到从坡道上冲下来的轮椅。

“迪安！等等！”一个男人在喊。

轮椅里坐着一个十二岁左右的少年，脸上的肌肉紧绷着，双手很快地推动着椅轮，旁若无人地往下冲，游客们纷纷往两边躲闪。

那台轮椅就向着亚瑟王雕像直冲过来，但在坡道拐弯处，后面的男人费力地追上了它，抓住轮椅把手，强迫它停了下来。

“迪安！”男人生气地喊道。

“别管我！”少年咬着牙，眼睛里露出愤恨，想再次推动椅轮离开。

男人紧紧攥住扶手，强迫少年正对着自己。他吞咽着口水，忍耐情绪，一字一顿地说：“我是你父亲。”

“哦，很好，”迪安回敬道，“现在我没法自己跑开了。”

“你不该这么——”男人像是在努力搜寻一个不那么激烈的词，“自暴自弃。不该放弃你自己。”

有些游客停下脚步注视这对父子，但男人旁若无人，只是盯着自己的儿子：“我们希望你能振作起来，但最重要的是，我们都希望你能快乐。”

“快乐？”迪安好笑地说，“所以你们带我来这个，游乐园——”他环顾四周，发现了亚瑟，“带我来看这种可笑的表演，这个长胡子老头，他以为他自己是什么伟大的角色——”

“迪安。”男人说，想制止儿子继续发泄他的情绪。

“——但事实从来都不是这样！”男孩大声说道，“该死的命运只会摧毁一切，如果我想跑步，它就夺去我的双腿；如果我深爱某个人，它就夺去她的生命——永远是这样！”

亚瑟往前走了一步，而迪安望着他说：“哦，老头，你是梅林，是吗？传说中最伟大的法师？嗯？那么你能给我一双腿吗？你不能！我知道，不仅因为你是个假人，他们只是找你来扮演——就算你是真的，你也不能！就像他们都说亚瑟王会复活，因为他是‘永恒之王’，但他不是！他只是你背后的那座雕像——”

男孩语无伦次地说着，眼泪无声地从他脸颊上滑下，滴在毫无知觉的双腿上。

“够了，迪安……”

“梅林法师拯救不了亚瑟王，因为在该死的命运面前所有人都一样无力反抗！”迪安最后喊道，抬起双手按住自己的眼睛，想把所有眼泪按回它们涌出的地方。他父亲抱住了他的头，紧紧搂住他的肩膀。

“我只是……想再站起来，”迪安很小声地哽咽着，“但不可能了，永远不可能了……”

围观的游客们沉默地走开，他们什么也做不了，只能默契地不再去看这对父子。

亚瑟也什么都做不了，他扮演了一整天大魔法师，但他根本没有魔法。

“迪安。”

有个柔和的声音在他们旁边响起。

父子俩同时抬起头，冰激凌车的售卖员站在他们面前。

“亚瑟是‘永恒之王’，并不因为他能主宰命运，超越生死。”艾格米德平静地说。他蹲下身去，仰望着男孩的双眼，“而是因为，每当有人揭竿而起、勇敢地反抗命运；或身处穷途末路，却又重新捡起希望，亚瑟王就会在他身上复活。”

迪安只是愣愣地看着他。他的声音中有某种坚实的力量，像夜晚的海浪、森林的风声一样，使人平静。

“虽然梅林法师不可能给你一双腿，但他可以给你一些别的。”艾格米德转过头，看着亚瑟，然后视线微微一转，移向对面。

亚瑟忽然明白了他的意思，他扯着自己的长胡子、拖着长袍，跑到冰激凌车那儿，捧出一根仍然插好的“石中剑”。

“你需要拔出自己的剑。它牢牢地嵌在石头里，在别人看来，它永远不可能被拔出来，但你必须去做，不是因为命运，”艾格米德说，“而是因为你仍有坚持，所以绝不放弃。”

迪安从亚瑟手中默默拔出“冰剑”，艾格米德凝视着他仍旧沾满泪痕的脸，轻轻捏了捏他的膝盖，然后微笑道：“现在，吃一根大魔法师送给你的冰棍吧。”


	9. 第八章 纵使相逢

亚瑟机械地脱下巫师长袍，化妆师帮助他除去假发、隐形眼镜和妆容。

“今天过得怎么样？”她随口问。

“还好。”亚瑟答道，问题钻进了他的耳朵，没有钻进他的意识。

他的意识，全被艾格米德所占据，他说的每个字都像叮叮当当的钢珠敲打在他的神经上。布莱恩医生是怎么说的？你所有的感觉都在神经细胞里，如果没有它，就没有记忆，没有一切。

那么现在，这些音节就组成了他的神经细胞。

“好了！”化妆师拍拍他的肩膀，“下班了，小伙子。”

亚瑟从镜子前站起来，大魔法师消失，他又是他自己了。他沉默地收拾好东西，穿上夹克衫。

“外面有点冷，”化妆师提醒他，“今晚降温了。”

“那么，明天见。”亚瑟说，把钥匙和零钱塞进夹克衫的口袋，拉开化妆间的门。

“明天见。”她心情不错地回答。

亚瑟走出办公楼，绕到园区里，狂欢还在继续。今晚巡游结束后，他被几个热情的游人拦下来合影，回化妆间的时间有点晚，现在已经九点多了。虽然规定十点钟闭园，但实际上每天晚上都会超过这个点，因为过山车前排队的游客还很多，时间总会适当延长。

他走到石中剑附近，冰激凌车仍在营业，由于晚间气温骤降，并没有什么客人，艾格米德和另一个同样穿着衬衫和围裙的人一起，正在核算账单，清点收银机里的现金。

亚瑟想象着自己走上前去，轻松随意地说：“嗨，伙计，你下午提到的那个故事，亚瑟和梅林，听上去你对他们很了解。”

他也许不会真的这么说，但他必须和他谈谈。他已经想了好几个小时，关于艾格米德下午说的那些话。

很久之前，当亚瑟在森林里拔出真正的石中剑时，梅林在他身后说：

“你注定要成为阿尔比恩最伟大的国王。无论什么都不能阻止你，即使是这块石头。”

他也曾万念俱灰，也曾一蹶不振，因而他永远不会忘记那个瞬间，伴着耀眼的阳光，所有希望重新回到他心中。他笃信梅林的每个字，所以才能毫无畏惧，伸手握住剑柄。

而就在今天下午，艾格米德说：“你需要拔出自己的剑。它牢牢地嵌在石头里，在别人看来，它永远不可能被拔出来，但你必须去做，不是因为命运，而是因为你仍有坚持，所以绝不放弃。”

——没有人像这样说话，除了梅林。只有梅林才像个傻瓜一样，对亚瑟的命运如此笃定。只有他才会在千年之后谈起他时语气像一个老朋友，像原本就认识他，像叙说回忆，而不是从某本可笑的书中读到过。

那就是梅林。他所有的直觉都在这么告诉他。

但就算他不是，也没什么大不了。亚瑟已经下定决心，理清一切之后，他会离开他的生活，彻底离开，再也不到这个游乐园来。这不会很难，因为他只要梅林，其他哪怕是和他长得一模一样的人也不行。

他要弄清楚一切，就在今晚，他需要这个问题的答案。

艾格米德和他的同事一直清点完所有东西，关上灯，将车篷合拢，锁上车门，然后一起向休息区走去。亚瑟没法在有他人在场的时候问他这些，但他可以等到他独自一人的时候。除了这辆车，他不知道还有哪儿能找到他，于是他沿着一道插着几支假火把的围墙一路往前，抄近路走到游乐园的工作人员出口，决定在这里等待。

出口附近就是停车场，不知道艾格米德下班之后如何回家。也许他有自己的车、就在停车场；也许他也坐巴士；也许他根本就住在附近。

一阵冷风刮来，亚瑟拉紧夹克衫的拉链，靠在一根柱子后，想着过去和未来。

他的一生好像都是这么来来回回，走了很多弯路，每一次，总是在快要终结时才看清真相。

但是，命运最终给了他重来的机会。所以几个月前，他被水流冲到泰晤士河的岸边；而现在，他站在这里，感觉到自己的心像终于风平浪静的水面，抹去惶惑、恐惧和愧疚。它告诉他，应该走到艾格米德面前去，不再逃避，就像走到一面镜子前去，这面镜子会映照出他旧日的影子，照出他一千多年前老朽的骨骼，照出他不属于这个时代的灵魂，照出他的渴望和害怕，最终，照出一个不再是国王而只是凡人的亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

他耐心地等待着，没有丝毫急迫，因为他知道他等的人终究会来。

艾格米德出现在出口，换下了工作服，穿着普通的外套，两手空空。依然是刚才那个同事和他走在一起。在停车场入口处他们分手道别，同事转进了停车场，而艾格米德向着巴士站走去。

亚瑟远远跟在他身后，保持着不被警觉的距离。巴士站不像停车场这样近，需要走一段路，他可以在中途去和他打招呼。

说实在的，他还不知道第一句话该说什么。

“嗨，我是梅林，也就是白天那个长胡子老头，但其实我想问，你是不是梅林？”

这太傻了，亚瑟觉得。他所需要做的应该只是走到梅林眼前去，然后梅林就会自动瞪大眼睛，就像每一次他而进入房间而亚瑟已经提前起床，或没要他帮忙就穿好了衣服时。

他只会像那样惊讶一下，然后立即就能变回亚瑟的朋友，就像他们从来没有分开过。

随着自己离那个背影越来越近，亚瑟能听到感觉到心脏的战栗，在行人稀少的道路上格外明显。

正在这时，车道上忽然传来一声刺耳的刮擦。一辆白色小轿车鲁莽超车，为了避让迎面而来的另一辆车，它急转方向，拐向道路这边，但它的速度太快了，而方向已经偏离——

“——梅林！”

他根本来不及思考，就以最快的速度冲了过去，他忘记了如果那真是梅林，他的魔法绝对可以轻易掀翻好几辆这样的车。事实上，无论梅林有或没有魔法、是弱小还是强大，他永远会冲上去。就像现在这样——

亚瑟一把抓住他的衣服，将他推向人行道里侧、扑在墙上。那辆白色轿车伴随着尖锐的刹车声贴着亚瑟的后背滑过去，撞进一家商店紧锁的玻璃门。

他大口喘气，手还抓着对方的衣服，好极了，现在他不用为如何打招呼而烦恼了——他刚刚直接叫了艾格米德“梅林”。

可艾格米德一点反应也没有——他仍被亚瑟牢牢压在墙上，那双浅蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地、震惊地望着他，嘴唇张开，但没发出任何声音。

亚瑟不知道这代表什么。他也许是因车祸而惊恐，而根本没有注意到他说了什么。

于是他下定决心，又一次试探地喊：“梅林？”

艾格米德仍旧毫无反应。

亚瑟明白了，他立刻松开自己微微颤抖的双手，想要退后。

“抱歉。”他道歉，却不知道到底是为了叫错他的名字，还是为了所有所有的一切。很明显他从一开始就错了，从他捡起空玻璃瓶、痛苦地站在冰激凌车外时就错了。他已经预料到这种情况，从现在开始，他将退出这个人的生活——

但是亚瑟没能退开，艾格米德的手指用力抓住了他的夹克衫，直到指节发白。

他像是试图说话，却几乎不能完整地发出几个音节。他睁大眼睛看着亚瑟，完全不眨一下，直到双眼发红，直到一滴泪水无声无息地从他浅蓝色的眼睛里滑出，滑过颧骨、脸颊和下颌。它们仿佛能一直睁下去，不在乎深夜的冷风不断在吹。

“你刚才，”最终他说出几个词，又喘息着缓了好一阵子，像是那几个字一时耗尽了他的力气，“你刚才喊我……”

亚瑟望着他，从他的双眼中看到一堵墙在渐渐崩塌。如果此时他还不能确认这个人是谁，那他就该立刻跳回泰晤士河里去。

“梅林。”他说，抓住他的胳膊，语气万分笃定，声音却很轻柔，“是我。亚瑟。”

梅林的呼吸愈发急促，瞳孔微微放大。

“亚瑟。”他又说了一遍。

出乎他意料地，梅林突然松开了扯住他夹克衫的手，用力推开了他。

“不。”梅林摇头说，闭上眼睛，双手狠狠按住两侧颞骨，“不，不。你又来了。”

亚瑟不明所以，他想重新靠近他，但梅林侧身躲开：“你又来了，这回我不会上当的。”

“梅林？”亚瑟疑惑而担忧地呼唤，而梅林倚在墙边，更狠地锤按自己的头，像是要把什么思绪逼退回去：“别喊我……停下！……不在这儿……你不是……”

“什么……不，我在这儿，看着我——”亚瑟固执地说。

梅林紧紧闭着眼睛，牙关紧咬，泪水从他紧闭的眼皮下渗出来，他恳求道：“回去，求你了，别这样……让我一个人待会儿！”

“梅林！”亚瑟捉住他的手腕，但梅林突然睁开眼，虹膜变成金色，一股可怕的力量从他身体里爆发出来，把亚瑟推开好几米，重重摔在地上。他听到一阵哗哗碎裂的声响，不远处商店橱窗的玻璃变成了亮晶晶的粉末。

终于摆脱了他的纠缠，梅林扶着墙壁，跌跌撞撞走了几步，想要离开这里。

亚瑟用掌心撑住地面，撑起上半身，他浑身疼痛得要命，原来这就是被梅林的魔法攻击的感觉。如果他想杀掉他，根本就只需这样眨眨眼。

那辆出了事故的小轿车还在商店门口，司机钻了出来，正站在路边打电话。他先是震惊地看着橱窗玻璃，不明白为什么相距车头五米以上的玻璃会碎裂，还整整齐齐地碎了十块。然后他怀疑地看着亚瑟。他没有撞到人，这一点他很清楚，即使亚瑟摔倒在地，像是想讹一笔保险费。而另一个男人更加奇怪，他脚步不稳地走过这辆冲进商店的轿车，脸上的神情痛苦而后悔，就像这场车祸是他的错。

亚瑟勉强爬起来，感到所有关节都在疼。现在他确定了梅林的身份，可有一个更大的问题摆在他面前——他把他当成了一个幻觉。不仅如此，这个幻觉还严重影响了他的意识，让他当着陌生人的面，在马路上不受控制地施了魔法。亚瑟知道，在轿车司机喊来更多人之前，他需要让梅林认识到自己是真实的，或者直接把他带到某个更安全的地方去。

他不顾疼痛的肢体，抬脚追上去，跟在他身后。梅林的手仍放在额头上，看得出他依旧因刚才发生的事而痛苦。

亚瑟不知道为什么见到自己会让梅林失控，在白天，他明明还是那个平静的、友好的、站在冰激凌车里的人，甚至能和别人谈起亚瑟王的故事。

也许他不应该这样突然地出现在他面前，他应该想一个更好的方式。

亚瑟在心中难受地重复，是的，他应该想一个更好的方式。

***

卡洛琳亲吻了劳拉的额头，帮她整理好玩具、关上房间的灯，然后去厨房给自己倒了杯水，趿着拖鞋回到卧室。她靠在床头翻看了两本设计杂志，时而回复手机上的消息，终于困意来袭，她调好闹钟，钻进被子里。

几乎刚陷入睡眠，手机突然振动起来。

零点二十八分，陌生号码。

卡洛琳呻吟一声，伸手把它关掉。

屏幕又亮起来，零点三十分，陌生号码。

卡洛琳疑惑地划开按键，把手机凑到耳边，困倦且恼火地说：“你好？”

“卡洛琳，”一个熟悉的声音，微微喘息，因她终于接听了电话而放松，“我需要你的帮助。”

卡洛琳立即清醒了，那是亚瑟，在她印象里从来不打电话的亚瑟。

“亚瑟？你在哪儿？”

“一个电话亭里。”亚瑟说，“这里还有一家已经关门的商场。”

卡洛琳来不及为亚瑟是什么时候记住了她的号码而惊讶，她匆忙爬起，换上外出的衣服，拿了外套和车钥匙，轻手轻脚地出了门。

半小时之后，一辆福特汽车出现在亚瑟所说的地方，道路上空空荡荡，因而他很好辨认。车停稳后，卡洛琳摇下车窗，向亚瑟招手。

一分钟后，亚瑟把一个看起来像是失去意识的人塞进了她的车后座。

“他是谁？”卡洛琳瞪大眼睛望着坐进副驾驶位的亚瑟，“你把我扯进了一桩绑架案吗？”

“那是我的朋友。”亚瑟疲惫地解释道。

卡洛琳断然否认：“你从没说过你在伦敦有朋友，而且他看起来要比你大上十几岁。”

“说来话长——”

“他怎么了？”

“他身体出了点状况。”

“身体出了点状况？”卡洛琳惊恐地说，“他是昏过去了！”

“是的……我没法说清楚。”亚瑟抬手捂住脸，把头发向后捋去。卡洛琳这才发现，他的手背上有长长一道擦伤。

“你的手——”

“那没事。”亚瑟说，“快走吧。”

卡洛琳皱着眉发动汽车。如果对方不是亚瑟，她大概会立即报警。

“你的朋友叫什么？”她问。

亚瑟愣了愣，他回头看看这个昏过去的男人：“我想他现在叫做艾格米德。”

卡洛琳快被他语焉不详的回答搞疯了。

“你要去哪儿？”她最终投降。

“去我的屋子。”

“照顾病人？”卡洛琳摇摇头，“别做梦了，我知道你那儿什么都没有。回我家吧，我至少还有客房——和热水。”

亚瑟默认了她的建议，福特车一路飞驰，消失在下一个路口。


	10. 第九章 梅林与梅林

那道锁铐把他的手腕紧紧箍在石壁上，他试了自己所知道的、能想出的所有魔咒，它依旧不为所动。他只能用尚且自由的那只手去抠挖，甲缝里积满了灰尘、铁锈和鲜血。

“命运的审判，艾莫瑞斯……因你挑战古教，质疑最古老的魔法的源头……”

三女神的声音在黑暗的洞穴中回荡，伴随滴水声响。

他想起来了，这是一场战争，他和古教的战争，一批愿意建立新世界的法师和旧时代男女祭司之间的战争。

“你向命运宣战，而命运对你宣判……”三女神干枯沙哑的声音彼此重复，在幽深宽广的洞穴中发出回音。

“谎言！”他吼道，呼啸的魔法震碎了石壁，“古教无权替命运发言。没有人会接受你们虚伪的审判。”

“你会付出代价，艾莫瑞斯，你终将失败。亚瑟·潘德拉贡输了，你也一样。”

“我不会输。”他咬着牙说，“他也没有。”

三女神依旧用她们那难听至极的嗓音唱着：“……命运的审判，你的枷锁……即为永恒本身。”

她们消失了，洞穴变成一个只有黑暗和寂静的地方，他疲惫地睡去又醒来，时间变得模糊。

他不会输……不能输。阿尔比恩还在前方等着他。

黑暗突然被撕开一道裂缝，就像有人在后面将它一剑劈开。模糊的剪影从那道裂缝中向他走来，越来越近，也越来越熟悉，那个人穿着离去时那件盔甲，提着长剑，金发闪耀，从光明的深渊中走出，来到他面前。

“亚瑟？”他呢喃出声，不敢置信。

亚瑟提着剑，在他身旁半跪下来，轻柔地应道：“梅林。”

他的蓝眼睛闪着坚定的光。

***

梅林从噩梦中惊醒，他已经很久没做这样的梦，算起来可能有几百年。

他发现自己躺在一个陌生的房间里，窗帘透着朦胧的白。他正准备用一个咒语让自己清醒一些，门突然被推开了，一个女人走了进来。发现他醒着，她几乎是立刻又逃了出去，喊道：“亚瑟——！”

亚瑟？

梅林猛地从床上坐起——亚瑟！

噩梦和回忆在他脑海交替闪过，突然，灯亮了，床前多了个人，穿着长袖衫和长裤，双手叉腰，表情严峻，嘴唇微微撅起。

“既然你醒了，梅林。”他说，用一种时隔多年却依然熟悉的欠揍的语调，“我想你可以告诉我，昨夜你叫我‘走开’、‘回去’和‘滚蛋’只是一时戏言。因为我并不想听从你的吩咐。”

梅林呆呆地坐在床上。最近这几十年，他的幻觉从来没有持续过这么长时间。一般它们总是一闪即逝、在人群中出现又消失。就算曾经、很久之前，在那场大战的尾声，它们长时间纠缠他的那段时间，也不会持续到他从强制休眠中醒来。

床前那个人对他挑起了眉毛：“梅林？”他说，把重音落在“e”上，“你有没有听我说话？”

他太真实了，太真实了。梅林想，他和那些形象不同，他把他扑到墙上、避开一辆汽车，他呼唤他的名字，然后……

对方走过来，给了他后脑勺一下。

“嗷。”梅林抱住头。

可以肯定的是，他的幻觉不会动手打他的脑袋。

他忽然眼角发热，喉咙里发出一声：“……亚瑟？”

“是我，”亚瑟立即在床边坐下，并且按住梅林脑袋上他刚才碰到的地方，“对不起，只是想给你一点小小的帮助。”他微笑地望着梅林，蓝眼睛里绝对有那么一点泪光闪烁。

这双眼睛和梅林噩梦里那双渐渐重合，短暂地交汇，然后又分开。

终于它们清晰起来，在他眼前。他能看清亚瑟的睫毛，他虹膜上的每一条纹路，还有闪烁的光亮。

“哦，你该不是要哭了吧。”梅林说。

亚瑟看上去想再对他脑袋来一下，只是看上去，因为他伸长胳膊，紧紧抱住了梅林。

他的肌肤温暖，骨骼结实，他可以触碰，并且胸膛随着呼吸起伏。他的心跳真实有力，脉搏充满生机，不是被召回的空壳，也不是被释放的幽灵。

他温热的鼻息拂在梅林脖颈旁，混杂着紧张和宽慰。

“也许我会。”亚瑟的声音充满笑意，“但绝不会让你知道。”

有人在梅林的胸膛里吹胀了一只气球，又把他的大脑组织全替换成了轻飘飘的烟雾。他在这里。亚瑟在这里，真实的存在着。这一点没有让梅林激动，相反，它给了他一千多年来都从未真正到来的宁静。

“亚瑟。”他念道。

而亚瑟更紧地抱住他，下巴硌在他的肩膀后。

梅林闭上眼睛，在他紧闭的眼皮下，虹膜闪过金光，时间在这一刻暂停了。他抬起手来，拥抱住亚瑟宽阔的后背，把脸颊贴在他耳后，闻到他身上传来的陌生的肥皂味。胸膛中那只气球越来越大，他几乎要随着它漂浮起来。

“亚瑟将会回来……”

老龙的声音出现在耳畔。

“……当阿尔比恩危难之际。”

气球“砰”地被戳破，梅林刚刚漂浮起来的心忽然砸下一块沉重的石头。

阿尔比恩的危难。亚瑟不知道这个预言，但梅林很清楚，这意味着将有什么事情发生。重大的、危险的事情。

时间突然恢复流动，他离开亚瑟的手臂，而后者像个傻瓜一样张着怀抱，瞪大眼睛，继而泄气地说：“哦，你是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋，梅林。你依旧觉得我是一个幻觉？”

“什——不！”梅林说，但他很喜欢看亚瑟吃瘪的神情，他简直快忘了自己有多怀念它。他上下打量了一番，评价道，“唔，在我的幻觉里，你拥有更好的衣着品味。”

亚瑟立即扫视自己的衣服，最普通的灰色的休闲裤，一件松松垮垮的地摊上衣（上面印着环保口号，是的，是他第一次去求职时穿的那件）。他的衣服来来去去就那么几件，二十一世纪的时尚不容易搞懂，如果可以，他宁愿穿回卡美洛的那些老古董。

“但是，”亚瑟说，“这不是我的错。要知道，以前我的衣服一直是你挑的。”

梅林噎住了，像是才想起这一点。

亚瑟按住他的肩膀，表情变得认真：“告诉我，梅林。你在这儿多久了？”

“在哪儿？”

“离开卡美洛。你离开卡美洛多久了。”

“噢，”梅林平静地说，“我一直在这儿。”

亚瑟脸上的笑意消失得干干净净，他看着梅林，好半天说不出话，蓝眼睛透露出复杂的心绪。

“那是我最坏的猜想。”最后他轻声说。

“故事很长，亚瑟，”梅林柔和地说，“如果你想知道，我以后会慢慢告诉你。关于卡美洛，关于阿尔比恩。”

“关于你。”亚瑟接道。

“关于我。”梅林许诺，“但我想先听你的故事，你为什么会出现在这里？”

亚瑟苦笑：“那本是我希望你来解释的。我最后记得是在卡美洛，在那片草地上，你知道——我死了。意识消失了，但是接下来，我在伦敦的某间医院中醒来，有人治好了我的伤，告诉我现在是二十一世纪。那是几个月前发生的事。”

“治好了你的伤？”梅林疑惑地说。

“医生给我做了手术，取出了碎片。”

“什么？”梅林立刻伸手去扯他的衣服。

“等等——”亚瑟和他在长袖衫上作着斗争，“不行——”

梅林直接动用魔法，把他的上衣从头顶扯去，露出手术伤疤。

“你耍赖。”亚瑟咬牙说。

梅林没有理会他，他低下头，专注地研究亚瑟的身体。左肋有一个缝合口，另一道在前胸。经过几个月的生长，它们变得更加平滑，颜色也稍稍减淡。他用手指小心翼翼地触碰着这些伤疤，它们趴在亚瑟的皮肤上就像两条丑陋的虫子。他还记得，恍如昨日，他拼命想治愈这个伤口，却绝望地得知致命的龙息剑碎片正在向亚瑟的心脏移动。

接着——他看到了——在亚瑟腰背处有一些肯定是新出现的淤青，还有他的手臂后侧，还有，他手背上也有一道长长的暗红色的擦伤。

梅林的手指像被电到一样离开他的皮肤，犹豫地问：“这是我弄的吗？”

亚瑟立即否认：“不是。”

他轻咬着下嘴唇，假装无辜地与他对视——这表情完全骗不过梅林。

“你刚才不想让我看的是这些。”梅林敏锐地指出。

“拜托，”亚瑟耸肩，“你当时不知道那是我。”

“不。”梅林难过地撑住额头。他以为那是幻觉，他觉得痛苦、危险、还有恐惧，魔法爆发出来，那股力量把亚瑟抛开摔到几米之外，“对不起……对不起，我真应该控制住。你应该直接把我打昏。”

“好了，”亚瑟锤了一把梅林的胳膊，重新套上上衣，“最关键是，我找到了你。这些小伤根本连代价都不算。”

他的语调简直称得上欢快，因为他确实很开心——他高高兴兴地望着梅林，一瞬间，失去故土的惆怅、与时代不融的孤独，全都算不上什么了，毕竟梅林在他眼前呢。他几乎想感谢命运。即使现在还有很多事仍是谜团，但他们往后有大把的时间，可以慢慢回忆，慢慢分析。

一个小小的身影闯进门来，打断了他的思绪，劳拉蹦蹦跳跳地扑到床边：“亚瑟——卡洛琳让我提醒你，已经七点了。”

梅林闻言便掀开被子：“老天，我还得工作——我们这是在哪儿？”

“卡洛琳家。”亚瑟说，“这件事同样说来话长。”

劳拉把他们带到餐厅，卡洛琳准备了烤面包、火腿、煎蛋、玉米片和牛奶，还有一些草莓。

“哇哦。”亚瑟心情很好，好几个月来他都只吃工作餐或便利店的东西，“这简直是皇家早餐。”

梅林扫了他一眼，对卡洛琳道谢，后者正在把餐盘摆好：

“别客气，亚瑟的朋友就是我们的朋友，对吗劳拉？”

劳拉正往自己的碗里舀玉米片。

“你感觉还好吧，”卡洛琳抬起头来微笑，“昨晚吓坏我了，差点以为亚瑟要绑架你。”

“我没事，”梅林说，“那只是一些小问题。”

他们匆匆吃完早餐，亚瑟抓过外套，催促梅林：“快，我们得走了。”

“我们？”梅林疑惑道，“你说‘我们’是什么意思？”

“去工作。”亚瑟摊手。

“但是，”梅林说，“——你？”

“这个嘛，”亚瑟神秘地微笑着，“你绝对想不到。”

***

这一天与几个月来的所有日子都不同。连昨天都显得遥远极了，连一夜未眠的疲倦都算不了什么。亚瑟忍不住地嘴角上扬，在这一天他不只是“活着”。他感觉到了“存在”——因为梅林就在他附近。

但是梅林对他扮演“自己”，唯一的反应就是：“所以你一直在这里。前两天，一直在这里。像个傻瓜一样看我卖冰激凌。”

“那不傻——”

“那不傻，”梅林说，“好吧。只是偶尔被自己的长胡子绊一跤。”

“那是我在模仿你！”亚瑟申辩道，“记得吗，‘大法师梅林’？”

梅林再也忍不住笑了，并用非常和善的眼神看着他。亚瑟感到十分无助，原先，在卡美洛，梅林的年龄比他还小，他可以欺负他，嘲讽他，说很多话来把他辩住，但是现在，梅林不仅看上去比他大，实际上也是如此。每当他浅蓝色的眼睛变得……和善，亚瑟总能感觉自己又成了个乡下傻子。

依旧是中午午休的时候，亚瑟坐到冰激凌车旁、从车门里撑出来的遮阳棚下，在空闲时和梅林聊天，讲述这几个月以来的经历，顺便享受他提供的冰软香甜的甜筒和雪糕。

亚瑟把自己的长胡子捞起，堆在膝盖上，魔杖插在衣领里，一手抓着一个甜筒。为了不弄脏道具胡子，他只能伸出舌头去舔。当然，眼镜依然架在鼻梁上，只是可能稍微有点下滑。

有好几个游客对着他拍照，他并不在乎，毕竟——大法师梅林本人都对他毁坏他的形象没有意见。

这张照片很快就会贴上推特、脸书，进入搞笑图集和表情包里。不过亚瑟关心的只是：“为什么卡美洛没有这么好吃的东西？”

“如果有的话，”梅林轻描淡写地说，“那么你的腰带上可能需要再打三个孔。”

亚瑟眯起眼睛，鼓着腮帮子，在老魔法师的妆容下，游客们又抓拍到了新的表情包。

“幸运的是，”梅林接着说，“现在我们可以买到适合所有腰围的腰带。”

亚瑟决定原谅他。毕竟梅林憋了太久了，他想，毕竟他不能对着幻觉进行讽刺，因为那个幻觉可能也没有他这么粗的腰。

但当亚瑟默默吃完甜筒，梅林给他递餐巾纸的时候，还递来一份账单。

“哈？”亚瑟说，“这是什么意思——我需要付钱吗？”

“当然，”梅林睁大的眼睛看看他又看看账单，“这里不是卡美洛的厨房，这也不是皇家下午茶——陛下。”

“但是——”

“我的薪水也很少。”梅林露出为难的表情。

胡扯，亚瑟吹了吹胡子，你应该能够点石成金！

梅林嘴角挂着一点笑容，收下他不甘愿地从袖子里掏出的几枚硬币。

接着亚瑟又继续讲故事，说到他是怎么在游乐园偶遇“艾格米德”。

梅林思索着：“这个——瓶子，会是什么？”

“你能想到些什么吗？”亚瑟说，“我还以为它和魔法沾点边。那个老人，加里，他怪怪的。”

“我没有印象，”梅林犹豫着，“我的记忆有点问题。”

亚瑟抓住了重点：“你的记忆？”

梅林：“那属于‘以后再谈’的部分。”

“你不能总这样，”亚瑟坚决地说，“这次我不会让你把什么重要的事瞒着我。”

“我保证会告诉你，到合适的时候。”

“只要别到最后。”亚瑟垂下眼睛。

“刚刚说到哪儿，”梅林岔开话题，“你因为别人喊我‘艾格米德’而没有来找我？”

亚瑟翻了个白眼：“没错。那是什么鬼名字？”

“那个嘛，”梅林嘴角向下，“那是《石中剑》里的一只猫头鹰。在那部动画片里，”他以夸张的口型说，“——你是一个男仆。”

亚瑟并不想看他是一个男仆的动画片，即使他正打扮成同一部动画里的梅林。

“那太荒唐了！”他站起来指着亚瑟王雕像旁边那个小雕像。梅林刚刚告诉他那个男孩是谁。

“他瘦的像根竹竿！我绝没有那么弱不禁风，我从出生起就被——”

“——训练成一个毫无幽默感的傻蛋。”梅林接道，“但你应该看看那部动画。里面你真的很可爱，还会恳求我把你变成一条金鱼。虽然事实上，我觉得你根本不用变——有时候你们的差别并不大。”

亚瑟离开冰激凌车走到对面去了，他不得不走，因为他刚刚把一指头酸奶冰激凌抹在了梅林的嘴唇上。

“只是一点白胡子。”他说，“考虑到你那么喜欢那部电影。”

所以他现在又站在亚瑟王雕像旁，开始和各种游客合影。不同的是现在他会直接倚在雕像的披风上，希望游客们把他们两个一起拍进去。

快到三点的时候，来了几个孩子，亚瑟照例从长袍里“变”出玩具来给她们。

“但是，”其中一个女孩拿着她粉红的毛绒球怯怯地说，“我也想要紫色的小马……可以吗？”

亚瑟很为难，因为最后一个紫色小马刚刚给了她的朋友。

女孩恳切地看着他，期待这个大魔法师能够换给她想要的玩具。

亚瑟正在犹豫，一个东西忽然坠进他的袖子里。

哦，当然了。他笑眯眯地对女孩挥了挥魔杖，然后伸出胳膊，手心里是紫色小马。

“耶！”女孩跳起来，“梅林——你真的拥有魔法吗？”

亚瑟不能回答，不过他在心里想：

是的，我真的拥有魔法。你看，那边那个冰激凌车里正在做甜筒的人——看到了吗？

他就是我的魔法。


	11. 第十章 万古星辰

亚瑟又一次挥动大魔法师的魔杖将黑暗点亮时，真正的梅林就站在下面。

全场灯火璀璨，金银亮粉在空气中飘飞，树上的彩球灯映亮人们的发梢、衣裙，他们欢呼挥手，周身笼罩着一层由灯光、温度和热烈的氛围组成的朦胧的光晕。

梅林没有鼓掌，也没有欢呼，只是站在原地，对他微笑。

亚瑟有种错觉，好像自己是唯一一个能看见他的人。其他人，虽然在梅林身旁拥挤、移动，但他们对他的存在毫无知觉。只在亚瑟眼中，梅林才清晰得像一个幻觉。

也许这就是那种感觉，在最美好的时分突然患得患失、无限惶恐，因为这一切太不可思议，让人怀疑命运的慷慨之下别有深意。

如果这一切只是一场梦怎么办？也许亚瑟还躺在泰晤士河边湿冷的桥洞中，后来的一切都只发生在他的脑子里，等他醒来，会发现太阳已经升起，加里就躺在附近，而他从来就没有一只空玻璃瓶子。

亚瑟绝不会把这些念头告诉梅林。就像没有告诉他自己已经卖掉了象征卡美洛皇室地位的戒指，也卖掉了和格温的那枚婚戒。同样的，他没有告诉梅林他是如何依靠他的声音才撑过最初那段时光；没告诉他自己在陌生的时代曾经心灰意冷、挣扎痛苦；也没提起在去和他相认之前，那些杂乱又丢脸的心理活动。

他略去了很多事情。和梅林经历的漫长时光相比，这些就和卡美洛粮仓里的一粒小麦一样微不足道。

巡游结束，亚瑟摘去大魔法师的外表，和梅林一起走在灯火辉煌的园区里。就算是卡美洛迎来最热闹的马戏团时，气氛也比不上二十一世纪的嘉年华。到处都是人群，还有各种新鲜的美食、奇怪的游戏。他们每个人拿着一根包含烤肉、土豆和青椒的烤串，上面洒着细细的辣椒粉。

“这是什么口味的菜？”辣椒粉很辣，亚瑟吐出了舌头。

“嗯……”梅林用牙齿撕下一块肉，眉头也跟着皱起来，“我不知道，可能是混合口味。”

亚瑟吞下一块土豆，含糊地说：“我以为你说你去过了世界上的每个角落。”

“几乎，”梅林说，舔掉嘴角的粉末，“而且我的记忆不太好。”

亚瑟把最后一点青椒吃下，清清嗓子：“那么，你觉得我刚才的‘魔法’怎么样？”

梅林的嘴角翘了起来。

“唔，你左右摇摆挥舞魔杖的样子很完美。”他回答。

“真的吗？”亚瑟不敢置信，“我还以为你会认为那很可笑。”

“但——”梅林竖起食指。

亚瑟就知道他会有个“但”。

“但我忍不住想起乌瑟——”梅林说，憋不住笑意，“老实讲，他可能会被你从灵界气回来。”

亚瑟发出一声呻吟。

卡美洛的老国王，一生致力于反对魔法，砍了无数巫师的脑袋，万万想不到，他的儿子有一天会挥舞魔杖。

亚瑟想象出他父亲的幽灵出现在游客中的情景，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。不过，说真的，卡美洛早已不在，连乌瑟最在乎的王座都不知道变成了哪儿的尘土，一切都没有了意义。

晚风把他们的头发向后吹拂，亚瑟望向远处、过山车和摩天轮上移动的灯光，脸上神情释然：“他的时代已经过去了。不仅如此，我的时代也过去了。在这儿，你是穿蓝色长袍的老头，我是一个瘦小的男仆，我们的时代都过去了。”

梅林走在他身旁，沉默了一会儿，“你会遗憾吗？”

“为了什么？”

“不再是国王，不再有责任，手中不再有剑，身边也不再有骑士。”梅林说，声音很温柔，“还有……格温。”

亚瑟脚步不停，往前走着。

“她后来还好吗？”他问。

“格温是个很成功的女王，”梅林说，“治国有方。你离开之后，她联合五大国的国王们结成联盟，那是联合王国的雏形。她还解除了禁令，制定了新法律，允许巫师们在卡美洛国境内生活。”

“嗯。”亚瑟表示他在听着。

“她和莱昂骑士，他们结了婚，在好多年之后。”梅林说，“不过依然没有孩子。王位最后传给了一个贵族骑士。再后来，联合王国中又爆发了战乱，五大国分崩离析，卡美洛沦陷了，我没……我没能阻止。”

“别为这自责，”亚瑟说，“我读过历史书。战争与和平总是循环往复，你没有责任永远守护卡美洛。”

“格温也在那时候失踪了。”梅林继续，垂下眼睛，“我当时在另一个地方，很久之后才得知。所以……”

“梅林。”亚瑟伸出手搂了搂他的肩膀，用明亮温和的蓝眼睛注视着他，“你为我，为阿尔比恩，做的已经太多了。你甚至做的比我更多。你一直说统一阿尔比恩是我的命运，但其实，我还没能完成，就抛下她离开了。”

“不，”梅林说，“亚瑟。没有你就没有阿尔比恩，是你的离去促使所有国王们联合起来，争取和平、对抗暴政和黑魔法——他们从你身上看到了希望，看到了勇气和牺牲。你还赢得了德鲁伊人的尊重，一批巫师揭竿而起，反抗古教的那一套规则，和联合王国结成了盟友。虽然我不愿意这么说，但是，”他的眼睛湿润了，“我想，你的死亡正是命运的一部分，正是完成阿尔比恩统一的一部分。”

亚瑟停住脚步，梅林眨着眼睛，低头注视着地面，而不愿看他。

“这听起来比我本人伟大许多。”亚瑟笑着，按上梅林的肩膀，“我的死亡开启了和平的序幕之类的，就像那些畅销小说的封面。但其实，亚瑟王是个自大的混蛋，而这一点只有一个叫梅林的人知道。”

梅林吃吃地笑了，抬起头来，眼里闪着光芒：“那确实是我对你的唯一印象。”

亚瑟抹掉他眼角的水渍：“……那时你哭了。我走的时候。也许命运在说没有我的死就没有阿尔比恩，但对我而言，唯一真实的，就是有人在为我流泪。”

梅林的鼻尖发红，这使他看起来几乎像个孩子，而不像一个在世间流浪了许久的人。亚瑟捏了捏他的鼻子，在梅林反抗之前收回手：

“我没有遗憾，梅林。一切都过去了，而现在，我有了新生活。”

“哦……”梅林说，“新生活。”

亚瑟抬脚往前走去：“快过来，我想去试试那边的墨西哥卷饼。”

但梅林没有跟上他。

亚瑟不解地回头，梅林站在原地，眼神漂移了片刻，又像是下定了什么决心，坚定地向他望来：

“亚瑟。”他说。

“嗯？”

“上一次，我失败了。”梅林的声音有一点颤抖，“我本该帮助你成为卡美洛最长久的国王，让你和格温永远幸福地生活在一起……但我失败了。所以这一次，”他摇了摇头，“我绝不会重蹈覆辙——我发誓。如果你愿意在新世纪生活，如果你找到了所爱的人，我会保证这一点，”他深深吸气，“我保证你和卡洛琳会永远健康而快乐。”

“什——”亚瑟被他搞懵了，很快又反应过来，“梅林，你的脑子真是有问题。我应该带你去找布莱恩医生，让他推荐精神专家——是的，我想在新世纪活下去，但是这关卡洛琳什么事？”

梅林愣住：“你不是和她住在一起吗？你——我以为——”

“梅林！”亚瑟吼道，吓得几个游客往他们这边侧了侧头，“我没和任何人住在一起。”

“可——”

“没有卡洛琳！没有任何人！”亚瑟捂住头，“你到底是有多蠢——天啊——我不需要你保证这些！不需要你傻乎乎地在我身后做这些事！如果你非要发誓，那就发誓：你会在这里，在我身边，没有秘密，没有谎言，没有沉默，也没有其他人。”他喘了口气，“只有我们两个。”

“我们两个？”梅林不安地动着手指，惊讶地有些结巴，“你说，只有我们两个？”

“我本来以为你变聪明了，”亚瑟说，“但现在我快被你气昏了，如果我有魔法大概爆发了一千回——是的。”

梅林脸上的肌肉在彼此冲突，故而组成不了一个合适的表情。

“……哦。”最后他说，可能终于明白了亚瑟的意思，歉疚地抿起嘴唇，眨了眨眼睛。

亚瑟不想再理他，翻了个白眼，转身往前走去。

没过多久，梅林跟了上来，和他并肩，意味深长地说：“但万一我想找个伴呢——”

“别做梦了，”亚瑟立即说，加快脚步把他甩在后面，“我给了你一千多年的假期，你找到了吗？如果这么长的时间都没人要你的话，以后也不会有的。”

他把一张纸币往后扔到梅林怀里：“我想吃那种卷饼，现在。”

梅林接住钱，歪了歪头：“你生气了。”

亚瑟的背影停住，从他肩膀的动作看，他在尽力忍住某种冲动。

当他转过身来的时候，梅林本能地准备捂头，但亚瑟并没有对着他的脑袋或别的地方来一下，反而，他的蓝眼睛里明明白白地写着无可奈何。

“好吧，我是在生自己的气。”他说。

梅林扬起了眉毛：“亚瑟，不得不说，这个全新的你太让我惊讶了。你确定他们只是在你胸口动了手术，而没有打开你的脑壳吗？”

亚瑟咬着口腔内壁，皱着眉头，没有搭理他的玩笑：“你离开我才几个月，但我——我离开你已经太久了。所以……你当然会有些新朋友。我忘记了这一点。你应该介绍我们认识。”

“噢，”梅林微笑了，“那你要失望了。就像你说的，没有什么人要我。”

“别那么说。”亚瑟避开他的眼神。

“我经常住在森林里。”梅林撇撇嘴，“或是山洞，或是荒漠。不知道该怎么跟你解释，但想在那种地方交到朋友很难。”

亚瑟的眉头纠在一起，蓝眼睛担忧地盯住他。

“后来，”梅林继续，“我也住到城市里。不过，感谢科技，让离群索居变得越来越容易。”

“森林，山洞，荒漠。你一个人。”亚瑟说，“以前我们一起出去打猎时，你说睡在野外很不舒服。”

梅林耸起肩膀：“后来我发现了野外的一些长处。”

“那么你现在住在哪里？”

“我租下一间屋子，在伦敦。”

“我今晚就搬过去。”

“你——什么？”

“别这样看着我，梅林，我必须要找个人来给我做饭。”亚瑟说，“我已经吃够泡面了。”

梅林不可思议地卷起上嘴唇：“……你至今没有学会自己做饭。”

“当然。”亚瑟说，“那从小就不是我的专业。我们现在能去吃卷饼了吗？”

他们吃了卷饼。还有一份蘸着酱汁的玉米脆片。把一切都扫进肚子后，亚瑟要求去坐一次那种能飞上天空的旋转吊椅。

“我第一次看见就想试试了，”他说，“一直没有机会。”

“不，我不想坐那个。”梅林说，“我更希望看你去坐‘圆桌骑士’。”

“绝不！”亚瑟斩钉截铁地拒绝，“那样你会笑到晚上无法入睡！”

他们互相瞪着，谁也不松口。然后，梅林发现附近有一个飞镖机。

“我们可以比一局，”他指着那个摊位说，“谁赢听谁的。”

亚瑟露出了然的微笑：“你以为我还会上当吗？上次在酒馆，嗯？”

梅林挠了挠鬓角：“啊。”

“我想，‘啊’意味着‘我作弊被你发现了’！”亚瑟以夸张的语调说。

“嗯。”梅林竟然还点了点头。

亚瑟翻了个白眼，向飞镖摊位走去。

“梅林，”他说，“这次你没法耍你的小把戏了，因为我会紧紧看着你——也就是说，我会一直盯着你，眼睛都不眨——”

梅林在他身后笑了，虹膜金光一闪，亚瑟被自己的鞋带绊倒在地。他坐在地上，没好气地回过头来：“——一下。”

“你太不小心了，陛下，”梅林说，“幸好我们现在有洗衣机可以解决你的裤子。”

不过，最终亚瑟赢得了飞镖赌局，他的准头和以前往别人身上掷刀子时一样好。他们得到一份嘉年华的奖品，是张餐厅免单券。

当亚瑟得意地往高空吊椅那儿走去时，梅林正为看不到亚瑟王亲自率领一群年幼并且叽叽喳喳的‘圆桌骑士’而惋惜。但等他们坐进椅子里，绑好安全锁，随着旋转逐渐升起，最终升上高空，能够俯视整个游乐园时，一切都变得有趣起来。

“……如果你能给你的魔法找到更好的用途……”

他们的椅子被高高悠起，划了半个圆来到最高点，在这里，一瞬间的静止让人错觉他们离天空很近，不过也仅仅是一瞬间，接下来椅子就会跟随离心力往右后方被拉低，然后开始新一圈的环绕。

“……并且少拿我练习的话，我会十分感激。”亚瑟说，声音被风吹得模糊。他觉得不再买系鞋带的鞋也毫无用处，梅林可以直接让他的鞋底黏在地上。

“哦，更好的用途！”梅林说，“你指现在这样吗？”

亚瑟差点以为他要弄断自己椅子上的绳索之类的——他真的有点害怕——但梅林的眼睛眨了眨，在他们来到最高点时，一切忽然静止了。他们停在那里，在天空触手可及的地方，周围所有事物的运动都变得异常缓慢，包括风，包括转椅，包括闪烁的灯光——

时间凝固了。

“你的眼球快要瞪出来了。”梅林提醒他。

但亚瑟没法不惊讶，他的脚悬在空中，后背靠在椅子上，他伸出手去，向着头顶的星辰，在它们和他之间没有任何遮挡。

“你的魔法……”他说。

梅林翘着嘴角，带着小小的骄傲。

“它们……”亚瑟哽住了。

梅林伸出手，五指张开，对着星空，念出一句复杂的咒语。

瞬间，空气中所有的尘埃都被一只手抹去，细碎的云雾也纷纷消失，天空像一面被擦亮的镜子，展现出从未有过的清晰，所有星星都在其中，有些微弱，有些明亮，有些是蓝色，有些则像金色，它们组成壮丽的星图，在亚瑟面前展开。

亚瑟感觉到胸膛被什么东西紧压着，也许就是那些星星中的一颗。它让他的呼吸变得不再均匀，让他微微缺氧，让他的双眼开始湿润。

“它们……真美。”

梅林仰起头，深深地望着天空：“在卡美洛，有时，当你睡觉之后，我会到城堡顶上去，星星们有种——”

“不，”亚瑟摇头，“不是星星。”

梅林转头看他。

“你的魔法，”亚瑟说，“它们很美。”

他本该在很久之前，在碎火灰中飞出那条小龙时就那么说。

“哦……”梅林的目光闪烁，似乎不知道该看着亚瑟还是星星，“……谢谢。”

这个世界上最伟大的魔法师因为被他夸奖而微微不知所措——亚瑟的心砰砰跳动着，接着他笑起来，在静止的星空下。他现在知道了，当梅林的眼睛变成金色时，那种金色原来就是纤尘不染的天空中遥远星辰的颜色。

“魔法就是从中诞生的。”梅林说，“魔法就是海洋、天空、森林的产物，是宇宙的创造。和星星们一样。从万古伊始直到现在。”

亚瑟发觉自己喜欢梅林谈论魔法时的样子，他专注的神态，扇动的睫毛，带着些微欣喜、一点点忐忑、和很多的温柔。

“魔法是我与生俱来的一部分，”他说，“我引以为豪。”

亚瑟倾斜身体，伸长胳膊，抓到梅林握在绳索上的手，而空气重新模糊起来，时间恢复了流动，他们的椅子忽然被一股力量向后扯去，变成旋转着的星河的中的一颗，迎着风，漂浮在游乐园的璀璨灯火中。


	12. 第十一章 最后的法师

亚瑟应该要好好睡一觉。

他昨晚在卡洛琳家待了一夜，但并没有合眼，起初，他把梅林扛到床上，本想用热毛巾为他擦拭皮肤，但他发现梅林没有完全闭合的眼皮下方透出金色——这不是什么友善的兆头。于是他留下梅林一个人躺在客房里，而自己待在门外。他担心过分靠近会让他再出现什么意外，就像两小时前那样，梅林直接闯进一条漆黑的巷子，把自己扔在地上，进入了昏睡。

亚瑟应该要好好睡一觉，当他沉浸在重逢的兴奋中、完全不知疲惫地工作了一天之后。但他无法让自己入睡。

他现在正待在梅林的公寓里——它位于某条安静的街道上，不大，租来时就自带简单的家具。看得出住客几乎没有动过它，没有任何个人化的装饰，电视似乎好几年没有打开过，冰箱和衣柜都很空，储物箱里塞着几本书，桌上有一只旧手机。角落里放着一个挎包，黑色的表面已经褪色发白、磨破又修补过，它一定跟随梅林去过很多地方。即使放在那儿，它依然装满东西，随时可以背起来就走。亚瑟很好奇那里面装着什么。

梅林在他左边，已经沉入了睡眠，或者至少看起来如此。亚瑟来的太急切，还拒绝睡沙发，而他们两个都太疲惫了，没有力气为此争辩，只好一起挤在卧室唯一的床垫上。

亚瑟试图让自己睡着，但他几乎每隔几分钟就要睁开眼睛，听见梅林细微的呼吸声，感觉到他温热的皮肤就在自己身旁。直到后半夜，他才迷迷糊糊地失去意识。

当他再次睁开眼，新一天的阳光已经洒进窗来，浴室传来水声，不一会儿，梅林顶着湿漉漉的头发出现了。

“起床。”他探进脑袋说了一声，又消失在门框后。

亚瑟抓起枕头盖在脸上，几秒之后，一个硬邦邦的东西砸上枕头，差点把他的鼻子压扁。他恨恨地抓住它，是一个闹钟，秒针顽强地跳动着。

“天啊。”他嘟囔道。他的兼职工作还在等着他。

亚瑟跳下床，从行李箱里拽出几件衣服，差点和梅林在门口撞上，后者手中捏着一件亚瑟昨晚塞进洗衣机里的长袖衫。

“我不该相信你。”他说，把衣服远远拿开，“很明显你不知道各种颜色的衣服应该分开洗！”

那件衣服原本是白色的，现在则成了难看的深灰色。

“噢，”亚瑟说，接过它看了看，又扔回梅林怀里，“但我想你总会有办法搞定。”

他们一起下楼去吃了早餐，亚瑟难以接受接受咖啡的味道，说自己宁愿只喝清水，但他还是喝了一点茶。把香肠和鸡蛋塞进嘴里的时候，他困惑地说：“为什么魔法不能消除衣服的染色？”

梅林搅拌着茶匙，把糖洒进杯子：“它能。但我不想。你应该学会怎么正确地做事，而不是等后来再弥补。魔法不能弥补所有过错。”

亚瑟的炒蛋呛在喉咙里：“你说的对……但衣服是无辜的。”

而梅林低着头，往盘子里用力晃着胡椒粉。

接下来的几天里，梅林逼迫亚瑟一遍又一遍地回忆他最初从医院里醒来时的种种细节，亚瑟最多只能想起自己在手术后苏醒，他提到那个叫艾莉丝的护工，她说他是从泰晤士河边被捞上来的。那时他穿着盔甲，全身湿透地躺在那儿，双腿泡在水里，伤口流着血，被抬上抢救车的时候心跳还停止了几分钟。

“亚瑟，”梅林抱着纸袋，从地铁中努力地挤出来。这是嘉年华周结束后的第一个休息日，他们刚从一家超级市场回家，买了日用品、蔬果和牛排，“我想你不是从卡美洛直接来到了伦敦。”

“为什么？”亚瑟抱着另一个袋子跟在他身后，地铁门差点夹掉他的鞋子。

“因为我确定我把你送去了阿瓦隆。”梅林低声说。

“你是说我的身体。”亚瑟指出，“那时我已经死了。”

他们离开地铁站，沿着街道往公寓走去。

“把你推向阿瓦隆岛之前，我曾经试图召唤你的灵魂，你没有回应我。之后我又去过湖边很多次，结果也都一样。我以为是我的魔法不够强大。但现在回想，也许是因为你的灵魂根本没有离开身体。”

亚瑟把纸袋的重心移到另一只胳膊，跟着梅林拐弯，来到公寓入口。

“你没有真正死亡。”梅林继续说，“你的灵魂还在身体里，一起沉睡在阿瓦隆。它被身体束缚着，所以魔法没有用。”

“你是说，”亚瑟难以置信，爬上第三层楼梯，“我一直都在阿瓦隆？一千五百年？”

“你感觉不到，因为你没有意识。而且，在阿瓦隆，时间的流逝并不像世界上其他地方，它非常模糊。”

“那我为什么会带着伤回来？”亚瑟接过梅林怀中的纸袋，从一堆菜叶和卷纸上露出脸来，“你希望阿瓦隆能治好我，可真正治好我的是一个外科医生。”

“我不知道。”梅林转动钥匙开门，“龙息剑不是普通的剑，如果魔法没有解除，取出碎片是无用的。我想希德族人确实治好了你，在魔法层面上。只是他们没等你的外伤康复就把你送了出来。我不明白这是为什么。”

亚瑟进门来，把纸袋堆到桌子上：“按你说的，阿瓦隆可以直接通到泰晤士河，那我们直接跳回泰晤士河去，找到希德族人问一问。”

“阿瓦隆之门通向很多河流和湖泊，包括泰晤士河。但要找到他们，必须去阿瓦隆湖畔。”梅林说，从袋子里掏出一盒鸡蛋，顿了顿，“对，我们得去。”

“能不能问一句，”亚瑟认真道，“你为什么这么在意我回来的经过？”

“因为那很重要。”

亚瑟叹了口气：“我时常搞不懂你。那天我找到你，你表现得就像我曾经出现在你面前，以幻觉的形式。为什么？是不是有什么事曾经发生过？”

“我有吗？”梅林说，准备把鸡蛋和牛奶都塞进冰箱里。

“你有。”亚瑟在桌边抱起手臂，“你说：‘你又来了，这回我不会再上当了’，你还说：‘求你了，别这样’。”

“好吧。嗯，”梅林拿后背对着他，整理冰箱中为数不多的食物，“因为我的脑子有点问题。”

“什么？”

“我的脑子出了问题，所以产生了幻觉，以为你回来了。”梅林非常快速地说，用胳膊肘把冰箱门推上，“之前有过好几次。”

亚瑟五官纠结，瞪着梅林好几秒钟，就像时间在他的面部肌肉里暂停了：“你知道，这么说我是不会相信的，对吧？”

梅林耸了耸肩。

“你表现得很害怕！”亚瑟说，“逃避和反击——好像我会伤害你。”

“幻觉是不会伤害我的，尤其在我知道它是个幻觉的时候。”梅林说，“你想太多了，亚瑟。我只是不敢相信你会突然出现在我面前。”

亚瑟抿着唇角，摇了摇头，表情严肃且语气固执：“还记得那天晚上我们说过什么吗？没有欺骗，没有秘密，没有沉默。我要知道真相，而不是让你把我当做一个两岁小孩，说着‘一切都好’。”

“但当真相就是‘一切都好’的时候，你要我编出一个故事来告诉你，好让你觉得身在其中没被抛弃吗？”梅林拿着牛排和几颗土豆离开了房间，“还有，你就是一个两岁小孩，这不是我造成的。”

亚瑟跟着他走到厨房里：“我还有个问题。”

“哦，那可真是新鲜事。”

“其他巫师们都去哪儿了？”

梅林扭开水龙头，让土豆在旁边自动削着皮。

“没有其他巫师了。”他说。

亚瑟以为自己听错了，他还记得那个魔法无处不在的时代。虽然新世纪里根本没有魔法的痕迹，但他以为那只是巫师们隐藏了起来，就和在卡美洛一样。

“怎么可能？”他说，“为什么？”

“我没法回答你。德鲁伊文化在几百年前就消亡了。我已经很多年没有遇到另一个法师。最后一次是在1921年，他很快死于战争。”梅林抬起头来，看到亚瑟的神情，又说，“也许，也许在某个角落里还有一两个。据我所知，古教的最后一任祭司一直在世，可能在怀特山，或者殒王峡谷……在所剩寥寥的魔法遗迹里避世而居。”

“……我很抱歉。”亚瑟说。

“为了什么？”

“魔法，你那么在乎它。”

“魔法也有过它的时代，”梅林弯下腰，从柜子里找出一些配料，“曾经在阿尔比恩，巫师和普通人比邻而居，相互帮助，成为朋友和夫妻。所有人都自由地生活，因天赋和能力而被尊重……那是最好的日子。但魔法也是历史的一部分，世界在变化的时候，它不可能一成不变。巫师们生老病死，人数越来越少，来自森林和河流的魔力也在渐渐干涸……就像你说的，我们的时代过去了。”

亚瑟走到他身边，轻轻撞了撞他的肩，从他手里接过刀子和刚撕掉皮的洋葱：“那我想，我们现在是旧时代的两个遗物了。”

“是——等等！”梅林叫道，但亚瑟手起刀落，已经把洋葱切成了几瓣。

“哦不。”梅林立刻闭上眼睛。

亚瑟眯起他无辜的蓝眼睛，很快，洋葱的气味就把他呛地泪流不止。

“这东西是怎么回事？”他恼火又困惑地说。

“它应该放在水里切。”梅林把眼睛睁开一小条缝，挣扎着把它们收拾好，“我请求你，陛下，如果你想尝试一些没做过的事，先问问我，好吗？”

亚瑟捂着眼睛出去了。

他们晚餐吃了牛排和咖喱土豆，亚瑟对这种香味非常欣赏，甚至有些胜过香草烤鸡。梅林询问他是否有护照或登记过身份信息，如果他们要出行去阿瓦隆，选择火车或飞机无疑最为方便。

亚瑟嚼着牛肉，想起一件事：“我好像没告诉你，我的姓氏现在不是潘德拉贡，它太出众了。我选了一个假名。安布罗斯。”

梅林愣了愣，突然把一口水喷出来。

亚瑟扔掉叉子，拽了好几张纸揉到脸上，沾掉湿漉漉的水渍：“我们应该好好谈谈，梅林——关于你的礼貌。”

“但，”梅林在忍着笑，“安布罗斯？你是认真的吗？”

“这怎么了？”亚瑟狐疑地说，拿纸巾抹着额头。

“你应该知道，艾莫瑞斯是安布罗斯的威尔士变体吧？”

“什么？”

“艾莫瑞斯，我的姓氏。”梅林说。

亚瑟两手摊开，纸团从他手里滚了下去：“什么——我不知道你姓什么——说真的，我什么时候知道过？！”

“莫嘉娜知道。而且她也这么喊过我，就在你面前。”梅林同情地说。

亚瑟看起来下一秒就会在夺门而出和把梅林打晕之间做出选择。

“这挺好的，”梅林笑嘻嘻地说，“如果别人问起来，我可以做你的哥哥——或者叔叔。”

亚瑟从餐桌上扑过去，捏住了他的脸。

“衣服……盘子……小心……”梅林口齿不清，嘴唇在亚瑟的手指间嘟起来。

“如果别人问起来，”亚瑟凑近他，“你最好什么都别说。”

梅林浅蓝色的眼睛眨了两下，表示同意。亚瑟放开手，转过头来又问：“为什么我不知道但莫嘉娜却知道？”

梅林活动了一下口腔：“因为那也是魔法的一部分。”

亚瑟单手掐腰，望向天花板：“盖乌斯知道，莫嘉娜知道，莫德瑞德也知道，对吗？好的，还有谁？”

“你父亲。”

“我父亲？”

“他的幽灵。”

亚瑟回忆了片刻，浮现出恍然大悟的表情。

梅林想了想：“还有兰斯洛特。”

“兰斯洛特！”亚瑟的拳头压到桌子上，“兰斯洛特知道——好极了。你们对我保守着同一个秘密。这肯定让你和他很有共同语言吧。”

“但这已经是千百年前的事了。”梅林好笑地说，接着又意识到，“不过对你而言不是。”

亚瑟站了一会儿，又坐回他的椅子上。

“没关系了。”他说，舀起一勺咖喱土豆，盯着看了看，把它塞进嘴里，“毕竟我现在坐在这儿，吃到了这顿晚餐。”


	13. 第十二章 水晶岩洞

梅林睁开眼睛，干净的月光铺洒在卧室里，饱和度很低，一切看起来都接近黑白，包括房间另一头、亚瑟金色的头发。

他无声无息地爬起来，不愿惊动亚瑟。随着年龄增长，他的睡眠时间越来越少，即使疲惫至极，也会在三四个小时后就惊醒。有一段时间，他甚至整夜地醒着。每天每日的差别是如此小，年与年之间也没有明显的分界，他渐渐忘记自己究竟活了多久。

无需魔法，时间早已在他身上凝固。永恒，其实不是永无止境地向前，而是永远被困在同一天。

但是几天之前，时间突然重新开始了流动——它是被亚瑟带回来的。

长久以来，梅林第一次感觉到一天是如何开始，又如何结束。清晨，正午，黄昏，日月交替，暮色轻纱一样降临，深夜的月光，以及另一个清晨。

每时每刻，亚瑟眼睛的颜色看起来都有细小的差别，像山顶的湖泊在光线下改变着形态。它们组成了梅林的时间。

他披上外套，轻手轻脚地走出卧室，找到角落里的挎包，拿出几样东西，又放进一些。他需要去一趟殒王峡谷，一个人。他要拿回自己放在水晶洞里的东西，然后再去阿瓦隆。

亚瑟不必知道。他将留个便条，随便说个借口，第二天晚上就回来。

梅林的手指碰响了一堆装着药剂粉末的玻璃瓶子，他赶快抓住它们，防止它们发出更清脆的声音。他塞了一些钱，还准备了一套衣服，接着，他在包里摸到一个圆形的东西。那是亚瑟留给他的，他母亲的族徽。因为经常被触摸，它光滑、崭新，不像是个千百年前的古董。梅林把它依旧安放回包里，拉上系带，扣紧绳结，挂到肩上。

他蹑手蹑脚地走到门口，用魔法打开门（钥匙留在桌上给亚瑟），悄悄闪身出去。

但是——门边的雨伞把他的包带挂住了，等他解开缠在弯曲伞柄上的带子，却又撞到了大衣架。

“该死！”他低声咒骂，抓住快要倾倒的衣架，但他的挎包把门撞上了，他还踩到了从衣架上滑下来的外套。

梅林懊恼地呻吟一声，拎起外套，用魔法将脚印消掉。正准备重新挂回去，一个声音在他背后响起：“你知道，你应该学会正确地走路，而不是后来用魔法弥补。”

亚瑟靠在卧室的门框上，双臂在胸前交叉，头发有一点乱，但不妨碍他看起来很清醒。

梅林感到脖子僵硬，甚至没法扭回头去。他默默挂好衣服，假装它从没掉下来过。

亚瑟走到桌旁，拂开钥匙，拿起他留下的便条，抖开念道：“驾照年检，可能晚归。”

梅林：“唔。”

“我也许不知道驾照需不需要年检。”亚瑟用两根手指夹着便条，“但他们大概不会选在凌晨两点钟。”

“嗯，”梅林镇定地说，“那地方有点远，所以……”

“那么你不介意我陪同了？”亚瑟把那张纸扔回桌面，“好防止你把车开进电话亭里。”

梅林转过身来，还把鼓鼓囊囊的包往身后掩了掩。他可以把亚瑟弄晕，但那样简直是欲盖弥彰，如果他不解释清楚，永远也别想从他那儿过关。

“我要去殒王峡谷。”他承认道。

“为什么？”

“我说过，我的记忆有点问题。在那里能找到治疗方法。”

亚瑟皱着眉，向他走过来：“这有什么必要瞒着我？”

“你可能会想跟着去。但那儿是魔法遗迹，不适合你。”

“胡扯，”亚瑟说，“我去过多少回殒王峡谷了。”

“每一次都没有好结果。”梅林提醒他。

“但这回我跟着升级版的你呢。”亚瑟抓住了他的包带，用夸张的重音说，“——最厉害的大魔法师梅林！”

梅林试图扯回自己的带子，没有成功，在力气这方面，亚瑟仍然占有绝对优势。

“更何况，你说过已经没有别的巫师了。难道到了新世纪依然有人想要我的命吗？”亚瑟好笑地说。

这不是梅林拒绝带他去的最重要的原因，但既然亚瑟以为是，他正好可以沿着它说下去。

“不行，我不想冒险。”

“拜托，如果我不来找你，你都不会知道我已经回来了！”亚瑟挥了下手臂，像要把他的蠢想法丢出去，“如果连你都不知道，其他人——如果还有的话——又怎么会知道那是我。”

“不行。”梅林注视着远处的地面，方格状的月光让地板像是在发亮。

亚瑟放开包带，转而握住了他的手腕，语气严肃：“我想和你一起去，梅林。我想帮你做些事，无论什么。既然我已经回来了，你就不必一个人睡在峡谷里。”

梅林试图抽回手腕，但对方抓着他的手丝毫没有松开的意思。亚瑟·潘德拉贡虽已不再是国王，不能下达什么命令，但当他下定决心的时候，依然具有不可反驳的气势。

“……好吧。”梅林最后只好妥协，除非他想整晚站在门口，和亚瑟比拼耐心，“但你必须听我的，我说不能靠近的地方你决不能去。”

“遵命，殿下。”亚瑟得意地说，伸手取下那件刚刚被梅林踩在鞋底的外套。

***

他们在林木茂盛的泥泞土地上跋涉，穿过枝条长而硬的灌木丛，小心着石头与蛇。峡谷里刚刚下过雨，到处弥漫着浓烈的草腥味，树叶上时不时滴下积存的雨水，打湿他们的头发和衣衫。

已经几乎没有人会来这儿，越野爱好者有他们固定的路线，大学里研究植物的学生则不会深入峡谷腹地。

梅林用魔法尽量让道路好走一些，卡美洛时期的小路、德鲁伊人的祭坛早已不见踪影，亚瑟不知道梅林是如何辨别方向的，也许利用他搜寻远方的能力。这里四面八方看上去全都一样，陡峭的石壁和高大的树木遮蔽了光线。

“我们到了。”梅林说，停在一块长着青苔的坑坑洼洼的石头旁。一开始亚瑟不知道他指什么，这个地方和刚才他们走过的其他地方根本没有差别。接着他才发现，在藤蔓和苔藓的遮掩中，有一个小小的洞穴入口，它就像突然从地上拱了出来。

“进去之后，别碰任何东西。”梅林叮嘱他，“即使那东西在发光或发出响声，吸引你去触碰。”

“当然，我可不像你。”亚瑟说，对他挤了挤眼睛。

他们顺着洞口爬了进去，它以前兴许并没有那么狭窄，只是因为年代久远，土石倾塌过，才变成如今这样。

爬过几米之后，空间渐渐开阔起来，起初光线昏暗，亚瑟什么也看不清，直到跟随梅林挤过一道夹在两块巨石间的缝隙，一切才豁然开朗，他来到一个很大的岩洞里，岩洞向前延伸，看不到尽头，而四壁和穹顶上布满一簇簇晶莹剔透的方石，它们不知道是由什么东西结晶而成的，发出淡淡微光，照亮整个洞穴，表面光滑而棱角分明，有些近处的石头甚至像镜子一样映出亚瑟惊讶的脸。但它们并非全都一样明亮，在璀璨的晶体中，好几颗暗淡的石头明显地失去了光泽。

梅林蹲下身去抚摸一块完全发黑、表面浑浊的晶体：“奇怪，上一次我来这儿时，它们还没有这么多。”

“这些是什么？”亚瑟问。

梅林走向前去查看更多的石头：“这就是魔法。来自天空、湖泊、森林的能量聚集在此，形成魔法之源。”

亚瑟仰起头，高而遥远的洞顶上发亮的晶石仿若星辰。他微微惊叹，想起梅林所说的，魔法从万古伊始直到现在。

他又指向那块发黑的石头：“它为什么不亮了？”

梅林在几米之外转过身，他脚边还有好几颗方石已经黯淡：“魔法的衰落，亚瑟。这些石头就像是已到暮年而寿命将尽。以前，大约十年会熄灭一颗。”

“但现在这里有很多。”

“是的，从来没这么明显过。”

亚瑟表情凝重：“这意味着什么？”

“我不知道……”梅林说，低下头继续寻找着，“因此才感到担心。”

亚瑟向上走去，越过几道阶梯似的土坡，走向洞穴深处。在这里，四壁的晶石消失了，那望不见尽头的前方是一片延伸入黑暗的水潭。水潭中央远远悬着一束透明的钟乳石似的东西，亚瑟向上看去，看不清钟乳石是从哪儿吊下来的。洞顶太过幽深，一直陷入模糊的、仿佛在旋转的黑暗。他知道这只能是魔法，因为从外面看起来，这个洞穴绝没有这么大的空间。

从钟乳石圆润且细小的末端，时而滴下一颗液体。它落到潭中时没有没有声音，也没有丝毫涟漪，就像柔软的水面立刻吸收了它。

这个水潭平静地可怕，这是没有任何外力能撼动的平静，即使地震山崩，洞穴坍塌，它也会永远在这里。

亚瑟走近一些，发现潭底同样深不可测，他看不见水面之下的任何东西，相反，水潭倒映着洞顶，连成一片无限的空间，上下都像没有尽头。

他拾来一颗石子，朝水潭伸出手，让小石头从他掌心滑落。与其说它“掉”了进去，不如说它是“陷”了进去，因为寂静的液体包裹住它，仅仅一瞬间，它不见了，按理说他应该在水面之下看见它缓缓下沉，但是没有。

亚瑟往后退了一步：“我痛恨问问题。但是——梅林——这是什么？！”

梅林应了一声，很快，如镜的水面上，他的倒影出现在他旁边：

“唔，这就是那种，我们不知道它如何开始又如何结束，从哪儿来又到哪儿去的东西。”

除了诗歌，谜语可能是亚瑟最不擅长的事情之一。

“你是指——”他不耐烦地说。

“时间。”梅林说，空荡的洞穴中没有回声，他的声音也像是被这片潭水吸收了，“这是时间魔法的源头——小心点。如果你掉进去，就会陷进茫茫无际的、或稀薄或浓稠的时间里，永远无法挣脱。”

这听起来很可怖，尤其是他们就站在深渊般的潭水边。亚瑟盯着黑漆漆的水面，凑到梅林脑袋边，压低声音：

“所以，如果我轻轻推你一下，就能轻松谋杀最厉害的法师？”

梅林歪了歪头，就像他也有点好奇，同样低声说：“你可以试试。”

亚瑟抓住了他背后的衣服，眼睛里闪过顽皮的光，但他的力量只是微微向前了一秒，就立即向后，抓着梅林把他拖离了潭水。

“我还以为刚才那个谜语的答案会是‘命运’。”他们走回水晶洞穴里，亚瑟说着。

“命运不会那么平静。命运是复杂而微妙的，”梅林说，“就连身处不同轨道而永远不会交汇的行星，彼此之间的微弱引力都可能改变整个宇宙的布局。”

“你听起来像在桥洞里给我玻璃瓶子的那个老人。”亚瑟拿食指点着额头，努力回忆，“他说什么来着？哦，命运和星星一样，虽然冷酷，仍旧美丽。”

梅林有些吃惊：“他这么说？”

“是的。”亚瑟说，“让你耳熟吗？”

梅林叹了一口气，把挎包扔在地上，站定脚步：“我本不想带你来，可我也不能用魔法强迫你留在伦敦。我实在拿你没有办法。好吧。我来这儿就是为了治好我的记忆，但它不是自己出问题的。”

亚瑟并不意外，他安静地注视着梅林，等待他的下文。

近处一块闪亮的晶石映出梅林瘦削的脸，他的语气轻描淡写：“每过一段时间，大概几十年，当我整夜只能入睡一两个小时的时候，我就会来这里一次，把所有记忆存放于此。你也许猜到了，我的生命似乎永无止境，但我却依然在衰老，如果我不这么做，记忆的负荷会把我压垮。我会在洞穴里睡上几个小时，让魔法梳理和摘取它们，当我走出去时，就只带着其中的一小部分。我记不清去卖冰激凌之前在做什么，也记不清尝过的食物的味道，因为只有把这些细节都去除，我才能记清楚更重要的事。”

亚瑟微微错愕，为“永无止境”和“压垮”之类的词。随即，他伸手揉了一把梅林的头发，又从后面捏了捏他的脖子：“听着。我真高兴你有魔法。真的。”

梅林很明显地还记得在卡美洛发生的点点滴滴，尤其是那些对亚瑟不利的部分：“我不能让你在洞口等着，我不确定那儿是否安全。以前发生的所有事都在告诉我别带你来。但如果你坚持要待在这儿，”他吸了口气，“不管等会看到什么……别害怕。”

“你成为男仆的第一天我就告诉过你，”亚瑟装作不高兴地说，“我的字典里没有‘害怕’。”

“事实上你当时说的是‘紧张’。”梅林纠正道，“而且那不是第一天。”但他依然笑了。

亚瑟对他点了下头。

“做你需要做的，我就在这儿。”

梅林走到这无数颗水晶的中央，向洞顶伸直手臂，嘴唇蠕动，眼里的金色在闪烁。像是响应他的呼唤，一颗星辰坠落了。它的光芒飘落下来，停留在他指尖。

梅林闭上双眼，让光芒融进他的皮肤，沿着手臂流动，顺着脖颈往上，最终消失在眼角，好像一滴倒流的泪珠。随着它熄灭，他像一瞬间被抽去了力气，突然卧倒在地，肢体软绵绵地，一动不动。

亚瑟吓了一大跳，正要过去，梅林翻过身来，仰面对着洞顶。他的身体发生着极速的变化，皮肤干瘪下去，像风干变质的果实，失去水分，出现斑点，皱起深深的刻痕，变成覆盖在嶙峋的骨头上一层薄薄的脆弱的纸膜。

亚瑟停住脚步，梅林在变老，变得比任何时候都更老，他的头发全白了，还有眉毛。他的颧骨年轻时是那么漂亮，现在却显得两颊凹陷近乎枯槁；他的脖子不再光滑白皙，而更像古老的树根；他的指甲没有了光泽，嘴唇苍白干涩，关节僵硬，脊背佝偻。

那是一千五百年岁月的重量压在他身上带来的变化，那是这个世界上最恐怖的魔咒，时间。

亚瑟离梅林不过几步之遥，但他们之间真正的距离却从来没有这么清晰过。

梅林睁开眼睛，眼皮疲惫地塌着，那抹浅蓝依然匀润，然而眼神怅然若失。那不仅仅是岁月，还有记忆，所有的记忆。战争和死亡，团圆和别离，繁荣衰落，世事变迁，漫长又缓慢的时光，它们全部回到他看似瘦弱的身体里，就在这一瞬之间。他睁着眼睛，太多的回忆一时拥堵在他同样衰老的神经里，每道皱纹都像是一道岁月的鞭痕。

亚瑟怔怔地看着，没有上前，也没有退后。

梅林动了动手指，从地上撑坐起来，这件衣服在他干瘦的身体上显得松松垮垮的，他佝偻着腰，白发散在地上。

他对亚瑟说：

“现在你看到我了。”

岁月也侵蚀了他的声带，把它们变得沙哑而僵硬。

“真正的我。”他又说。

洞穴中充满了寂静，头顶星辰闪耀。梅林抬起头来，望着亚瑟。他现在是个疲惫孱弱的老头子，比他年轻时在卡美洛变出的衰老形象还要更老。他希望这不会突然吓到亚瑟，也许他还天真地以为自己在千百年间真的只老了十岁。

亚瑟低头眨了眨眼，又清了清嗓子，不满地说：

“梅林，你不该在我面前变成这样。”

梅林的眼睛黯淡下去，这让他仅有的一点往日的痕迹跟着消逝。他可能还是吓到了他。

但亚瑟接着说：“现在我认出你来了。”

梅林：“？”

“你，穿着那件女装。”

即使很难从干皱的皮肤里辨认出表情，也能发现梅林有一秒的呆滞。

“多玛！”亚瑟说，现在他可以假装眼里的泪光是笑出来的了，“女巫多玛！是你，梅林！”

梅林可能永远也料不到亚瑟的脑瓜子在关键时刻是怎样运转的。

“你真是……”他的思维太慢，连找一个词都有点费力。

亚瑟快步来到他身边，砰地坐下：“你是真的喜欢新衣服吗？”

“如果一年到头都只穿同一套，你也会喜欢的！”这个老梅林没好气地说。

亚瑟把胳膊搭在自己屈起的膝盖上，凝视梅林衰老的脸和干瘪的身躯。他撇撇嘴：“这就是你，这没什么大不了的。”他压低声音补充了一句，“——即使你老了以后爱穿女装。”

梅林抬起手想敲开亚瑟的脑袋，但他酸痛的肩关节阻止了他的动作。

“噢。”他的五官痛得挤到一起。

而亚瑟赶紧帮他活动手臂。

“即使是巫师也会腰酸背痛。”他新奇地说。

“这就是时间的公平之处。”梅林从他手中扯回自己的胳膊，僵硬地转了两圈，他的关节在发出咔哒的声音，像好久没上油的机器。

不仅如此，困倦和疲惫也在不断侵袭他的神经，以往每一次，他都会直接陷入沉眠，在其中梳理冗长的记忆，而不是拖着一把真正的老骨头和别人拌嘴。

他又呆坐了几秒，试图和昏沉的睡意做一点抗争，很快失败了。

“我必须躺下来了……”他微弱地说，“需……”

话音还未落下，他已经睡着。仍保持着坐姿，头垂了下来。

“梅林？”亚瑟试着叫道，而梅林毫无反应。

亚瑟轻轻地碰了碰他，梅林歪倒过来，头撞在亚瑟的肩膀上。他太瘦了，亚瑟觉得他的骨头几乎都凸了出来。

他小心地揽住他的肩，拥抱着他，等待了几秒，亦或更久，在寂静的洞穴中时间是如此模糊。他的眼睛有一点潮湿，但他将它轻轻眨去。

……把很多东西忘掉，好记清楚更重要的事。他想道，更重要的事难道就是我在剑术比武之前让你闭嘴吗？

亚瑟将梅林缓缓放倒在地，手指从他的白发中轻柔地撤出。最后脱去外套，盖在老法师身上。

这时，他才毫无顾忌，仔仔细细地端详起他的脸来。

有些东西永远也不会改变，它比时间的魔咒更加强大，它从青春少年时懵懂开始，然则至死方休。

亚瑟想象着自己有一天也会和梅林一样老。不过那时梅林还能变回年轻，而他将只能眼巴巴看着。

再然后呢？亚瑟忽然意识到，自己会死去。而梅林不会，亚瑟再一次死去，梅林却只是变得更老。

他心中涌起一种恐惧，无法形容，它紧紧握住他的心脏，一点一点用力，他想摆脱，但毫无办法。

他只能在梅林旁边躺下，努力贴近，伸手搂住了他。


	14. 第十三章 往日召唤（上）

第十三章 往日召唤（上）

一道强烈的亮光透过眼皮，冲到他的视网膜上。

亚瑟猛然惊觉，翻身护到梅林上方，右手去摸腰间的剑柄，但除了长袖恤衫的边沿，他什么也没摸到。接着他才想起，这不是在卡美洛。

亚瑟的手离开腰侧，没有放松。他环顾四周，光芒又一次出现，让洞穴亮如白昼，那不是闪电或火焰，而是从四壁的晶石里发出来的。所有石头在同时闪烁，一明一暗，节律均匀，缓慢而稳定。亚瑟不能确定这是什么意思，他们中唯一懂得魔法的人正身处自己的繁杂记忆中，试图整理它们。

亚瑟等待了片刻，没有从中感觉到危险。这些石头的亮光虽然强烈，变化却很柔和，一旦适应，并不那么刺眼。他从地上爬起身，绷紧肌肉向一颗晶石走去，它张口又停顿，像在对他说一门晦涩的语言。

梅林叮嘱他不要碰任何东西，所以他没有伸手，只是观察。不知为何，这种明暗变化带给他十分熟悉的感觉，但他想不起在哪儿曾见过。

他走得更近，石头无害地发着光，答案仿佛触手可及。他眯起双眼适应光线，不敢大口呼吸惊扰到它——就在这时，他突然意识到，这些石头的闪烁，正像一种呼吸。

他回头向梅林看去，果然，正是随着法师胸膛微弱的起伏，晶石的光芒明灭交替。它们环绕在他身边，默契而温柔，整个洞穴和他共同呼吸，就好像他们共有同一条生命。

亚瑟紧绷的肌肉放松下来，同时，一种奇特轻柔的感动注入了他的血流。

魔法闪烁、呼吸，它们敞开怀抱，用博大而温和的力量翼护住身处其中的人。这些来自天空、湖泊与森林的魔法是如此清澈、温柔，与古教强硬暴戾的气质完全不同。古教祭司们的魔法让人联想到鲜血和噩梦，而这里却让人想到潺潺的溪流、高远的星辰和轻轻振翼的蝴蝶。

亚瑟唇边不觉浮现淡淡的微笑，这些意象好像真的蕴藏在洞穴的呼吸中——在魔法的生命中。一只蓝蝴蝶从洞穴深处翩翩而来，翅膀像宝石一样闪亮，条翼洒下细碎的光芒，它画出一道弧线，最终，停栖在法师的睫毛上。

亚瑟大感惊奇——是他的想象造就了幻影，还是幻影引出了他的想象？

他正要走回梅林身边，蝴蝶轻轻振翅，意想不到的变化发生了，时光在倒流，魔咒在倒回，皱纹从梅林的手指、腕部、脖颈和脸颊依次消失，白发在变短，如同河流返回源头，他的皮肤变得润泽，嘴唇变得鲜艳柔软，如果衰老是一种疾病，不知为什么，这只蝴蝶正在治愈它。

随着最后一根睫毛恢复成黑色，蝴蝶从停留之处飞起，化作一缕碎星消失在空气中，年轻的梅林正躺在地上，仍然在沉睡，他回到了亚瑟在卡美洛的草地上、死亡前最后一次睁眼时所见的模样。

震撼填满了亚瑟的胸膛，他正处在一个宏大的、时光魔咒的一环里，也许那只蝴蝶就是从时间之潭中飞出的，也许不是，但毫无疑问，在这个洞穴中，时间可以在一个人的身上轮回。

忽然，石头们的闪烁接二连三地停止了，梅林的眼皮在微微颤动，而随着他细微的动作，每块晶体镜子般平滑的表面上都映出一些画面来。

有的是无边无际的沙漠上的红日，蓝色海洋中心的沙礁，东方的宫殿和佛塔；有些是不同肤色和衣着的人们、笑着或哭着，走动和谈话；有些是干裂的土地、炮弹和吐出蒸汽的机器……然后，亚瑟还从一块石头里看见了那座他熟悉的城堡。

那是站在集市里仰望而去的卡美洛城堡，它伫立在蓝天之下，旗帜在尖顶上飘扬。视角推进，穿过大门，宽阔干净的庭院上卫兵列队走过，雕塑被热烈的太阳炙烤而发亮，白色石头砌成的主阳台庄严雄伟。画面停了一会儿，又移动起来，穿过一侧偏门，爬上盘旋而上的楼梯，来到一扇木门前。一只手，年轻而白净，从一截深褐色的衣袖里探出，礼貌地敲了敲门，片刻之后，门被推开，画面来到一间堆满了草药、书本、试剂瓶和炼药坩埚的屋子里。

亚瑟辨认出那只衣袖属于梅林，而这间屋子属于盖乌斯，他领悟到这段画面可能正是梅林的一段记忆。这让他立即想到，他不该偷看，因为这就像在窥探梅林的隐私。他得闭上眼睛，躺下来睡一觉，假装从未受到过的它们的诱惑。

然而，一个从眼角一闪而过的画面吸引了他。

那是角落里的一块小石头，亚瑟从画面里看到了他自己。他头戴王冠，身披红色披风，双手交叠在身前，高傲地扬着下巴，气派非凡。不知为何，这样的他看起来竟有点不像他。

亚瑟俯下身去，想把画面看得更清楚些，原来他站在广场上，身后还跟着格温、盖乌斯、以莱昂为首的骑士们，他们全部表情严肃，甚至可以说是沉重。亚瑟不记得什么时候有过这么一个场景，也不明白他们这是在干什么。画面稍稍偏向左侧，一个火刑架高高堆起，绳索缠绕在木桩上，两个骑士正堆放最后一捆木柴。

亚瑟感到困惑。自他当政以来，卡美洛皇宫前的广场上再没有实施过火刑。他记得乌瑟在位时有多么喜欢烧死巫师，那些折断手脚的囚犯会被拖上刑台，在火焰里大声惨叫，而焦臭的气味会在广场上留存好几天。他厌恶这种缓慢残酷的刑罚，所以修订法律，即使罪责至死，也多判处绞刑。因此，卡美洛的广场上不该有火刑架。

他凑得更近，试图分析这是什么年代、什么事件，不知不觉间，在他能反应过来之前，他的几缕头发触碰到了水晶。

瞬间，一股巨大的力量扯住亚瑟的头发，将他向晶石拖去。他拼命挣扎，但根本抵抗不了，他的灵魂——或者说精神、从头骨的缝隙中被赤裸着拽出，皮肉成了一件衣服，这力量强迫他将它褪下，他能清晰地感觉到自己的脚离开脚、手离开手的过程。

他瘫倒下去，同时也漂浮起来，当他的躯体重重砸上地面时，他的精神流入一团旋转的白光。仅仅几秒钟之后，他恢复了身体的感觉，但是很不对劲——他的双手被锁在铁链中，有人扣着他的两侧肩腋，野蛮地将他往前推。

卡美洛正午的阳光明晃晃地刺着他的双眼，他正走在广场上。片刻之前，他还从石头外面盯着这里看，而现在，他胸前挂着那条红色的口水兜，而他的手臂从来没这么瘦过。

他来到了梅林的记忆里。

更准确地说，他现在成了梅林记忆中的梅林自己。

他在卫兵们的胁迫下向前，脚踝上的锁链随着行走相互碰撞，发出单调的声响。广场宽阔、整洁，远远聚集着一群围观的民众。他往前走，越来越接近那座高高的柴堆，还有站在柴堆旁的那些人。

亚瑟看见他自己——另一个亚瑟就站在那儿，漠然望着他越走越近。

这太荒谬了，亚瑟想，但他说不了话。他现在困在回忆中的这个梅林的身体里，除了还能思考，其他所有感觉都属于这具身体。

他被推着来到火刑架前，经过另一个亚瑟身旁，这时，那个人说：“等等。”

卫兵停下脚步，拧着他的胳膊，强迫他扭转身体，面向说话的人。

那个亚瑟眯着眼睛：“你背叛了我，梅林。”

他停顿了片刻，表情轻蔑，语气恶毒：“你是个巫师，梅林，你是卡美洛的敌人。我无法原谅你，还有你那些肮脏龌龊的巫术。你酿造阴谋、心怀不轨，你辜负我的信任，辜负我父亲的恩赐。卡美洛不欢迎巫师与叛徒，因此，我的王国里将没有你的容身之所。”

语毕，他痛恨又嫌恶地看着他，像看一只啃了他靴子的老鼠。

亚瑟想不到，有一天他会想对着自己来一拳——不，不是自己。面前这个蠢瓜，不管是谁，绝对不是他。他想大声声明这一点，但他现在是梅林，而回忆中的梅林沉默着，没有任何情绪。

所有一切都如此清晰，不像是梦境，连亚瑟卧室的窗口都和他记忆中别无二致。然而这些事绝对不曾发生过。亚瑟确信这一点。在这段画面里，他看上去是要烧死梅林——就在宫殿前的广场上。

更荒谬的是，另外的那些人，格温，盖乌斯，莱昂和高汶，他们都站在那儿，脸上的表情几乎一模一样，全都令人难以置信地冰冷和漠然。仿佛要被处决的是一个陌生囚犯，而不是他们朝夕相处的朋友。

他被重新拖动，离开另一个亚瑟，一直拖到从木柴中露出的阶梯边缘。两个卫兵拽着锁住他手的铁链粗暴拉扯，他趔趄一步，差点跪倒在柴堆旁。

他们退下了，高汶从骑士的队列中前跨一步，向国王及王后行了个礼，朝刑架走来。

好极了，亚瑟想。他已经猜不到剧情要怎么发展了。

高汶走到他身旁，扯住他的衣领，将他拖上台阶，扔在木桩前，解下绳索，绕紧他的前胸、腰部、双腿，狠狠勒住，那些绳索深深陷进了他的衣服里。

把他牢牢捆上刑架以后，高汶拍拍手，头也不回地走下台阶，举来一支火把。

台下那个气派又高傲的亚瑟接过火把，鲜红的披风在他身后飘动，金色王冠在太阳下闪耀。他最后往火刑架上轻蔑地瞥了一眼，抬手一抛，火焰立刻在柴堆上燃烧起来。

随着第一阵皮肤灼烧的剧痛，亚瑟透过火光和烟雾看到熟悉的广场上、所有友人们无动于衷的脸。遥远的围观者中，好些人在喝彩或鼓掌。

这时，亚瑟终于听见自己开口了，当然，用的是梅林的声音。

“瑟西，”他说，镇定自若地，“如果这就是你的本事，我大概要对古教失望了。”

***

克莉奥娜钻出自己的帐篷，在夜幕中匆匆走向营地北角。他们驻扎地很隐蔽，不在帐篷外点篝火，也没有人谈话，还用了一些魔法确保这一小块地方看上去和周围的林子没有差别。

在她走向的那个灰色的简陋的小帐篷外，等着一个个头高高、头发灰白、套灰色长袍的男人。

“克莉奥娜。”他低沉的声音仿佛正是背后那黑黢黢的山脉的声音。

“普尔加。”她点头致意，然后掀开帘布，和他一起钻进了帐篷。

帐篷里的空间比外面看起来大一些，但对于又加进来的两个人来说仍然有些拥挤。这里面早已站着一个青年法师，长长的黑色斗篷披在他瘦削的肩上。几滴烛火飘在空中，照亮一张堆满地图的矮桌和一卷席地而铺的薄毯子。

见他们进来，法师明亮的蓝眼睛里露出些许忧虑，但很快隐去，取而代之的是严肃的决心。

“艾莫瑞斯。”克莉奥娜说，“出了什么事？”

“我需要你们召集人手，现在就上怀特山，前往古教的祭坛。”

“没问题。”她说，带着十分的信任，“但是为什么？”

“我们的计划被发现了？”普尔加敏锐地说。

“不，不是我们。”梅林向帐篷未合拢的缝隙里看了看，那儿只露出一线黑色天幕，“是我。”

“什么？”普尔加低声说。

梅林拿起桌上的茶杯递给他们。克莉奥娜接过杯子，他们饮用的是怀特山上流下的山泉，梅林的杯子里漂浮着一缕极为细小的黑丝，她认出那是魔法的痕迹。

“古教的祭司。”普尔加说。

“水中有瑟西的咒语。”梅林拿回杯子，轻轻摇晃，那抹黑丝消失不见，片刻之后又重新聚拢，“她发现了我。”

克莉奥娜紧张地说：“你出现了幻觉？”

梅林点点头：“场景很真实。但内容吗，只能说，很傲慢。”

普尔加冷静地分析：“瑟西喜欢运用幻觉。幻觉，以及恐惧。但这种魔咒针对性太强，一次只能攻击一个人，如果古教知道了我们的计划，他们就会选择别的方式，能同时削弱我们所有人的方式。”

克莉奥娜同意道：“没错。”

“但她怎么会只发现了你呢？”普尔加拧起眉心，“我们身边是不是有……漏洞？这是不是一个陷阱？”

“我会弄清楚。”克莉奥娜说，“如果营地里有一个叛徒的话。”

“不是叛徒。”梅林立即说，“是魔法的漏洞。克莉奥娜，你不能在此时怀疑一直以来信任的人，这正是古教所希望的。”

克莉奥娜望着他，微笑起来：“哦，这又是亚瑟·潘德拉贡的理论，是吗？”

梅林没有回答，他接着说：“我们削弱了古教的力量，但命运三女神的预言能力没有消失，她们依然能看到未来的碎片，我想她们看到了我。她们知道我会来怀特山，所以瑟西在山泉里施下了只针对我的魔法，她在其他地方一定也这么做了。”

普尔加点点头：“这能够解释为什么她只发现了你。”

“而我喝下了这杯水。”梅林说，“她现在已经可以确定我就在附近。”

克莉奥娜把鬓边的金发拂到耳后：“因此你决定把计划提前？”

梅林坚决地说：“这是个好机会。瑟西会为了防备我而全力准备，你们正好可以从后面上山，潜入祭坛，找到命运法杖。我从前面走——他们在等候我。我会以此帮你们多争取些时间。”

“我和你一起。”克莉奥娜果断地说。

“你是德鲁伊的祭司，你有你的位置。”梅林说。

“但瑟西已经攻击你了，她会毫不留情地对付你的。你还喝下了那杯水！”

“克莉奥娜，”普尔加说，“艾莫瑞斯有他的打算。”

“她对恐惧了解的太浅薄。”梅林安慰地说，“我已经试过了，不需要担心。何况，你们的行动才是整个计划的关键，我只是其中的一个小角色。”

“说实话，我不喜欢你的想法。”克莉奥娜微微叹息，“但，好吧，你是对的。德鲁伊是我的责任，我不该离开大家。”

梅林点了点头。他挥挥手指，在他们头顶飘动的烛光又往上升了几厘米。

“一定要小心。”普尔加沉默了一会儿后说。

“你们也是。”

普尔加微笑着，摇了摇头：“死亡对我来说已经不是新朋友了。”

“就在几个月前，我儿子被带到这座山上，献祭给命运女神。”他回忆道，“因为他拒绝古教的要求，帮助了伊斯梅尔的安妮丝女王。”

“还有我父亲。”克莉奥娜说，“自从古教宣判他的命运，让他受尽折磨而死，我就知道我也会有这么一天——要么死在他们的判决下，要么死在反抗中。”

烛火在移动，让梅林皮肤上的阴影不断加深，直至淹没一侧颧骨。

“几年前，我曾向每个愿意听我说话的巫师保证，总有一天我们能够自由自在地生活。”他说，声音里透出凉意，“然而，最后阻碍这一点的竟然是另一群巫师。”

普尔加把目光投注到帐篷深处，双手交扣在身前：“古教渴望权力。除非所有国王都向它臣服，交出尊贵的权柄，让古教的祭司们掌控宫廷，否则它将永不休战。一个巫师如果拒绝成为教徒，这个巫师就会被审判为敌人；一个国家如果拒绝信奉古教，就会被噩运和灾难拖垮。”

克莉奥娜赞同道：“如果没有古教从中作梗，联合王国的盟约便会更早缔结。”

“但即使有，盟约也还是缔结了。”梅林说，“真正的命运不可阻挡，它从每个人最强烈的渴望中诞生，古教永远不会明白这一点。”

他抬起右手，以德鲁伊的方式对他们祝福。普尔加和克莉奥娜也伸出一只手，三个人的手握在了一起。

“把大家都叫出来吧，我们该出发了。”梅林最后说。

所有帐篷都收了起来，没有篝火，但月光从稀疏的树叶中洒下来，照亮林子里站着的，这数十个整装待发的巫师的身影。

梅林在最中间，而普尔加和克莉奥娜在他身边。德鲁伊的女祭司柱着长长的法杖，金发及腰，白色长袍好似泄地的月光。

一只晚归的鸽子扑棱着穿过树林，声音渐渐远去，没有人注意它，因为所有人都把目光放在那个穿黑斗篷的青年身上。

他瘦削，苍白，但他的名字令所有人心生敬畏。

他是整个世纪以来第一个向古教宣战的法师。

“你们都知道，为什么我们今天会在这里。”他平静而简短地说。

“为了孩子、父母和爱人。为了逝者，也为了还活着的人。为了联合王国，为了阿尔比恩，”他举起右手，像一种宣誓，又像举起一把看不见的剑，“为了魔法真正的自由。”

一只只手在月光下高举起来。

“为了魔法真正的自由。”

他们低声念道。

寂静却强大的力量在月光、山风和摇曳的树影中降落到每个人身上。

巫师们散开之后，克莉奥娜揶揄道：“太感动了，听到你卡美洛式的演讲。”

梅林在月光下转过身，表情中似乎闪过一丝俏皮：“你当然记得卡美洛了，毕竟德里克还在卡美洛等着你呢。”

克莉奥娜没想到他会倒打一耙，她的脸微微红了：“那就让他等着好了。反正他不会放弃摆弄他那愚蠢的十字弓。”

她转身走了，裙摆在身后飘动。

梅林目送巫师们的背影远去，拉上黑色斗篷的兜帽，独自出发，向着另一条路走去。


	15. 第十四章 往日召唤（中）

湿冷的山风吹拂着面颊，他无声无息地在树林中穿行，斗篷飘卷，掠过树根下潮湿的草叶。魔法为他细致地描绘出百米外的道路，山脊背后，另一群巫师也小心翼翼做着同样的事，以避开巡逻和陷阱。

作为古教最重要的圣地，怀特山是三面女神的魔力之源，也是裁决法庭的所在之处。在群山之巅，那些戒备森严的殿宇中央，设立着古教最古老的祭坛。祭坛由五十根柱子环绕合围，既在高山之上，又无穹顶荫蔽，日沐阳光，夜见星辰，坛中供奉着一根法杖，杖身镌刻命运女神迪希尔的图腾，顶端镶嵌的宝石由具有神赋之力的卡兰里圣泉水凝结形成，光华耀目，古教称之为“命运法杖”。

传说中这支法杖是迪希尔遗落在人间的神物，借由它的强大力量，持有者可掌控丰收、疾病与宿命。它正是古教数百年来能对魔法世界进行绝对统治的原因，也是他们今晚冒险上山的目的。

树木时而密集，时而稀疏，裸露的岩石泛着惨白。几只秃鹫在分食一头野猪面目全非的尸体，梅林经过时，它们全都竖起脖子，一双双黑亮的眼睛闪着寒芒，弯钩般的喙沾满血迹。

秃鹫们知道，就在这里，有一道无形的界限，闯入其中的动物一定会死于非命，它们早就学会了等在附近，让食物自己送上门。这个穿黑色斗篷的瘦高的活物也不会例外，他会被看不见的力量扔出来，像这头正被啃食的野猪一样死去。秃鹫们抻长脑袋，目送这个活物走远，等着他倒下。一只新加入的秃鹫落到地面，扇了扇翅膀，但和它们所期望的相反，那个裹着斗篷的背影一直向前走，直到远处的浓雾将他淹没。

秃鹫们大失所望，低下头，恶狠狠地啄着野猪的肋骨。

只有梅林自己知道，他走得并不轻松。一阵凶猛的魔法如同岩石滚落而下，源源不断扑向试图闯进圣地的人，他探不到前方的路了。浓雾将月光隔绝在外，空气变得寒冷而坚实，呼吸开始费力，而吸入喉管的仿佛是凝固的厚冰。他不得不暂时停下脚步，因为奇怪的压力将斗篷牢牢按在肌肤上，结成一层茧壳，他的魔法正被迫回身体深处。

数年之前，当莫高斯以生命献祭、打破灵界与人间的平衡时，他的魔法也曾短暂失灵。那时他太害怕亚瑟会遭逢不幸，恐惧像只到处乱闯的猛兽，扰乱了他的信心。他深刻地记得那种无能为力的恐慌，魔法就在那儿，咫尺之遥，他能感觉到，但怎么也够不着。

现在那种感觉又在暗处虎视眈眈，不是因为恐惧，而是另一股古老力量的压迫。浓雾遮蔽着前路，也遮住那股力量的源头，也许这就是祭坛中那根命运法杖的诅咒。

梅林试图让魔法重新聚集在掌心，它们在他的血管里蜷缩得更深，不肯出来，他皱紧眉头盯着自己张开的五指，手心在寒冷的空气中沁出了细密的汗珠。

树叶沙沙作响，声音从左往右，窜得飞快又戛然而止。他警觉地站在原地，偶尔，前方或左边会有一点细微的声响。

时间被拉长了，他一动不动，几乎成了静止的雕塑。

突然，一个庞然大物穿透树影，尖啸着袭来，梅林被迫向右躲避，扑倒在泥土和落叶上。那东西转了一小圈，掉头又冲回来，他在地上翻滚闪躲，怪物轮廓中尖利的部分撕破了他的斗篷。它会飞，飞得很快，两击不中，转眼间便消失在浓雾中。

林子又静了，黑暗中蛰伏的危险蓄势待发。

空气像岩石一样压迫着梅林的肺部，从山顶涌下的魔法织成一张蛛网，将他牢牢缠在其中。他艰难呼吸，右手在斗篷下、在紧贴胸口的一个隐秘的地方，摸到一块圆形的族徽。它坚硬的边缘、凹凸的表面，每一丝纹理他都能清晰地在眼前描绘。他的心脏在这枚圆板下急速跳动，后者散发着温热，就好像还沾染着多年前那个夜晚火堆的热度，又或者某个人手心的暖意，就好像他刚刚才踌躇地从对方手上接过来。

但其实，那现在已经是他自己的体温。

在四面八方令人窒息的寂静中，梅林攥紧了它，闭起双眼，像个溺水者用力从碎冰之上吸进一口氧气。这是他最重要的，永不会失落的信物。他数着自己的心跳，直到感觉月光突破浓雾，从树叶的狭缝中洒下来。

枝叶被扰动的沙沙声由远及近，这次梅林没有躲，他伸出手，孤注一掷地握起一捧无形的空气，念动咒语。

那东西已近在咫尺，他看清了它可怖的血红眼珠。

一滴金色火苗倏地在梅林掌心出现，发出生机勃勃的光芒，会飞的怪物尖叫一声，被掀翻到几米之外，黑翅膀蜷缩起来。它有蝎子般长长的尾巴和尖利的尾刺，鹰的脑袋，蝙蝠的翅膀。毫无疑问，是古教豢养的魔法生物。

火苗飘浮升高，凝固的空气稀释了，压制他的岩石、缠绕他的蛛网都如春冰消解，魔法击退诅咒，重新回到了他手中。蝎尾黑翅的怪物在光芒的笼罩下痛苦扭动，梅林径直走向它，强行扭住它的尾巴，检查尾刺是否有毒，它的翅膀用力拍打，脖颈上的羽毛竖直立起，梅林又检查了它的口器和爪子，确认构造后，把它扔回地面，抬手终结了它的生命。

怪物挣扎两下，蜷成一团，再也不动了。树林中传来新的动静，但无论那是什么，它们没有靠近。

梅林注视了怪物的尸体一会儿，又望向树林深处，眉头收紧。克莉奥娜和普尔加应当能够对付这东西，也许会受伤，但不会中毒。他们会比预计的更迟到达祭坛。他需要为他们争取更多时间。

火苗为他驱散浓雾与黑暗，走出树林之后，古教的祭司圣殿终于出现在眼前。

辽阔的天幕撑开在怀特山顶，石砌的尖塔相对矗立，一道宽阔平缓的阶梯一路通向正门，每隔一段就立有方形火台。

一个少女等候在门前，从她撩开的暗红色斗篷下，伸出一只白皙细瘦的手臂，她抓着一根对她而言显得太长的白桦木法杖，五六个高大的巫师沉默而恭谨地在她身后排开。

她还不到十九岁，可能是古教最年轻的女祭司，从小被三女神亲自抚养，鲜少离开怀特山，莫嘉娜死前，人们几乎没听说过她的名字。

少女揭开兜帽，散下亮红的长发，它们就像从她苍白的肌肤里点燃的火焰。一抹狡黠的笑意滑过她墨绿色的眼珠，她用一种空谷回声似的声音说：

“欢迎你，艾莫瑞斯，来到古教的圣殿。”

梅林停在阶梯底端，回应道：“谢谢你丰盛的见面礼，瑟西。”

瑟西很天真地歪了歪头：“那不算什么。要知道，从很多年之前，我就一直收到你的礼物。”

梅林的目光透过被火焰燃亮的夜色落到她身上。

瑟西的唇角甜蜜地上翘，就像她很喜欢阶梯下这个瘦高的法师。

“我想了好多年，猜你究竟是谁。没想到，你会是一个男仆。我想象中的你可比这气派得多、厉害得多，不过也正因如此，你让我很是惊喜……我盼望着见你已经很久了。”

梅林冷冽的眼神轻轻落到她的睫毛上：“如果我是你，也许不会盼望见面。”

“为什么不呢？难道你要把每个和你见面的祭司都变成‘礼物’吗？”瑟西用细长的手指掩住唇角的笑意，“瞧瞧你，艾莫瑞斯！时间真是无情，它把你变得这样心狠手辣！”

“我不知道我会怎么做。”梅林说，“我还以为古教会告诉你我们命运的走向呢。”

瑟西咯咯笑了：“别这么说，艾莫瑞斯。我不想与你为敌。”她循循善诱着，“其实我们的目的从来都是一样的，不是吗？让魔法回到这片大陆，让魔法主宰这片土地。我们应该站在一起，为了自由，繁荣，还有巫师的荣耀。”

梅林像听到了一个过时的笑话，忍不住让嘲讽溢出了嘴角。

“你说得很好，瑟西。我非常高兴能有这个荣幸。只可惜，我不擅长判决别人的宿命。”

瑟西脸上笑容消失了。她向远处黑暗的树林注目，过了好一会儿，才眯了眯眼睛，把目光重新定在梅林身上。

“是为了亚瑟·潘德拉贡，对吗？”

“是为了他。”梅林说，阶梯上那些火炬仿佛是燃烧在他浅蓝色的眼睛里，“也不只为了他。”

女祭司冷笑一声：“你并不正义，也不高尚。你只是选择了阵营。你选择了亚瑟·潘德拉贡，为了他，不惜与魔法敌对。”

“古教何以代表魔法？”法师反问。

“古教和魔法同时诞生。它代表魔法最古老的源头。”

“那么。”梅林问，“魔法又是什么？”

“魔法是主宰与征服，是命运赐予统治者的天赋，是使我们凌驾于众人之上的力量……”瑟西握紧法杖，空灵的声音在空中回荡，“它是我们最宝贵的东西，我们存在的意义。”

梅林轻声反驳：

“你错了。魔法不是为夺取而生，它是为了给予。”

瑟西轻蔑地嗤笑：

“你是做仆人习惯了吗，艾莫瑞斯？你喜爱侍奉别人，不代表其他巫师也喜欢。”

梅林不在乎她刻意的曲解。他抬首望向无垠的天幕，望向弯月与疏星，清澈的双眼像一泓湖泊，倒映出星月的微光：

“……高尚与正义也许不会与我为邻，我曾经亲手铸成错误，也注定要后悔终生。但我明白一件事，那就是魔法的源头不是古教，而是世间万物。任何使用魔法的人首先要心怀敬畏。你不懂这一点，就像古教不懂命运不该被用作武器，因为它总有一天会将矛头转回向你。”

瑟西被激怒了。她稍稍颔首，目光里浮动着幽暗森冷的杀意：“是吗？还是这只是你在胡言乱语？”

“你可以看作是我在胡言乱语。”梅林说，“就和三女神在法庭上做的一样。”

“触怒女神是要承受后果的，艾莫瑞斯！”瑟西以令人不寒而栗的声音喝道，“恰巧我今天在命运的碎片中看到了你。猜猜是什么样的碎片？”

“是我们其中一个不会喜欢的。”梅林回答。

“没错。”瑟西举起法杖，魔法的张力溢满她的每寸皮肤，“确切地说，你不会喜欢。”

几道闪电从法杖尖端迅疾劈下，梅林灵活地避开，他顺着阶梯向上跑，斗篷在身后飘卷。谁也没听见他念动咒语，他只是伸出手臂，瑟西身后的三个巫师即被向后抛去，砸在冰冷的石墙上，失去了知觉。另外两个惊慌地反击，一股力量将他们拽离地面又重重摔下，折断了肋骨。

瑟西的法杖在地上砸出一串火花，她解开斗篷，不再让它限制自己的行动，梅林向她接近的同时，她阖起双眼，一瞬间，墨绿色的虹膜变成了红色。瑟西睁开眼睛，阶梯两侧石台中的火焰突然窜高，她转动法杖，让火焰向中间弯曲，交织成网，把梅林锁在一片火海中。

火蛇穿行而过，其中一缕点着了梅林斗篷的边缘，他将斗篷从身上扯落，它很快被火舌吞没成灰。瑟西轻声吟唱，火网随着她的咒语变幻移动，越来越密集，越来越快速。她翘起嘴角，透过细密的火线说：“艾莫瑞斯，我正拭目以待呢。你可别只在火焰中跳舞。”

梅林向她投来凌厉的一瞥，金色的虹膜中央瞳孔锁紧。他伸出双手，让魔法充盈在周围的空间里，填满所有火蛇之间的缝隙，等它们完全缠紧，他曲起五指，手掌向中间合拢，像在关闭一扇打开的门。火网跟随他的动作收窄了，火焰从石台上被连根拔起，从一团变成一面、一线、一点，呲地一声，瞬间消失地无影无踪，好像真的被关进了一扇看不见的门。

圣殿前的阶梯陷入了黑暗。瑟西睁大眼睛、眉尖颤动，甚至忘记了攻击。

“不可能……”她说。而梅林拍去身上的火灰，顺着阶梯向她走去。

女祭司举起法杖，尖端劈下火花与电光，瘦高的法师将它们一一化解。瑟西退到圣殿门边，闪身躲了进去。

梅林停住步伐，在门口交锋和贸然进入绝不一样，这扇门后不止有瑟西，但是他将面对的敌人越多，留给克莉奥娜和普尔加的就越少。

他推开古老的门闸，走进古教从不向外人开放的地域。

一个与水晶洞大小相似的大厅出现在他面前，脚下的地板是一块块被施过魔法的冰，冰面刻着花纹，花纹把冰下的景象切割成碎片，但仍能认出下面是一个深不见底的大山洞，洞壁上有隐约的火光，怀特山可能被挖通到了地底。冰面两侧排列着形态不一的高大石像，一直延伸到大厅尽头，命运三女神站在远处的三把座椅前，面容完全被兜帽遮住，瑟西在她们左边，一个从没见过的男巫在右，他不带感情地说：

“任何来到这里的人都要向女神跪拜。”

梅林置若罔闻，走向前去。上一次他见到命运三女神时，她们抛出一个设好的圈套，勒紧了他的脖子，他永远记得那天在卡美洛城堡的窗边，他收到了来自宿命的战书。

“艾莫瑞斯……”三女神之一开口。

“你如此前来……”另一个接道。

“不曾携带敬意……”最后一个说。

“女神不会宽恕违抗她意愿的人……”她们一起沙哑地吟唱。

梅林冷淡的视线在她们三个之间来回。

“如果不是这样，怎么给你们一个罪名审判我呢。”他说。

“你自负而狂妄，”最中间的那人向前一步，“正如那个愚蠢的国王……”

“你必定步他之后尘，得到应有的审判……”

“而古教的威权永远无人能挑战……”

一声重物落地的钝响，一个人形物体突然砸在梅林面前，几圈绳索紧勒在长袍上，灰白色的头发杂草般凌乱。

他认出了这个人——难以置信地。

“普尔加？”他疑惑地轻声说，那个人痛苦地挣动几下，额头用力蹭着地面，想摆脱绳索。

梅林半跪下去帮他扯开绳结，普尔加一把抓住了他的胳膊，虚弱地说：“对不起，艾莫瑞斯，对不起……”

梅林心中坠下一块尖锐的石头，脑海中浮现一切最坏的设想。另一队人是全军覆没还是都被俘虏？克莉奥娜难道已经牺牲？但他们怎么可能比他还先抵达祭坛？他算漏了什么？

梅林抓稳普尔加的手臂，想将他扶起来，但普尔加沉重地瘫在地上，眼泪从他布满皱纹的眼角滑落。

“其他人在哪里？”梅林压低声音，焦急地问。

“没有其他人。”普尔加说，低下头去，眼泪滴在透明的冰面上，稀疏而蓬乱的头发让他看起来比真实年龄更加苍老，“请原谅我……”

“冷静下来，”梅林说，“听我——”他还没说完，普尔加将一柄短剑捅进了他的胸口，也在这一瞬间，他的魔法本能地还击，普尔加被弹了出去，撞倒一个石像，狼狈地滚落在地。

梅林在震惊和困惑中跪倒在地，他立即将短剑拔出来，伤口不深，但从胸口传来的寒冰般的凉意告诉他，这可能是一把经过龙息淬炼的剑。龙息能铸造唯一能杀伤魔法的兵器，而古教恰好还有一条龙……血滴到冰砖花纹的刻痕里，在幽深昏暗的山洞上方缓慢流淌，他撑着地面的那只手开始颤抖，这不仅是龙息的作用，短剑上还附了魔咒。

普尔加痛苦地撑起身，模糊的视线和梅林震惊的目光撞到了一起。他没法再与他对视，伸手捂住自己憔悴的双眼：

“……他们抓了我的儿子……我没有别的选择……我不能让他被献祭……我不能失去他……对不起，艾莫瑞斯……对不起……”

“你是个无耻的窃贼，艾莫瑞斯。”瑟西愉快地说，“但你和你的同伙不会得逞，天亮之前，我们就会找到所有人。”

梅林倒在了地上，几个巫师拖动着一具软绵绵的身体从他眼前经过，丢在普尔加身边，那是个瘦小的年轻人，一张脸上好像只剩一双无神的眼睛。

普尔加颤抖着捧起年轻人的脸，对方没认出他，只是茫然地望着他在流泪。

“菲力，快走，快走，下山去……快……”

几个巫师把他们分开了，那个年轻人被拖向门口，瑟西幽灵似的声音温柔地安慰道：“他将被释放，普尔加，因你已是古教的朋友。你也可以和他一起走……”

“我是个叛徒，”普尔加麻木地说，双手垂到地上，“我永远也不会下山了。”

“没关系，”瑟西微笑着，“我们欢迎你留下来。”

她转向梅林，后者一动不动地倒在地上，身下的冰盛开出红色花纹，“我们也欢迎你，艾莫瑞斯，那是我今晚和你说的第一句话，只是你好像没放在心上。”

她举起法杖，一道冷光劈向失去了反抗能力的法师，但一个人影踉跄着扑过来，用身体挡下了它。瑟西愤怒地大喊一声，普尔加被咒语击打地痉挛，奄奄一息地瘫软下去。

“我永远不会下山了……”普尔加说，“……我不想……对不……”

他的头磕在冰面上，最后一个字永远留在了喉中。

瑟西再次举起法杖，三女神制止了她。

“停下吧。”她们之一说，“他无法毁灭古教，古教也注定杀不了他。这是命运碎片的启示。”

几个巫师走过去，把梅林从地上架起来，拖到三女神面前，他的头虚弱地垂着，血迹在衣服上洇开一条深色湿痕。

他抬起眼睛，几乎拼尽全力，向她们投来嘲笑的目光。

三女神的法杖碰到一起，梅林脚下的那块冰消失了，他被推进去，跌入深不见底的洞穴中。

“我们只能与他共存。”

“压制他。”

“削弱他。”

“但不能杀他。”她们说。

“他的伤很快就会好，力量总会恢复，”右边的男巫说，“我们也许能暂时困住他，可要怎么一直压制他？”

“我不知道，厄拉。”瑟西说，“我尝试过利用他的恐惧，但他总能轻而易举地识破——把那个东西处理掉。”

她指着普尔加的尸体。

有人将他抬了起来，瑟西拄着法杖走下去，一个东西忽然吸引了她的注意。

梅林刚刚躺着的地方留下了一枚奇怪的、沾着血的圆形徽章。她蹲下身捡起来，把它翻来转去，困惑地盯了一会儿。

“传闻中艾莫瑞斯的力量不可阻挡。”叫厄拉的男巫还在说，“古教与他之间的仇恨——”

“哦，厄拉。”瑟西突然打断他。她回过头来，双眸闪亮，亮红色的长发将脸颊衬得神采奕奕，“也许以前如此，但现在，我们已经找到了……”

“找到什么？”

沾血的徽章在她手心里安静地躺着，瑟西的嘴角漾起愉快而甜蜜的弧度。

“艾莫瑞斯的克星。”


	16. 第十五章 往日召唤（下）

他被一阵强烈的轰鸣所惊醒。

他困在这个奇怪的洞穴里已不知多久，它之所以奇怪，不是因为太大或太小，而是根本没有所谓的边界。背后就是前方，左边就是右边，不论往哪个方向走，永远都会回到原地，回到这块刻着迪希尔的图腾的地面，那只眼睛，瞳孔旋成漩涡，永远注视着他。

在这个洞穴中，他所熟知的一切规律都消失了，包括魔法。从前，如果他想要一束光照亮前方，只需念一个简单的咒语。现在他念出这个咒语时，出现的会是一个球体，光绕回它发出的地方，没有任何力量强迫它弯曲，它只是自动地变了形。

梅林知道这是怀特山中心的某个地方。他被他们从大厅里扔下来，意识模糊地一直坠落，然后醒在这个空旷的洞穴里，周围环绕着三女神的声音。

“命运的审判，艾莫瑞斯……因你挑战古教，质疑最古老的魔法的源头……”

他想找到声音的来处，但这里除了振动的空气之外空无一物。

“你向命运宣战，而命运对你宣判……”她们干枯沙哑的声音彼此重复，“亚瑟·潘德拉贡输了，你也一样……命运的审判，你的枷锁……即为永恒本身。”

这是他听到的最后一句话。接下来只有永无之境的寂静。

“我不会输。”他对着洞穴深处喃喃，声音立即回到原地，像一个密不透风的布袋闷住了他的头。

胸口的伤让他再次昏了过去，不知过了多久才又醒来。

没有食物和水，这一点他还能忍受，也许是水晶洞的魔力在庇佑着他，即使一再接近极限，也总是能从死亡边缘渐渐恢复。伤口在逐渐好转，他的咒语开始生效，但就像之前说的，它们全都改变了方向。如果他想让前方的洞壁坍塌而发射一个魔咒，那个咒语最终会返回来，击中他自己。

怀特山的深处到底为什么会存在这样一个地方？他想不出破解的方法，但更让他担心的是联合王国和德鲁伊——是他的盟友们。他一次又一次地尝试，而这个无底洞吞噬了他所有的努力。在与世隔绝的空洞里，在一次次疲惫的睡眠和更疲惫的苏醒之间，他根本不知道过去了多久。

也许有一天，他会受不了寂静和昏暗的折磨而发疯。

而现在，他被一阵强烈的轰鸣惊醒了。

有人在外面撞击这座山，力量之大，甚至撼动了这个深处的洞穴。崩落的碎石和沙砾开始砸到他身上，空间魔咒失去了效力，它被撕开一道裂缝，就像有人在后面将它一剑劈开，突破重围的光线一时刺得他睁不开眼，杂沓的脚步，很多的呼喊，还有兵刃的碰撞声，一双有力的臂膀把他从土石里挖了出来。他抬头看见了克莉奥娜，德鲁伊的祭司，身旁有许多他的同伴们，还有一些不认识的脸孔，但最终，他看到了这个把他拉出废墟并一直紧紧扶住他的人。

这个人穿着那件无比熟悉的，他在几千个日日夜夜里打磨过无数次的盔甲，汗水从他闪耀的金发上滴落下来。他望着梅林，脸上充满了失而复得的狂喜。

“太好了，”亚瑟喘着气，热烈地拥紧他的肩膀，“我就知道一定能找到你！”

但这怎么可能……这不可能……

他怔怔地看着面前的人，亚瑟仍抓着他在微笑。如果魔法可以做到，他愿意用所有一切来换取这一刻，换取亚瑟像这样眨着眼睛，像这样笑着。但是这不可能，除非……

“梅林？你怎么了？”亚瑟轻轻摇晃他的肩膀。

“他怎么了？”他回头问。

克莉奥娜上前来，她长长的金发和亚瑟的闪耀到一起，像两缎熔化的金子。她瞪了亚瑟一眼，为难地对梅林说：“艾莫瑞斯？这件事太不可思议，而且说来话长。我说过让亚瑟不要跟来的，让我们来找你，但他非来不可！他回到卡美洛却没看见你，所以……”

梅林的脑袋里充满了嗡嗡的蜂鸣，像有人在里面敲响了一口钟，震得他连头骨都在痛。

“回到卡美洛？”他呢喃。

“梅林？”亚瑟好笑地说，“你就像不认识我了似的。”

另一个巫师从旁插话：“快点，我们没多少时间了。”

“是的，”克莉奥娜赶忙说，“我们得快走，古教已经发现——”

一声惊悚的尖叫，远处的一个巫师忽然被高高抛起，袍子着起了火。

树林中冒出许多披着斗篷的身影，走在最中间的是亮红色长发的古教祭司，提着她的法杖。

“欢迎各位来到怀特山，”瑟西的声音缓慢而悠闲，“上回让你跑了，克莉奥娜，但我知道，你还会回来的——”

她的目光稍稍偏移，发现了亚瑟。

“你是谁……？”她说，疑惑了片刻，表情从怀疑渐渐变成不敢置信。

“你是……”她轻声说，“但你……但你已经死了！”

“小心。”克莉奥娜提醒。

亚瑟面向瑟西，把手中的剑举到身前，那把在龙息中锻造过的湖中剑闪着令教徒们胆寒的光：“我的确曾经死了。”

“古教的审判从不出错，”瑟西双眼中冒出冰冷的火焰，“你到底是谁？”

“看不出来吗？”亚瑟毫无惧意地笑了一声，“是你的敌人。”

瑟西的法杖上突然炸开红色光芒，像箭簇疾射而来，却又在半途纷纷断裂。

因为梅林在亚瑟身后抬起了手，他们面前升起一道无形的屏障，将魔法阻拦在外。

许多巫师在同一时间念出了咒语。

“走这边！”克莉奥娜小声在他们旁边说。

他们在咒语和冷光的夹缝中转身向怀特山的另一侧撤退。

亚瑟紧紧抓着梅林的手臂，把他带到一块巨石后面。

“你还好吗？”他一边回头提防着敌人，一边焦急地上下打量他。

梅林在黑暗、饥饿和疲惫中待了很久，他胸口的伤仍在，但他没有虚弱到需要别人的搀扶。然而，从亚瑟有力的掌心里传来的热度，作为一个鲜活而真实的生命传来的热度，让他无法将自己的手臂移开。

“所以……你，”他发现自己的声音微微哽咽，“你回来了……”

“是的，”亚瑟说，笑容像太阳一样发着光，“我回来了。梅林，我回来了。”

***

瑟西和厄拉行走在长而窄的巷道中，墙上的火把为他们照亮一方一方被踩实了的红泥地。

从空心的怀特山深处，传来一种尖细的叫声，还有巨大铁索振荡和碰撞的锵响。

“你们就不能让它安静点儿吗？”瑟西不满地说。

“它很难驯服。”厄拉说。

“才不是。莫嘉娜就能指挥它。”瑟西瞥了他一眼。

“它只听莫嘉娜的。而且那时它还小，”厄拉很不喜欢她自以为是的腔调，“现在它长大了，开始懂一些事——它有感觉了。”瑟西轻轻“哼”了一声，从巷道的一个豁口转弯，拾级而下：“不管怎样，你们必须想出办法来，让它听我的话。”

他们一路向下，来到一个普通的教徒的房间。他们的客人正躺在这里，在中央的一张木床上，好像睡着了一般。他身上没有锁链，房间周围也没有守卫。古教从来不将最危险的敌人关在监牢里，三女神更愿意将他们关在某种更精妙的设置中。比如一个闭合的命运的环路。

距离梅林身体两米高的上方飘浮着一枚圆形徽章，它被包绕在一团丝线状的闪闪发亮的雾气中，随着它在空中转动，那雾气时不时坠下一滴，正滴到法师的额头上，消隐在他眉间。

“不是黑色的？”厄拉盯着雾气问，“你不是很喜欢用曼德拉草吗？”

“招待特殊的客人，当然要用特殊的方法。”瑟西轻柔地说，凑近了查看法师的状态，好像正在探望她久病的爱人。

“这可靠吗？”厄拉隐隐担忧。

“你等着瞧吧，”瑟西抬起头，仰望漂浮旋转的徽章，“我现在懂了，黑色的幻觉远不如一个白色的梦。”

“万一像之前那样被识破了呢？”

“不会的。”瑟西着迷地望着徽章，“多亏有了它。它了解他的渴望，无论那藏得有多么深。这次不会再有漏洞，因为所有形象都将依据他的记忆来构造。”

雾气中又坠下新的一滴，其中依稀有段被扭曲拉长的画面。

“复活亡灵，这种幻觉并不新鲜。”厄拉低声说，“他不会一直陷入其中不醒的，他可是艾莫瑞斯。”

“为什么你总是对他有这样奇怪的敬畏？”瑟西微愠，“他是个法师，和我们都一样！我觉得你太胆小了。”

“而我觉得你太任性了。”厄拉僵硬地说。

瑟西嗤了一声：“你根本不了解。艾莫瑞斯也许曾是个无所畏惧的人，但亚瑟王的复活能将他的恐惧重新带回来……”

她走近了两步，抬起手，念出一段嘶哑的咒语，随着红色在她眼里一闪而过，包绕徽章的雾气也开始泛红，直到完全变成血一样的深红色。剑光、闪电、魔法的狂风卷成一股飓风，让红雾躁动起来。

床上的法师挣动了一下，双眉蹙紧，手指微微蜷缩，像是想抓紧些什么。

“如果你曾经失去，现在却有机会重来……”

瑟西说，和身旁的男祭司一起，注视着又一滴深红的雾气滴落下来。

她弯弯嘴角：“相信我，艾莫瑞斯不会醒来了，除非他愿意让亚瑟·潘德拉贡再一次死在他面前。”

***

亚瑟浑身发冷地躺在地上。

他动不了，不是因为他刚刚突然从梅林的回忆里被扯出来，塞进自己的身体。他动不了，是因为他的灵魂仍在挣扎，企图逃离、毁坏、或者撕扯些什么……

他睁着眼睛，眼前是水晶岩洞的顶壁，那些记忆的画面从晶体里熄灭了，它们恢复成最初的模样，用微弱的亮光照亮这个洞穴。他看着它们，感觉到有液体流出眼角，拖下一条温热的水痕。

这是他自己的身体，自己的感觉。

他不再被困在梅林的回忆中，什么也做不了，只能陪他陷入一场绝望的战役，试图在命运无情的洪流中守住一点东西。

那或许是一场幻觉，但对于身在其中的人而言，那是不能再真实的真实。他的手紧紧抓住不放，他一次再一次舍生忘死，直到突然被抛出回忆，抛回水晶洞穴泛着潮气的地面，像一台突然断电的电视，屏幕一片漆黑，他却仍能看到留存的残影。

他终于知道，为什么梅林会对他说“你又来了”“你不是”和“这回我不会再上当了”。

当梅林许诺会将过去的事告诉他，他就知道他肯定会略去“亚瑟不需要知道的部分”，“不关亚瑟事的部分”，“没必要告诉他的部分”，如此种种。但是，好吧，他没想到，他可能把所有事都归类到其中去了。

亚瑟抬起手，紧紧按住双眼，他的眼睛在胀痛，像在排斥他刚刚回到这里的意识，它们还在流泪，像要把什么硌得他生疼的泥沙洗出去。

他捂了好一会儿，好让自己的心情稍稍平复，而不再想就地砸碎一面墙，或者把梅林从地上拽起来，臭骂他一顿，再拼命把他抱紧，检查他的每一部分是否都完好无损。

梅林会奇怪发生了什么事的，亚瑟又想到，记忆突然消失，说不定是他已经整理完毕了，说不定他很快就会醒来……

他急忙挪动一些，翻过身，背对着梅林的方向，假装在睡觉。

果然，只过了片刻，他背后传来模糊沙哑的嘟囔：“亚……咳……亚瑟？”

他没有动，等到梅林又喊了他一声，才翻过身去，假装睡意模糊地应道：“嗯？”

“你能帮我递点东西吗？”梅林揉着头发，虚弱地说，“我把包丢得太远了。”

亚瑟一言不发，动作僵硬地爬起身，绷着脸，去拿他的背包。

“你怎么了？”梅林盯着他。

“起床气。”亚瑟带着鼻音说，解开他包上的系扣，“你要拿什么？”

“一个小药瓶，淡绿色的药水。”

亚瑟往包里翻了翻，没怎么费劲就找到了它。但同时，他在角落里看见了一块熟悉的圆板。他母亲的遗物，被他在某个夜晚交给梅林。在回忆里，当梅林意识模糊地从冰面上被拖起，亚瑟看到它掉进了血泊里。

他的眼球忽然被它刺痛，一切画面又翻涌上来。它如今安稳地躺在背包中，光滑而崭新，就像一切都没有发生过。

但至少它回来了。亚瑟想。梅林不是也从幻觉中挣脱了吗？他一定挣脱了，因为他还战胜了古教，带来了阿尔比恩最终的和平……虽然没有看到记忆的结尾，但亚瑟知道他做到了。

他抓着包，带着药瓶回到梅林身边，为他拔开塞子，梅林接过去，咕嘟咕嘟一口喝完，缓了口气，似乎感觉好多了，来回地转了几圈胳膊。

“我想起来了，”他一口气地说，“好多年以前，我确实给了别人一个玻璃瓶。那个男孩在森林里迷路……”

亚瑟不得不打断他，因为他反应不过来梅林在说什么，他好像在他的记忆里待了一生一世，导致思维有了裂痕。

“带你找到我的瓶子，在游乐园。”梅林奇怪地说。

哦，游乐园。还有桥洞。那简直是上个世纪的事情。

“……唯一奇怪的是，咒语本该早已消失，它应该变回一个普通的瓶子。除非有什么原因在其中造就了新的魔法，那是非常复杂而难以言说的……”

亚瑟点着头，然而每个字都从他耳边滑过又飘走。他看到梅林的嘴张开又闭上。

“你很不对劲。”梅林说，“就算你有起床气，或者吃了差劲的早饭，也不会这样。现在你看起来就像——”

没等他说完任何可能接近真相的比喻，亚瑟从他的包里抓出了徽章。

“你一直带着它，”他说，“所有这些年头里。”

梅林的表情像是突然被人指出“你一直在吃饭，所有这些年头里”。

这太理所当然，反而让他有些不知所措。

“唔，”他小心翼翼地说，“难道你希望我弄丢了它？”

“我希望它能守着你，不是想让你保护它。”亚瑟说。

梅林像突然找不到词来回应。

亚瑟一把将他搂紧。可能搂得太紧了，因为梅林的肩膀微微缩起。亚瑟没有理会，趁着对方看不见自己，他咬着牙，把鼻头的酸意忍回去。也许有些回忆梅林不愿意告诉他，就像从前他一直不告诉他关于魔法的事一样，这没有关系，从现在开始，他会自己去搞清楚。

“还好我现在不是一把老骨头。”梅林在终于能喘口气的时候说，“不然可能会被你勒断。”

亚瑟抓了一把他的头发，但梅林笑嘻嘻地躲了过去。他们收拾了东西，向水晶洞口走去，爬过那道狭窄的缝隙，回到峡谷中。现在已经是黄昏时分，树影比他们来时显得更加茂密。

“我们先回伦敦，”梅林边走边说，“要考虑一下你的工作是不……”

一阵微弱的沙沙声从林影间掠过，亚瑟猛地回头，抓住梅林的手臂把他拽到自己身后。

“你真的不对劲。”梅林踉跄了一下，“而且你还在坚持不懈地要捏断我的骨头。”

亚瑟环顾四周：“你听到了吗？”

梅林摇摇头。

亚瑟将信将疑地放开他，他们在泥泞的峡谷里又走了一段，一堆石头突然从高处滚下来，砸落在前方。

“这个，我听到了。”梅林说。

似乎不仅是石头，因为从那堆乱石中拱出一个头来，然后变成一个完整的人影，那个人影爬起身，揉着脑袋向他们走来。

亚瑟和梅林警惕地盯着它越走越近，直到看清那是一个少年，他穿着明显不符合时代的长袍，揉着头的手臂上衣袖滑落，露出三个圆圈组成的德鲁伊标志。

“请问哪位是亚瑟·潘德拉贡？”他不高兴地说，很明显因为从高处摔落而磕肿了额头。

亚瑟和梅林面面相觑。

“有个口信。”少年嫌弃着说，“快点，你们谁是亚瑟？”

“我？”亚瑟说。

少年疑惑而好奇地打量了他几眼，伸出手来：“好吧。那么，阿瓦隆托我来传话。”


	17. 第十六章 弄巧成拙

少年疑惑而好奇地打量了他几眼，伸出手来：“好吧。那么，阿瓦隆托我来传话。”

亚瑟正要去握少年的手，梅林抢先一步拉住了他的胳膊。

“据我所知，希德不会轻易打破岛屿和人间的分隔。”他对上少年的眼睛，“究竟是希德派你来的，还是另有他人？”

少年半是惊吓、半是恼怒，他尖利地质问道：“你又是谁？阿瓦隆只要传话给亚瑟·潘德拉贡，不关你的事！”

“我看他并没有恶意。”亚瑟在梅林身旁说。

“所有人看上去都没有恶意，”梅林小声指出。他的眼神像在提醒亚瑟，上一回他们在林子里遇到要和他握手的那个巫师，正是带着命运三女神的判决，“魔法的事由我来处理，好吗？”

亚瑟望着他灰蓝色的眼睛，心底掠过一阵苦涩的柔软，他想起怀特山，燃烧的火焰和魔咒发出的冷光。梅林站在山顶的天幕下，在森严的祭坛对面。那戴兜帽的红发祭司的声音从冷脆的夜色中传来：

“……是为了亚瑟·潘德拉贡，对吗……”

最初的最初，在城堡外被他一手扭翻在地的男孩，后来究竟是如何变成那样一个战士的；柔软如何变成冷硬，单纯如何变成尖锐，瘦弱如何变成强悍？

答案只有一个，为了亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

如今他已不是国王，可梅林还一如既往是他的战士。

亚瑟苦笑，轻轻点了点头。得到他的同意后，梅林转向少年：“我不想怀疑你，只是需要一些证明。”

少年看看梅林，又看看亚瑟，眉宇间渐渐集聚起委屈和愤怒。

“我没有什么证明。”他说。

“幸运的是，我有。”

梅林上前抓住少年的胳膊，把那条袖子向上一推，露出德鲁伊纹身。三曲枝的脉络呈清晰的青黑色，他的手掌从上拂过，少年挣扎着想抽回手，梅林没让他动，直到那纹身的轮廓在他手中泛出蓝色。

德鲁伊少年嚷了一声，像被滚水烫到，他挣扎地更厉害了。梅林紧抓着他的手，蓝色在他掌中闪烁，过了一会儿，他才将他松开，少年立刻拉下袖子，盖住那块光洁如初的皮肤，咬牙揉着手腕。

“你的确是从阿瓦隆来。”梅林说，转头看亚瑟，“他身上带着希德族的魔法。”

少年放下胳膊，呼出一口气，突然瞪着梅林大吼道：“是的！没错！我从阿瓦隆来！我已经死了，死了好些年了！！你倒是在死去好些年之后从湖底被拽出来试试？喂，请你搞清楚！我要和他握手，是因为那封该死的口信上有个希德魔咒，需要握住本人的手才能说出——我可不像你，刚见面就要扭断别人的手腕！”

他那孩子气的怒火简直喷到了梅林的眉毛上，后者不得不下意识地往后躲，眉心向上蹙起，形成一个窘迫的表情。

“我没想扭断你的手腕。如果你不像刚才那样挣扎，这会是一个很简单的魔法。”

那少年根本不听他的解释，“你以为你是谁呀，”他嚷嚷，“一点都不懂得对待客人的礼貌。”

他以一个非常难看的鬼脸结束了自己的发泄。

“好……吧，”梅林尴尬地眨着眼，把手指对准亚瑟，“如果你想的话，也可以扭他的手腕。”

“哈？”那少年皱起眉，像看两只疯地精似的轮流看着他们。

亚瑟很感兴趣地转向梅林，对他挑起眉毛。

梅林用口型小声说：“他正在气头上呢，我能怎么办？”

亚瑟以更加夸张的口型回复他：“‘魔法的事情交给我处理’，不知道谁刚刚这么要求过？”

梅林像是突然对脚边的碎石头发生了兴趣，靴子尖踢开一颗，又踢开一颗。

亚瑟叹了口气，向少年伸出手：“如果你想要扭的话，请便。”

少年咕哝了一句什么，听起来像是“脑子坏了”。他走过来，最后只握住了亚瑟的几根手指。随着他们皮肤相贴，一些魔咒符号出现在他的手背上，少年仪式性地、口齿清晰地念道：“致亚瑟·潘德拉贡：阿瓦隆曾庇荫于你，尽可能地挽救你于死亡，然而时移世易，魔法的时代已经过去。如今，阿瓦隆需要你的帮助，请于后日黄昏来晤，我们在岛上与你见面。希德。”

他念完，立马甩开亚瑟的手，好像多握一秒就会招来厄运。

“通向岛屿的大门只打开一会儿，你可别迟到。”他甩下这句话，便转身走了，不一会儿，那灰白色的袍子就卷起一阵旋风，消失在树林间。

“他会告诉阿瓦隆的人我们很恶劣地对待了他。”亚瑟远眺他消失的地方。

“是我，”梅林指出，“不是我们。”

亚瑟笑了：“有区别吗？”

“你不知道我和希德族那些大大小小的恩怨。”梅林耸耸肩，“他们和我许多年间都在竭力相互忍耐。”

他沉思了一会儿：“不知道希德会要求你帮什么忙。”

“什么我都得答应，”亚瑟迈开步子往前走去，“不是吗？他们救了我的命。”

***

卡洛琳等在亚瑟新公寓楼下的那间小书店里，抬头看黑板上的新书推荐。

仿佛活在古代的、没有电话号码的亚瑟，唯一联系他的方式就是来这儿找他，但他显然不在家。卡洛琳随手拿出一本小说，把自己要通知他的那件事清扫到另一个脑区。亚瑟确定参与的那部电影由于资金问题不得不突然向后推迟，他恐怕得先另找一份工作，而卡洛琳手头上刚好有几份能够介绍的。也许他们能一起吃顿晚餐。

卡洛琳把思绪集中到眼前密密麻麻的句子上，读到第五章时，她抬起头，橱窗外两个身影正并肩从对街走过来。她匆忙把书塞回架子上，追出门去：“嘿！亚瑟！”

他们一起回过头，亚瑟还是老样子，只是有些疲惫，身旁是他那位朋友，叫什么来着——艾格米德——

卡洛琳忽然僵住，突如其来的惊骇使她小腿一软，向后撞到了书店橱窗。

“卡洛琳？”亚瑟说，接着，像忽然想起一件重要的事，他与身旁的人迅速交换了一个眼神，仿佛他们同时犯了个巨大的错误。

“是我看错了，”卡洛琳努力保持着镇定，但她的声音越来越小，连她自己都难以相信将要说出口的话，“还是你这位朋友几天之内年轻了十五岁……”

艾格米德紧闭嘴巴，目光瞟向亚瑟，后者试图解释，他伸出手想拉住卡洛琳的胳膊：

“其实——”

“可别告诉我这是特效化妆！”卡洛琳又向墙边缩了缩，震惊的目光在他们之间来回，“我把你当做朋友，亚瑟，但是你，你总有些奇怪的事，遮遮掩掩，不肯说清楚。”

“卡洛琳，”艾格米德开口了，他的声音温和又友善，不仅如此，它简直像是有魔力一般，让所有其他声音都减弱成极小的白噪声，车轮碾过路面、书店店门的开合、行人的谈话，全都弱下去，卡洛琳耳边只剩下他的话语，她不由自主地盯着他的眼睛，一片阴天般的灰蓝色，它们很近，也很静，“卡洛琳。去我们那儿坐坐吧。就在楼上。我相信亚瑟有许多话需要和你说。”

卡洛琳无法移开目光，艾格米德的眼睛锁住了她，她心底有个小小小小的声音立即怂恿道：“对的，没错，去坐坐吧。”

她惊骇地发现自己的面肌自动组成了一个微笑，“太好了。”她的喉咙在发声，但那根本不是她想说的话，有人切断了她大脑和身体的联系，取代她在发号施令……她瘫软的小腿肌肉突然绷紧，带动她向着艾格米德的声音走去。

“走这边，”艾格米德继续说，“跟着我。小心台阶。”

她跟着他们一直走进公寓里，心底的惊恐无法形容，在神思的某个角落，她希望亚瑟能救她，就像当时在药店里一样，但亚瑟现在看起来不仅是遥远，他简直是陌生的，他和旁边这个变年轻了的艾格米德交换着眼神，无声地交流……她努力告诉自己要镇定，冷静，要相信亚瑟，他是那样一个值得信任的好人……但是另一部分的自己在说：完蛋了，你惹上了一些绝不该惹的事……

门在她身后关上，她清楚地看见亚瑟这位朋友的眼睛变成了金色，然后便眼前一黑，陷入了昏迷。

***

“通常我都会直接换一个地方住，彻底告别过去的生活，”梅林抓着头发，“我已经很久没用这个魔法了。修改别人的记忆很不好，记忆是复杂的，交织的，并且总会自动加工，擅自触碰它，一不小心就会造成可怕的后果。”

“那她会怎么样？”亚瑟有些紧张地说，“不会伤到脑子——劳拉不会失去监护人吧？？”

卡洛琳靠在椅背上，头向一侧歪倒。亚瑟望着她摇头，觉得这姑娘认识自己实在是运气不好。

“希望她只会经历一两分钟的思维混乱。”梅林呼出一口气，和亚瑟一起将昏迷的卡洛琳扶正，手放到她的额头前，“我会让她觉得我从始至终都是现在的年龄。记住，今天你们在街上遇到，你请她上来做客，她只是恰巧因为低血糖晕倒。”

亚瑟点头同意，从椅子背后按着卡洛琳的肩膀，梅林开始喃喃念动咒语，让她前额的皮肤里出现若隐若现的符号。

五分钟之后，卡洛琳醒了过来。她揉着太阳穴，困惑地环顾四周。

“发生……什么了？”

“你还好吗，”亚瑟立即递给她一块巧克力，“你刚刚晕倒了，可能是低血糖。你大概没吃早餐。”

“午餐。”梅林说。

卡洛琳眯起眼睛，像是完全想不起来这事儿，她就那么定了大概十秒钟，突然睁大眼睛：“天哪，是的，低血糖，我最近总这样。”

她的视线移到亚瑟，机械地接过他手里的巧克力，又移到梅林，瞬间露出灿烂的笑容：“嗨，艾格米德！你跟上次见面可一点儿没变。”

梅林很假地干笑着。

“你不觉得这样有点渗人吗？”亚瑟小声在梅林耳边说。

“很快就好了……”梅林要他耐心一点，“再等等。”

卡洛琳撕开包装纸，把巧克力塞到嘴里。

“黑巧克力。劳拉不喜欢黑巧克力。”她嘟囔着，“她喜欢烤香肠……前天还告诉我，游乐园的烤香肠是她吃过最美味的。”

她咀嚼的动作停了下来。

“游乐园……亚瑟，我们是不是一起坐过过山车？”

亚瑟看向梅林，“过山车？”他的眉毛眼睛皱成一团，“她为什么会说‘过山车’？”

“没有吗？”卡洛琳歪着头想了想，“哦，对，因为你和你的前妻一起坐过，所以你不愿意和我一起。”*

亚瑟完全摸不着头脑。

卡洛琳盯着墙壁，有那么一会儿，神智好像飘浮出了她的大脑。

“我一直很好奇……你说你结过婚……你总是露出那种怅然若失的表情……”

“她到底在说什么。”亚瑟掐住梅林的胳膊，把他拉近。

“很明显，改变我的年龄影响了所有和你有关的记忆。”梅林说，“她只是需要整理一下。”

“但是我没和任何人一起坐过过山车。”

“记忆是有可能虚构的，幻想，梦境，凑到一起，她可能搞混了。”

卡洛琳还在自言自语：“你总是这样，仿佛活在过去，活在遗憾里。直到那天……你把他带了回来……那个唯一存在在你过去中的人……”

亚瑟警惕着她下面将要说的话，他有一种不太妙的预感。

“你为他受了伤，却什么都不肯说……你守了他一夜……我看见你们拥抱，然后……然后你就搬了过去……搬到他的公寓里……那两天我见到你的笑容比以前两个月加起来都多……”

“好吧，”梅林说，“我也搞不懂她在想什么了。”

“她在想你。”亚瑟提醒道，“年轻版的你。”

卡洛琳的身体突然一抖，巧克力从她手中掉了下去，砸在地板上。

“亚瑟，”她的眼眶红了，“那就是他，对吗？你的爱人。我就该知道，那不一定是个女人……”

她像终于想通了困惑已久的迷题，双手捂住脸颊，突然哭了起来。

“这可不是我修改的部分。”梅林的声音里包含着一丝惊恐。

“冷静点！”亚瑟向他说。

“卡洛琳？”他又试探着喊。

卡洛琳渐渐停止了抽泣：“对不起，我只是……我只是一时有点激动，我也不知道怎么了……”

她抹去泪水，忽然站起身来，抓住亚瑟的手：“我为你高兴。”

亚瑟并不高兴。他怀疑记忆修改对卡洛琳的大脑造成了永久的损害，他的手正以一个奇怪的角度被后者紧握着：“不管你们为什么离婚……有什么阻碍……但他是那个让你快乐，让你想念的人。我庆幸你把他找了回来……你一直在找他，我知道……必须承认，这让我有些嫉妒……”卡洛琳晃了晃脑袋，“……但现在……我大概需要再吃块巧克力……”

她眼睛一翻，再度晕了过去，亚瑟眼疾手快地抱住她，和梅林一起把她扶到椅子上，后者目瞪口呆地与亚瑟对望。

“现在怎么办？”亚瑟抓狂道，“你能再改一次她的记忆吗？”

“再改？”梅林说，“一次，一次就已经混乱成现在这样，如果再改，还不知道会变成什么样呢！我告诉过你，修改别人的记忆是很不好的，因为他们自己会重构……”

卡洛琳动了动，她轻轻皱眉，睁开了眼睛，

“你还好吗？”亚瑟立刻蹲下身问，这次是真的非常担心。

“头有点儿晕。”她用手抵住眉心，“我最近经常低血糖，你有巧克力吗？”

她很快发现了自己之前丢掉的那块，困惑地盯着看了看：“你们为什么把咬过的巧克力扔在地上？”

“……别管它了。”亚瑟将它扫开，重新拿了一整块给她。卡洛琳吃下去，不好意思地笑了笑。

“真抱歉，我就记得上楼来，刚进门，一切就黑了。我最近在节食，连劳拉都说我不该这样继续下去。”

亚瑟和梅林面面相觑，劳拉的部分是他们不熟悉的。

“一定吓到你们了。这还是你第一次请我来家里做客呢。”她的表情和语气全都恢复了正常，仿佛之前的卡洛琳终于回来了，并且完全不记得她刚刚已经醒来过一次。她环顾四周，“新生活挺不错，嗯？但你们可以租套更好的公寓。”

“我们……”亚瑟顺着她的话说下去，“喜欢朴素点的生活。”

“我明白，”卡洛琳说，“住在哪儿不重要，重要的是你们又在一起了。”

亚瑟感觉到自己的手臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩，他从眼角看到梅林的脊背突然僵硬。

“说实话，艾格米德，”卡洛琳诚挚地看着梅林，“我对亚瑟有过好感，但那已经，完全地，绝对地，翻篇儿了。”

“呃……”梅林说。

“希望你已经发现，”卡洛琳开玩笑，“和他离婚是个错误的选择。因为有很多人都排着队想得到他呢。”

梅林从喉咙中挤出两声非常干的“哈哈”。亚瑟看出，他正在“和亚瑟离过婚的男人”和“突然变年轻的巫师”中艰难选择人设。

“……没错，”梅林说，“我已经发现，像他这样的白痴千年难遇。”

卡洛琳把他的话当成了调情：“哦，瞧你们。”

亚瑟露出有过之无不及的尴尬笑容，卡洛琳明显接受了那些奇怪的构想，并且把它们千真万确地认做了自己的记忆。他不明白为什么只是改变了梅林的年龄，他们在卡洛琳脑袋里就变成了离过婚的伴侣，但魔法这种东西他从来没真的搞懂过。

卡洛琳站起身来：“我得走了，我们找时间一起吃顿饭，好吗？星期五怎么样，劳拉也很想见亚瑟。”

亚瑟很快答应了，他现在只希望卡洛琳尽快离开这间房。她走到门口：“差点儿忘了，我得通知你，那部新电影，他们推迟了它，所以你的假期延长了。”她笑了笑，“至少你有了很多约会时间。”

亚瑟附和着点头，匆忙把她推到门外，但她又伸进脑袋：“嘿……那个，艾格米德，我能跟你说句话吗？”

梅林表情纠结，很不情愿地，磨磨蹭蹭地走过来，让卡洛琳在他耳边说了一句悄悄话。

当他们终于关上门，亚瑟背靠着门框大口呼吸。

“永远别再修改别人的记忆了。”他说，“永远别。”

而梅林仍保持着听卡洛琳和他说最后一句话时的表情。

“怎么了？”亚瑟疑惑地拍他的肩，把他从僵硬中唤醒。

梅林转过头来，他的表情让亚瑟深感不妙。

“她告诉我，你曾经对她说——”

“说什么？”

梅林咽了咽口水。

“你想要一个女儿，和我。”


	18. 第十七章 湖中仙女

一列火车带他们来到曾经被称作阿瓦隆的地方，目光所及之处是一颗颗低矮的小山丘、遥远的森林线和连绵的草地。

亚瑟远眺天空，从公路折向覆满绿意的坡地，青草在他鞋子下发出簌簌声响，梅林跟在他身后，背着挎包，踏着软绵绵的草地大步往太阳倾斜的方向走。

“我们离阿瓦隆岛还有多远？”亚瑟有些无聊地问。他们下火车后已经沿着公路走了大半天，他总觉得这里与那里都没太大区别。

梅林甩着胳膊，步子跨得很大，没几步就赶到他身边：“已经到了。”

“到了？”亚瑟讶异地转过身，阳光为他的发梢披上金晖，“可这地方没有湖。”

“阿瓦隆是远古遗迹，新世纪到来时，它向下沉没，坠入地底，变成平凡人无法到达的另一空间。”梅林说，“它现在就在你脚下。”

公路上，一辆小面包车呼啸着开过去，两台并行的单车慢悠悠跟在后面。这里时不时有行人往来，但没几个会停留，他们对这优美的风景习以为常，或者根本和亚瑟一样，看不出这儿和那儿的区别。

亚瑟低头看了看自己脚踩的这片宽广空地，很难想象一整个阿瓦隆就埋藏在下面。他跺着脚，感受土地的坚实：“那，我要怎么做，钻进地里去？”

“你和我在一起呢。”梅林露出一个调皮的微笑，“我能做的事儿可不少。当然……除了不能变出一个女儿……”

亚瑟告饶地抬起双手：“别提它了。我真的，真的不知道卡洛琳为什么会认为我说过那句话。”

“但，”梅林咧咧嘴角，放缓语速，“你确实想过这件事吧？一个孩子？”

亚瑟张开嘴，在说话前先吸了一口气。

“我认得这个表情，”梅林马上说，“每当你内心深处想着‘是’，可嘴上要说‘没有’，就是这个模样。”

“我没——”亚瑟话到一半，发现自己正在印证梅林的观点。“好吧，”他只好承认，“我想过。”

他的双手插进口袋里，视线投向远处高低起伏的森林线。

“可每当我有这个想法，出现在我脑海里的总是小时候的莫嘉娜。”

梅林惊讶地睁大眼睛：“莫嘉娜？！不是格温？或者……”

“是的。不是任何人，而是莫嘉娜。我想起我们小时候在塔楼里捉迷藏，她躲在瞭望窗的窗沿下，用脚凳把自己挡住。紫色绸裙就压在凳脚下，我装作什么也没发现，悄悄躲到门外，等她松口气，爬出来，再突然进去吓她一跳。”亚瑟说，“每当我想到，如果我有个女儿呢？她也许就会像莫嘉娜。”

梅林沉默不语，凝视着亚瑟的侧影，往事像黄昏的暮霭降落在平野上。

“你并不恨她，对吧。”过了一会儿，他把手轻轻搭在亚瑟的手臂上。

“我不知道。”亚瑟摇摇头，“我总是把后来的莫嘉娜和当年的她分开来回忆，随着时间过去，我越来越少想到前者，而越来越多地想到后者。”

他同时也会想起卡美洛，阳光照射进塔楼，下雨时漏屋顶的水声，草地，庭院，折转的回廊。莫嘉娜第一个离开了它，然后是乌瑟，他们一个接一个，谁也没再回去。他想象中的小女孩往前跑着，她的皮肤苍白，黑发卷曲，眼睛是流动的秋日池水那样的蓝。她从绵延的草地跑向并不存在的城堡，带着好奇，同时有一点犹豫。

他想说，别害怕，去吧，那就是你的家。

继而他忽然发现，那女孩其实也很像梅林。

亚瑟深深呼吸，清凉的空气钻进肺里，让他忽然清醒。他意识到这是许多世纪之后，卡美洛连一块残垣都不曾剩下，而梅林的手正搁在他的手臂上，微微用力。

“嘿，”真正的梅林欢快地说，“其实，我也想象过当你有了孩子之后城堡里的情形。”

亚瑟大笑：“你想过这个？”

“是啊，你和格温结了婚，我自然而然地就会想到……”

“你都想了些什么？”

“国王和王后肯定不会照顾婴儿的，”梅林眯起眼睛回忆，“也许我会偶尔去看护他们……我想你会有两个孩子，一个是金色头发，一个是黑色，他们会在摇篮里打架。格温总是一有时间就到婴儿室来，而你一天抽空看望他们两次。你抱他们的时候会紧张，可你硬着头皮假装熟练，直到他们有一个在你怀里哭起来……”

亚瑟难以置信地伸出手指：“两次？”但他随即想起自己的童年，他记得乳母和仆人的脸确实多过乌瑟。

“他们会熟悉城堡的每个角落，比我们更熟悉。”梅林继续说，“调皮一些的那个会发现地窖里的密室，惹出许多麻烦。如果那时，我们已经解决了魔法的问题……”梅林歪着头往草地上看，“我想，我会在你让他们大哭的时候做点什么。也许他们中的一个会喜欢悬停法术……”

“‘如果我们解决了魔法的问题’。”亚瑟重复道，“如果魔法得到了承认，巫师获得了自由，你所想的却还是留在王宫里当一个男仆？”

梅林想一想：“不然呢？”

亚瑟提出那个最明显的答案：“成为世界上最伟大的法师？”

梅林笑着看他：“最伟大的法师会做什么？”

“我不知道，”亚瑟说，“也许横扫千军……”

他刹住话头，梅林不喜欢战争，他痛恨魔法的这种用途。

“也许赚很多钱？”

他想了想，也否定了这个。

最后他终于想到了：“你可以拯救许多人。”

梅林像被他逗笑。

“可是，亚瑟，”他说，“我连你都没能救成。”

亚瑟哑口：“那不一样……”

梅林眼里的笑意渐渐减淡：“作为一种有形的力量，魔法有它的界限，谁也不能因为拥有一些本领，就随意插手别人的命运。有时候，我以为的拯救实际上是灾难的开始。记得游乐园轮椅上的那个男孩吗？我可以直接换给他一双腿，拯救他的人生。但之后呢？也许命运将向他索取意想不到的代价。更加沉重的代价。以至于有一天，他会宁愿自己从没被治好过。我经历过许多次失败，才渐渐明白这一点。在我的想象里，我会永远留在卡美洛。不仅因为那是我的使命，也因我认为，辅佐一位像你一样的国王，比任何强大的魔法都能够带给人以希望，带给人战胜命运的勇气。”

有人往亚瑟心里倒上了一壶暖洋洋的苦艾酒，他没法形容那种酸胀而热烈的感慨。

梅林又说：“唔，而且我想，光是你一个就够我忙活的了。在卡美洛，我可睡不了几晚好觉。”

“所以你才对他，对那个男孩说，亚瑟王会在每个揭竿而起、决定向命运宣战的人身上复活。你不能用魔法救他，但你想通过我……”

“我只能给他种子，而不是果实。那是我唯一能做的，”梅林说，“当他，而不是我，主动想要打败命运的时候，一些超越魔法的东西就在他心里诞生了。”

“我想那也是一种魔法。”亚瑟说。

梅林睁大眼睛看着他：“什么？”

“魔法，”亚瑟说，“你的一部分。它不仅仅是，你所说的有形的力量。它还有一种……那就像你对于我的意义一样。”

梅林打趣地说：“我对你还有帮着穿衣服之外的意义吗？”

“一种也许不那么明显，但永远存在的东西，任何时候你向周围看，总能在不远处发现它。”

“不远处。”梅林同意道，“很符合一个男仆的身份。”

“我是指我心里。”

梅林惊讶地眨了眨眼，他的目光随即瞟开，手指摸上自己的耳垂。

“那真是……我的……荣幸。”

“我也认得这个表情，”亚瑟交叉起双臂，“你害羞了。”

“我这个年龄的老头子不害羞。”梅林反驳道。

“随你吧。”亚瑟笑眯眯地说。

“好了，”梅林打岔说，“我们得走了，阿瓦隆的门不会长久开启。”

亚瑟仍旧笑眯眯：“听你的，殿下。”

梅林怪异地审视了他一眼：“你有什么毛病？”

“什么毛病，”亚瑟说，“我正在听从你这个年龄的老头子的指引。”

梅林的五官似笑非笑地皱在一起，亚瑟得意地看着。任何时候，他发现，他总是很享受让他露出这样的表情。

梅林站近了点，双手滑进他手里。

“抓紧我。”

亚瑟握到梅林手心里的滚烫，一道柔和的纽带捉住了他，将他们连为一体。梅林的魔法延伸到他身上，他像裹入轻盈、透亮的茧壳，被安稳地保护起来。

大地开始震动，和煦的夕阳从中心裂开，光线碎成好几段，他们脚下的草地忽然绵软如沼泽，泥土在蠕动，吞没他们的鞋子。

“保持呼吸……”梅林说，他的脸是晃动切割的世界中亚瑟唯一看得清楚的事物。

他们向下陷，而大地在上升，泥土堆到亚瑟的膝弯，又到他的胸口，压迫感使他想要屏息，梅林捏了捏他的手，他想起他的话，于是立即吸了口气，这口气一进到他的胸膛，就像添了一记重锤，他的腿弯猛地向下一沉，接着，一切恢复了平静。

他仍站在原地，在草地上，但天空中没有夕阳，天是黎明前的灰白色。空地周围环绕着树木，几步之外，湖水正拍打着岸边的岩石。

梅林的手还在他手里，被他紧紧握着，从湖面上吹来潮湿的冷风，一艘小船远远驶来，穿透薄雾，平缓地停靠到岸边。梅林领着他跨上船。没有人划桨，船自动离岸，滑进漩涡般的迷雾。

船往湖心行驶，渐渐的，回首已看不到岸，他们孤立无援，陷在雾中，亚瑟甚至分不清船是否在移动。

这片苍茫的水面让他感到熟悉，他伸手去触摸冰冷的湖水，就在指尖触碰到湖面时，脑海中突然出现了一个声音的碎片：“……始料未及……命运的尾声……”

一段记忆冲进他的脑海，似乎有人将他推到坚实的土地上。那是什么时候？亚瑟努力回忆着。

船猛地一震，他们已经停靠在一条长长的石道旁，它从湖上一直延伸向那座雾中岛屿。

一个女人的轮廓出现在前方，她快步走来，脸庞在雾里逐渐清晰。

“梅林。”她首先说，咧开嘴笑着，浅褐色的眼睛闪着喜悦的微光。

梅林从船头站起身，惊喜地伸出手臂，和她紧紧拥抱。

“芙蕾雅！”

“你有许久不来阿瓦隆了，”分开之后，芙蕾雅说，“上一次是几个世纪之前？”

她海藻似的长发披在身后，深红色长裙垂在赤足上，含着笑深深望他。

“我……”梅林不好意思地说，“你知道，我几乎快放弃希望了。”

“你的希望年复一年埋葬在湖的深处，你跟着它一起沉没，但现在，我看见你又浮了起来。”

芙蕾雅的目光转向了亚瑟：“你好，亚瑟，我们见过面。”

她的声音让亚瑟猛地想了起来：“是你！”他激动地说，“有个女人喊着我的名字，把我推到岸边，那是你！”

“那是我，我将你送去人间。”芙蕾雅微微惊讶，“你竟然记得？”

“我本来不记得，是这个地方让那段回忆重新出现，”亚瑟说。

“你在湖中沉睡，希德最终治好了你伤口里的魔咒，可惜他们来不及治愈你的外伤。我将你送走，一路喊着你的名字，希望能将你唤醒，让你活下去。”

“谢谢，”亚瑟说，“我记得你的声音，它给了我很大的安慰。”

“为什么来不及治愈他的外伤？”梅林问。

“你应该发现了，阿瓦隆已和从前大不相同。”芙蕾雅的视线落进湖上的迷雾，“这也是希德将亚瑟找回来的原因。”

“他们会请他帮什么忙？”

“我不能说，”芙蕾雅摇了摇头，“希德是岛屿的绝对统治者，我无法告诉你他们不让我说的秘密。”

梅林不安的目光投向亚瑟。

“无论是什么，去了就知道了。”亚瑟安慰地捏了捏他的肩膀，从小船迈步到石道上。梅林并没有跟着上来，亚瑟奇怪地转过身去。

“我不能上去，”梅林说，“阿瓦隆是永生的希德的国度，我无法踏入。”

亚瑟看着芙蕾雅，后者点了点头：“梅林只能留在船上。”

亚瑟向石道的另一头看去，雾中朦胧地显现出阿瓦隆由巨石建筑的大门。

“那么，你在这等我。”他深吸了一口气，胸膛里充满了冰凉潮湿的空气。

“跟我来吧。”芙蕾雅说。

亚瑟跟随湖中仙女的指引，向大门走去，石道上响着他孤独、清脆的脚步声，过了一会儿，他从迷雾中回头，梅林正在船上远远目送着他。


	19. 第十八章 阿瓦隆之心

危塔般的巨石鳞次栉比，耸立在浓雾中。

这是一片放大了数倍的巨石阵，暗绿色的草地上，一层层环绕套叠的圆圈高低参差，围住中央那纪念碑似的高柱。

亚瑟跟随芙蕾雅向深处走，穿过次第的古道、阶梯、石门，雾气渐渐从苍白转为瞑晦。抬头望去，数层楼高的巨石顶端陷在浑浊的昏暗里，发白的石头和笼罩整个阿瓦隆岛的阴霾形成鲜明对比，像远古巨兽森森的骨头。

芙蕾雅走在左前方，赤足不发出声响，深红色的裙摆飘荡在仿若尘封许久的地面上。巨石之间宽阔的草地一片死寂，没有生灵，没有动物，也见不到希德族人，偶尔出现的树木静止不动，枝叶在浓雾中显得阴森。芙蕾雅注意到亚瑟四处移动的视线，告诉他阿瓦隆是永恒青春之地，这里曾经阳光明媚，草木茂盛。

难以想象所谓的“阳光明媚”，亚瑟的手指摸过凹凸不平的石壁，触感湿滑冰冷，他的指腹沾上了从顶端流下的液体，有股苦涩的腥味。在石头背侧，墨绿色的青苔肆意生长，连成一片，像一幅怪异的图画。

“为什么会变成如今这样？”他不禁问道。

“这与魔法的衰落有关，”芙蕾雅告诉他，“当希德族的魔力不足以掌控整个岛屿时，它的气候便逐渐崩溃。那时你还沉睡在湖中。湖水日益冰冷，无法再保存你的身体，我们只好让你在还未痊愈时离开。”

“魔法的衰落。我听说了。”亚瑟说，“梅林告诉我世界上已没有巫师。我跟他去过水晶洞，那些石头黑了许多。”

“历史上，魔法也曾衰落过，它就像潮水，有时兴盛，有时退去，只是连希德也受到影响，这还是第一次。”

亚瑟点了点头：“你在阿瓦隆岛上待了很久吗？当我被梅林送到阿瓦隆来的时候，你就一直在？”

“我通常在湖里，”芙蕾雅说，“是我安顿了你的身体，在湖心最深处。”她浅褐色的眼睛向亚瑟看来，“那时，梅林每隔几个月就要回到湖边，尝试呼唤你的灵魂，想再见你一面，但你从未回应过他。后来，他来得越来越少，十年，二十年，五十年，他才又出现，不再试图呼唤你，只是站在岸边，凝视着湖水。阿瓦隆沉没之后，他几乎不再来。我想他也许会从人间路过，知道你正躺在他脚下的某处。”

“我如何能在湖底睡了一千多年，而自己毫无察觉？”亚瑟问，“当我从医院醒来，感觉就好像才刚刚离开卡美洛。”

“在阿瓦隆，时间的概念很模糊，只有当靠近水面，才能觉察到它在流逝。在你沉睡的湖心，它几乎就是静止的。”

“所以我与梅林就好像在时间的两端。”

芙蕾雅点点头，停住了脚步。他们已经走到最后一圈巨石旁，她抬起手，指给亚瑟看到：“再往里，就是最古老的种石。只有希德族的长老能靠近它。但今天他邀请你过去。”

她不再向前，圆润饱满的双颊鼓起，绽出微笑：“你也许不记得，其实早在你来阿瓦隆之前，我们就见过面。”

“我只记得你的声音。”亚瑟说，“但我没在什么地方见过你的脸。”

“那是许多许多个世纪以前，”芙蕾雅柔和地回忆道，“我身上还带着一种唯有死亡才能解除的诅咒。你认不出我，因为在大部分人眼中，我只是个怪物。”

亚瑟以为这是她夸张的修辞。即使阿瓦隆沉重的阴霾让所有事物都显得阴郁，眼前的女孩也依旧如同这片阴郁中开放的唯一的花。

“怪物这个词很难与你联系到一起。”他说。

“我确实曾是个可怖的、丑陋的怪物，不仅相貌诡异，每到夜晚，我还必须靠吸食人血才能活下去。”芙蕾雅说，清澈单纯的眸子里闪现出某种美好记忆才能唤起的微光，“只有梅林能看见我真实的样子，他救了我，送给我一生中最珍贵的礼物。而我发誓将报答他的恩情。”

“我对这一切知之甚少……”亚瑟甚至不知道这是哪一年发生的事，“我对，很多事情都知之甚少。”

芙蕾雅的手——不是活人那样的温度，但仍然柔软——伸过来握住了他的：“我经历过被视作异类的煎熬，我更了解身不由己犯下错误的痛苦。亚瑟，我是阿瓦隆的一部分，有些秘密我不能说，但请你记住我的话：命运的尾声一旦开启，能终结它的只有真正的勇者。”

她深深地看了他一眼，握着他的手紧紧用力，接着，不管他是否疑惑，她已转身离去，消失在参差的巨石和浓雾之后。

芙蕾雅的话沉甸甸地坠进亚瑟心里，他独自往种石走去，这地方空旷、寂静，他不知道那所谓希德族的长老在哪儿，他想到的是独自等在湖面小船上的梅林，想到他抱着那老旧的挎包，呆坐在船上的样子。

什么是命运的尾声？什么是真正的勇者？谁的命运？他的，还是梅林的？

阿瓦隆的阴霾给一切都笼上沉重的阴影。曾经的永恒青春之地，现在已变得像末日废墟。亚瑟有一种感觉，仿佛他和梅林始终都在无边无际、迷雾苍茫的湖面上飘荡着。

他走到种石旁，那石头大约有三米高，呈铁矿石般的灰黑色，上窄下宽，顶部是拱形的弧线。他伸出手拍了拍，种石发出低沉的钟鸣声，绵延不绝，声浪向四方扩散，在巨石阵里激起共鸣，一时间，就像许多信徒在共唱圣歌。

亚瑟缩回手，他不该乱动这石头的——如果梅林在就好了，他会告诉他别做哪些愚蠢的事。

随着回声渐弱，种石上出现了火红色的裂纹，仿佛有明亮的熔岩正在它内部流淌，那裂纹闪亮了片刻，才悠悠熄灭。

亚瑟正怀疑自己触碰了阿瓦隆岛上古老的机关，一团蓝色光点速度极快地窜到他眼前，它左左右右绕着他的头飞舞，呲溜一下，又一下，窜到种石上方，忽然慢下来，形体开始胀大。不一会儿，亚瑟已能看清，那是个有三对翅膀的蓝色皮肤的精灵，脸上生着许多长须，牙齿尖利，拿着法杖，身披像个麻口袋似的的褐色长袍。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，触摸种石是不被允许的，你只有一次被原谅的机会。”希德族长老从高处俯视他，“我已经听闻了你的粗鲁，我的使者说你对他态度恶劣。”

“我很抱歉。”亚瑟赶快说，“那是我一个人的错。”

希德长老定定地凝视了他一会儿，亚瑟发现他连眼白都是蓝色。这精灵与人类五官相似，亚瑟能读懂他表情里的沉思。

他们相对默默，迷雾也在他们周围沉默，最终亚瑟决定说些什么来打破它。

“我应该向你致以谢意，希德族的长老。”他说，“如果不是你们慷慨帮助，我已死去多年。”

“治愈你的不是我们，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”长老说，“治愈你的是阿瓦隆之心。”

他抬起法杖，敲了敲下方那块种石：“就是它。”

“一块石头？”

“不是外壳本身，是埋藏在石头内部的力量。它是整个阿瓦隆岛屿的起源。”

长老举起他的法杖，对准种石，一道电光链接起了石顶与法杖尖端。石头忽然整颗亮了起来，火红色的光冲出裂痕，冲破阿瓦隆的浓雾和阴霾，在穹顶似的灰色天空中蔓延，燃起一片耀眼的红海。亚瑟从中感受到震撼，好像它也照亮了他内心的一角。

“曾经，它的光芒足以点亮整个岛屿，甚至整个湖泊。”长老说，“那是希德的法力最为强盛的时期。而现在，它的力量在一天天减少。”

长老撤回法杖，种石随即熄灭了。他从高处降落到和亚瑟眼睛齐平的位置，翅膀在身后振动。

“阿瓦隆之心镇守着魔法的平衡，因为它，魔法才能稳定地存在于人间，阿瓦隆才得以恒久地享有安宁。但正如你看到的，它正在衰弱。有一天，它会完全黯淡，那时，魔法世界将会崩溃，阿瓦隆将会覆灭，而魔法的秩序会从此混乱。”

“——‘从此混乱’？”即使亚瑟对魔法一知半解，他也明白丢失秩序往往将带来可怕的后果。

“‘从此混乱’。”长老又向亚瑟飞近了些，几乎停在他鼻子前，“失控、爆发、极端的灾难。这样的未来离我们也许一个世纪，也许只有一天。”

“魔法世界也会有这样的劫难，”亚瑟难以置信地说，“曾经，只有它给别人带来恐惧和伤害，它自己似乎是无坚不摧的。”

“魔法本应无坚不摧，除非某种原因使它虚弱。”

长老退后到一米开外，用法杖指着亚瑟。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，阿瓦隆之心就是希德要请你帮助的地方。它拯救过你，在一千多年里守护着你，现在，是它需要你的时候了。”

“我很愿意帮忙，”亚瑟说，“我愿意报答阿瓦隆的庇护。但是我不懂魔法，不久之前，我甚至是一个反对魔法的人。也许你找梅林会更有希望——他就在外面的湖上。”

“不，”长老说，“必须是你。不是梅林，也不是我们希德，只能是你。”

“为什么？”

“因为那是命运的启示。”

亚瑟疑惑不解，又是命运，这个词似乎要和他黏在一起了。命运因何启示他会拯救阿瓦隆？难道这就是芙蕾雅所说的尾声？

“过来，”长老招手，“让我指给你看未来的碎片。”

亚瑟踌躇了片刻，他不确定自己是否应该过去，但是，最终，一股莫名的责任感取代了犹豫，他跟着希德长老来到种石背面。

法杖轻轻挥动，灰黑色巨石平滑如镜的表面漾起水波，接着，其中闪现出破碎的画面。

——黑色浓云在伦敦的天空上聚集，扭转，形成宽达数里的漩涡，漩涡中央是一片深不可测的黑洞，它吞吐着可怖的长舌似的烟雾，仿佛要将整座城市吸入腹中。

——行人惊恐的表情，萧条的商户，一阵狂风卷起散落的旧报纸，拍打在紧闭的玻璃门上。 

——波光粼粼的水面，金色的反光非常刺眼。

——夜空中遥远的星辰。

——一颗透明的淡蓝色石头，在模糊的冰层后闪烁。

——震动的视野和坍塌的墙。一张熟悉的脸——

“梅林！”亚瑟脱口而出。

梅林躺在碎石之中，痛苦地蜷缩，有什么东西正狠狠地、剧烈地折磨着他……

画面突然消失，未来碎片的最后一个镜头，是梅林喘息着睁开眼睛，透过那无形的画面，他的目光落到了亚瑟身上。

亚瑟退后一步，耳朵里有一根血管在尖锐跳动，激烈的撞击使他大脑轰鸣，几乎要震破他的鼓膜。

“那是什么意思……”他想抓住希德长老质问，“梅林——他怎么了——为什么城市上空会出现诡异的漩涡——到底发生了什么事？！”

他再次回想，在那一闪而过的画面里，伦敦天空中漩涡的形状正像是一个倒过来的巨石阵，像是阿瓦隆的反射，一个黑暗的阿瓦隆……

“恐怕那就是阿瓦隆之心熄灭后的图景。”长老缓慢地说，“阿瓦隆和人间的分隔将被打破……”

“梅林也是因为崩溃的魔法而遭受折磨？”

长老静默不答。

“你说那是未来！”亚瑟说，“所以它会发生，对吗？”

“它会发生，”长老说，“但未来碎片的顺序是混乱的，内容是片面的，也许它是一切的开始，但它也可以是终止。”

“如何让它终止？”亚瑟厉声问。

“这世界上有另一块石头可以代替阿瓦隆之心，如果能取得它，魔法的平衡就将恢复，灾难会结束，秩序会重归，繁荣将再度降临在湖泊和岛屿。”

亚瑟抑制住自己急促的呼吸，他捂着额头，踱开几步，由最开始思考到终结。

“我可以去找到那块石头，”他说，“我可以修复阿瓦隆之心，然后终止这一切。”

“你不必费心寻找，那块石头就封存在昔日的渔人王国废墟。”长老说，“千年以来，它一直都在那儿。你只需要将它取出来。”

他飞到亚瑟面前，张开手臂，向这位永恒之王行了个礼。亚瑟抬起头，希德长老对他露出微笑，在蓝色皮肤和尖牙的映衬下，这笑容颇为古怪。

“它曾是古教的命运法杖。”


	20. 第十九章 真实之吻

亚瑟踏出阿瓦隆的大门，沿着长长的石道往回走，梅林已从船上站起身来，向他远远张望。湖上白茫茫的雾气托着他瘦条条的身影，和亚瑟的视线相遇时，他锁紧的眉头舒展开来，嘴角挂上微笑。

梅林因为看见了他——仅仅是看见了他而在眼中一闪而过的快乐，让亚瑟胸口紧缩。从种石上剥落下来、刻写着未来的锋利碎片，此时正缓慢地刺进他的心脏。他假装是因为石道湿润而脚下一滑，掩盖了那一瞬间的心慌。

……“也许你很想知道——”

就在要离开时，希德族的长老叫住他。在灰黑色的种石和低沉的天穹间，他忽高忽低地扇动着翅膀。

“——预言中关于梅林的部分是什么意思。”

他没有立即说出下文，而是飞到亚瑟耳边来，用沙哑、轻飘飘的声音，把下面的词句往他耳朵里刺去。

“我只能告诉你……和你想的不同，魔法并不是梅林的一部分……”

他慢慢地说，停顿了好长一会儿，让亚瑟能把每个字都记得清清楚楚。

“……魔法，是他的全部。”

他咧开尖牙之下的嘴唇，古怪地笑着。

“凝视未来吧，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。希德为你祝福。”他变成来时那团细小的光点，倏地飞远，剩亚瑟独自一人站在巨石阵的中心，聆听从自己的胸膛中传来的，潮水似的此起彼伏的拍击声，那些巨兽骨骼般的石头包围着他，像回应种石一样回应着他的心跳。

他早应该想一想为什么梅林的生命“似乎永无止境”，为什么所有巫师都消逝了，他却仍然活着。

当然了，因为“魔法是他的全部”。

不是一部分，而是全部，他全部的生命是由魔法构成的。因此他一直活着，随魔法而活。而当阿瓦隆之心熄灭，魔法走向崩溃，同样的结局也将降临在梅林身上。

他将如预言中那样被无形的力量催折，而他的痛苦将永远无法缓解——谁能缓解来自生命本身的折磨？

还有崩落的碎石，倒塌的梁柱……也许都是因为魔法在失控，在他与梅林相认的那个夜晚，他的魔法就已经失控过一次，在街道上，那股力量将他掀到几米之外……亚瑟闭上眼睛，他必须停止透过一个单独的画面来猜测未来，这使他越想越深陷其中。

但他又回忆起伦敦天空中的阿瓦隆。阿瓦隆不是埋在地下吗？即使它和人间的隔膜打破，也应该向下塌陷，而不是在空中形成漩涡……还有星星……星星、冰层、泛起金花的水面，这些画面又有什么联系？

石道已快到尽头，亚瑟勒令自己停止所有思考，他向小船走去，假装一切如常，芙蕾雅也在船旁等着，她静悄悄的眼神像无声的抚慰，披落在他的肩头。

“再会了。”她向他们告别，再次握紧亚瑟的手，“别忘记我对你说的话。”她极轻地说。

亚瑟点点头，敏捷地跨上船去，顺手揉了一把梅林的头发——它们因他在湖上待得太久而被风吹得乱翘。

“我简直要冻僵了。”梅林在他对面坐下，“你去得可真够久。”

“希德族长老很啰嗦，”亚瑟耸耸肩，“我说的没错吧，他果然提到了使者的事。”

梅林露出同情的笑容：“我知道，他非常记仇。”

小船驶离石岸，在水雾中飘飘荡荡地滑行。芙蕾雅轻轻挥手，目送他们直到船影被雾霭隔断。

“快说吧。”梅林捅捅亚瑟膝头，“希德想让你做什么？”

不能有闪烁的眼神，不能有手指的小动作，不能在说话前先张口呼吸。亚瑟想，这还多亏了梅林早先提醒过。

他语速如常，就像要和他商量新窗帘的颜色：“希德人希望我去拿一块石头。”

“石头？”梅林伸长了脖子，一副洗耳恭听的模样。

亚瑟略去和预言相关的部分，将自己与长老的对话原原本本说给他听。

梅林的表情渐渐凝重，当亚瑟说完阿瓦隆的凋敝景象、种石熄灭之后可能的灾难、以及那颗唯一能代替阿瓦隆之心来维持平衡的石头，他脸上已经一丝笑意都不剩。

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”他直截了当地说，“亚瑟，你不知道命运法杖是什么。它曾经是魔法所有黑暗面的象征。”

“那么现在它可以被用作……光明的用途。”亚瑟说，“希德长老向我保证，一旦卡兰里圣石脱离法杖，被封入种石，它就会抹去全部古教曾赋予它的意义。”

梅林摇头：“我不信任希德族人，他们过去曾要求人类以灵魂献祭，换取留在阿瓦隆的资格。那群精灵认为只有希德的法术才是最正统的魔法，只有希德的生命才是更高贵的生命。我担心，他们只是想利用你。”

“利用我取得法杖，”亚瑟耐心地说，“他们的确是要这样做——但是是为了阿瓦隆之心。而且，当时是你将我送到希德这儿来的。”

“当时我走投无路，”梅林别开视线，“只要能救活你，我不在乎是谁来救，用什么方法救。”

他看着苍茫的水面，鬓边的头发被风吹刮到他刀刻似的颧骨上：“我不想让你搅进魔法的这些事。尤其是与命运法杖有关的事。如果希德想挽救阿瓦隆之心，我们可以另想办法。”

“那要花多久？”亚瑟说，“一天，一个月，一年？如果我们一直找不到其他办法呢？”

“什么时候你变成魔法专家了？”梅林尖锐地反问。

亚瑟轻轻抓住他搭在膝头的手。

“梅林……”他说，“你才刚刚让我知道魔法的美好，你说它是宇宙的创造，从万古伊始直到现在。在游乐园，你为我停住时间，我们因此能触摸星辰……我想做这件事，不仅是报答阿瓦隆。我不能让魔法崩溃，不能让它覆灭，它是……”亚瑟吸了口气，“它是你的一部分，难道你不在乎吗？”

“我当然在乎！”梅林气愤地说，“但——”

小船猛地一晃，停靠在了湖岸边，天空还和他们来时一样苍白。

“……亚瑟，”梅林压抑着语气，爬出船去，“你知道在千年之前，封存命运法杖的人是谁吗？”他站到岸上，牢牢盯着亚瑟的眼睛，“——就是我。”

亚瑟从船里迈出的动作停了下来：“是你？”

“联合王国最终统一时，德鲁伊新教与古教的战争也同时结束。三女神被囚于黑暗之塔，最后一位祭司禁足于怀特山，而命运法杖被我封存在渔人王国的废墟中，由一位德鲁伊祭司的灵魂永久守卫。我们为此付出了巨大的代价……那之后数十年和平的大陆，数百年魔法的繁荣，有一半的德鲁伊人根本没有机会看到。”梅林将往事一口气说了出来，“在希德想用命运法杖来替换阿瓦隆之心的时候，他们应该考虑到，阿瓦隆之心意味着守护，稳定，和平；而卡兰里圣石意味着剥夺，战争，审判！”

亚瑟听着他的话，没有反驳，也没有赞同，他等待梅林的情绪渐渐平息之后，才走到他身边去。

“我是个战士，梅林，”他轻声说，“当我拿起我的剑时，我知道它有时意味着杀戮，可我也同时将它用来保护我所爱的人。”

他深深地凝视着他的眼睛。

他不能告诉梅林他正是需要那根法杖去保护他，他只能这样看着，注视着，等那双灰蓝色的眼眸滑过一抹湿润。

“命运法杖曾经导致了你的死亡。”梅林的声音微微变了调，“她们用它宣判你死去。”

“我不在乎。”亚瑟说，“只要现在它能够挽救某个人。”

梅林闭起眼睛，痛苦地低下头。他避开亚瑟的注视，往草地中央走去。

“我已经做了决定，”亚瑟对他的背影说，“我必须挽救阿瓦隆之心。”

梅林停下脚步，他形单影只地站在这片恍如隔世的草地上。

“很久以前，我就是在这儿把你送走。”他麻木地说，“我质问命运，为什么我一而再再而三地挽救，最终却是一次又一次犯错。为什么我的选择会让我永远失去了你。也就是那时，我下定决心要与古教争到底。”

他没有回头，亚瑟看出他正深深呼吸。最终，那儿传来一声叹息，“……也许你是对的，亚瑟。命运法杖是一把剑，决定它用途的是拿剑的人。”

“这么说，”亚瑟说，“你同意我去渔人王国了？”

梅林苦笑着转过身：“我能怎么阻止你？”

亚瑟笑了笑，无辜地提出他的建议：“比如，你可以自己离开，回到人间，把我留在这儿，留在阿瓦隆。”

梅林难以置信：“你想让我重来一次吗？”

“什么？”

“和你两个人来，却只有我一个人走。”梅林说，“你真的是一个傻大头，对吧。”

梅林被他气笑了，不断摇着头，然后站在原地向他伸手：“快过来。我们真的得走了。”

亚瑟恍然想到，这可能是他第一次同意梅林对他的称呼。他确实是傻得不能再傻，以至于忽略了千年以前，他们曾在此离别。

阿瓦隆湖上的迷雾，种石热烈的光，未来的碎片，昔日的回忆，一一闪过他的脑海。

也许上一次他让梅林一个人离开了这片草地，但这次不会了。

再也不会了。

他大步走过去，梅林正伸着手等他握住。他快步走完最后两米，没有握他的手，而是抓住他的胳膊将他拉向自己。

然后吻了他。

魔法启动了，在他们都未及反应的时候。世界开始塌陷，交错，裂成碎片，在人间和阿瓦隆交界的边缘，连空气都几近虚幻，但亚瑟吻着唯一真实的人。

轻盈、透亮的魔法再一次将他们围绕，然后，梅林开始回应他，手臂滑上他的后背，贴紧他的嘴唇，将他用力搂着，随着脚下的土地升高，他们被挤得更近，碎裂的空间像棱镜一样折射着光。

也许是穿越阻隔的时间延长了，也许是亚瑟的错觉，他好像吻了梅林许久，几个世纪，甚至更久。他从他唇上尝到熟悉的、清苦又甘甜的回忆，像卡美洛，像清晨从他窗户里透进的阳光……

当他们的腿弯再次沉重地下坠时，两个人都因为没有站稳而倒在了草地上。静谧漆黑的夜空悬在头顶，人间已是深夜。

“你疯了吗？刚才很危险……”梅林被他压在下面，胳膊还环着他的后背，喘着气夸张地说，“魔法开启的时候你必须紧紧抓住我——万一你卡在中间怎么办？”

“我有紧紧抓住你，”亚瑟说，“你也紧紧……”他示意了一下他的手，“抱着我。”

梅林一下子松开手，但亚瑟托着他的脖颈，再次吻了上去。

他躺在草地上的样子令他再次想起未来，他内心涌起冲动，只想把它们全部吻走。

刺眼的光突然晃到他们脸上。

“喂，喂！”

有人不耐烦地大声喊着。

一个警察，拿着手电筒。摩托车正停靠在路边，他抬腿向草地上走过来。

亚瑟和梅林不明所以地抬起手遮挡光线。

“我拜托你们，”警察恳切地说，“这里是公共草坪。去找个房间，好吗？”


	21. 第二十章 第三个人

他们在黑暗的公路上并肩往回走着，沿着高大的灌木丛，了了的虫声在茂密的叶片里起伏。山丘下有几排高低错落的灯光，应该是他们来时曾路过的旅馆和商店。

“……仍然是个蠢主意。你只能期盼渔人王国和千年之前相比没怎么变，就算那样也非常危险。”

“我知道。险恶之地，遍布沼泽和瘴疠，你说了很多次。我当时甚至连张清晰的地图都没有，依然一个人闯了进去。”

“需要我提醒吗，也许你进去时是一个人，但出来时是三个。”

“梅林，我已经了解了你对命运法杖的看法。你算是亲自立下誓言将它永远封存。要你去破坏誓言，对你来说很不公平。”

“哦，所以你要赤手空拳挑战我设下的陷阱，试图打败我的魔法？”

“我并不想要求你——”

“你不用要求，你知道我一定会跟你去。”

梅林的肩膀在他稍后一点的位置，他很少走到他前面，这是作为仆从日积月累的旧习惯。亚瑟似乎能闻到他的衣服上沾着冷雾和青草的气息。他停下脚步，侧头望向他，梅林盯着脚尖前方的地面在思考，感觉到他的视线，便立刻抬起头来，在黑暗里，他的眼睛像两颗微弱的星辰。

“怎么——路太黑了吗？”他望望四周，“警察还在附近，最好先别用魔法。”

“我看得清楚。”亚瑟没好气地说，“你把自己当成点灯开关吗？”

“是‘电灯开关’。那个词。”梅林提醒，“你还是发不准，对吧。我应该给你的脑壳里照点亮。”

“管它呢。”亚瑟轻轻咕哝道。

“我说过，我想你也没忘记。”梅林固执地继续着刚才的话题，“我的魔法只为你一个人使用。无论是去古教夺取卡兰里圣石，还是依照你的决定把它取出来。别告诉我希德人要求这件事你要单独完成，如果他们真这样说，那我更得跟你去。”

“他们确实提到，”亚瑟强调，“‘必须是你。不是梅林，也不是我们希德，只能是你’。”

“那就把我当成‘你’的一部分。”梅林坚决地、不耐烦地反驳。

“……呃，唔。”亚瑟笑了，认同道，“你确实是。”

梅林一时噎住，夜色掩护了他的表情，尤其淡化了他颧骨上皮肤晕起的颜色。

“嘿，”亚瑟握住他的胳膊，“要求你同意我的决定已经违背了你的初衷。你不必因为对我的忠诚，放弃先前的誓言。想赢得命运法杖，我应该去渔人王国正大光明地挑战，而非借助你来作弊。”

梅林摇头：“你的决定就是我的决定，很久以前就是如此。我可以和你一起去挑战。那儿还有其他德鲁伊祭司留下的魔咒。”

他奉上的这种决心亚瑟并非是初次拥有，无数次，梅林说，你还有我呢。我会和你一起。我会在你身边。我不希望你觉得孤独。无数次，亚瑟并不真正了解他的意思，他总以为梅林是个笨拙的连拾柴都慢吞吞的人，只是恰巧他生的火比任何人都更亮。

但那怎么可能是恰巧。

他走近些，仿佛想将梅林看得更清楚。他的心跳缓慢。缓慢，但是强烈。

梅林皱着眉头，他眉眼间刻上的担忧自阿瓦隆湖边就没再消解过。迎着他的目光，亚瑟向前轻轻碰了他的嘴唇。

梅林有些惊诧，随即给了他一个安慰的触碰，有些仓促，确凿而温柔。

他不知道在今天之前梅林有没有想过吻他（思考这个问题十分诡异），他们从没这么做过，偏偏见鬼地如此熟悉和默契。也许它一直安静地藏在一帘尘封的帷幕后，等着被揭开，也许它早就镌刻在命运之中，等待着被完成。

“你为我做的已经太多了。”亚瑟说。

我也必须为你，为魔法做点什么。他想着。

梅林却说：“如果我做的够多，你现在应该在新世纪拥有快乐、宁静的生活，而不是再一次以身赴险……”

“拜托。”亚瑟夸张地大笑一声，“‘快乐宁静的生活’，还有比那更无聊的事吗？”

他们渐渐走到山丘下，一排连绵的楼房前，依照招牌辨认出了一间家庭旅馆。过了几分钟，经营这间旅馆的胖先生才呵欠连连地出现，不耐烦地告诉他们现在是凌晨两点半，然后丢来一份表格，填完之后便摘下钥匙，打发他们上楼。

“你先去，”梅林将挎包卸下推给亚瑟，“我得……”后半句话随着他鬼祟的背影一起消失在楼梯后。亚瑟等了等，他仍没回来，只好独自爬上三楼。剧组里与人共事的几个月并没有浪费，他也许发不准那些奇怪的单词，可至少学会了用电子钥匙。

这栋房子住满了客人，他们只分到走廊尽头一个很小的房间。两张木床铺着整洁的灰白格纹床单，并排挤在墙壁和窗户间，空隙窄得只能塞下一条腿。

亚瑟正四处检查，掀开被单，抖动窗帘，梅林悄悄闪进门来，怀里捧着一个大托盘——上面是一大块看起来很硬的面包，发白的冷火腿，干瘪的熏肉，还算新鲜的蔬果，还有几瓶调料。

亚瑟差点以为这些东西是魔法变出来的——如果是，那肯定是个极失败的咒语。他看着梅林把盘子稳稳托在胸前，用脚勾上门，就好像无数次在他的寝室里做的那样，只不过现在动作更灵活了。

“嘘！”法师压低声音，“我从厨房里来……没有灯，只能拿些显眼的。”

他费力地把托盘端到靠窗的小方桌上，亚瑟赶紧拂开欢迎卡、有线电话和码着蜡烛的盒子，空出位置来让他搁下。

“我忘了，我们从上午就没再吃东西。”亚瑟说。他完全感觉不到饥饿，他的胃已经被希德长老枯燥的声音和种石里的景象填满，它们沉甸甸地坠在那儿，不肯消失。

梅林甩甩酸痛的手腕，端起水壶向两只杯子里倒水：“湖上的冷风让我的肚子叫地很厉害。有时它会提醒我我拥有一个并不年轻的胃……你不来点吗？”

亚瑟盯着盘里的食物，提不起一点食欲。他挑了挑，拈起一片冷火腿丢进嘴里。只嚼了两下，脸上的表情就变得像便秘广告那么难看。如果在以前，他会立即把这玩意儿吐出来，现在他学会了忍耐，他只是在尝出更多味道之前吞了下去。

梅林的手指悬在半空，看到亚瑟的表情，默默缩了回去。

“它尝起来像隔夜的呕吐物。”亚瑟说，感觉到那股子冷掉的油腻和胃里的其他东西搅在一起，“也许好一点，但是没差别。”

“就好像你吃过隔夜的呕吐物一样。”梅林不相信地说。

“我吃过老鼠。”亚瑟有气无力地说，“算了，我并不饿。”

他端起自己的那杯水，含了一口，向浴室走去。

梅林困扰地抓了抓下巴，“也许我们能改进。”

他抱起胳膊思索着。亚瑟对着镜子用力地漱着口。

“哦——”突然他听见梅林的声音从外面传来，“我知道了。”

亚瑟皱着眉探出脑袋，正巧看见火腿和熏肉纷纷从盘子里跳起来，像等待检阅的士兵在空中排成一列，一个接一个被魔法带领着来到梅林面前。法师的食指一摇一摆，如同指挥乐队，它们轻巧地翻转，褪去苍白和干瘪，被刷上一层发亮的薄釉，色泽明显地诱人起来。过了一会儿，看不见的烤炉里已经传来肉类滋滋冒着油、纹理绽开的细小的噼啪声。

面包蹭蹭蹭蹭，排在肉类后面，自动切成片，窜进无形烤炉的另一个烤箱中。火苗快速地、拨动琴弦一样从边缘滑过，让面包鼓起微微烤焦的皮，谷物的香味一下子充溢在房间里。

生菜把自己撕成两半，又两半，直到摆成整整齐齐的条形。葡萄像参加舞会一样快速脱掉外套，跳进杯子里旋转。

调料瓶最后飘上空中，胡椒和盐，一点肉桂，黑色和棕红色的粉末细细地洒在熏肉和面包表面，形成波浪似的花纹。

所有食物都啪嗒啪嗒掉落在盘子里，整整齐齐，伴随着热腾腾的香味。

“至少是热的。”梅林满意地拍了拍手，转过头来对着亚瑟，“用晚餐吗，陛下？”

***

亚瑟坐在卡美洛的书桌前，读着一份冗长的演讲稿，倦意像海浪拍打他的脑门。城堡里静悄悄的……奇怪，为什么他听不到训练场上骑士们的笑声？还有，梅林去哪儿了？他需要梅林来把下面的五页纸精简成三页……

正在这时，门开了。一只托盘悬空飘了进来，盛着油滋滋、肥嫩嫩、焦脆金黄的香草烤鸡。鸡脚骨上系着细绳，从盘子边缘垂下一张小羊皮纸：“用晚餐吗，陛下？”它飘到他面前，安静地等待着。

亚瑟高兴地扔下羽毛笔，正要伸手去抓，烤鸡忽然变成了黑色的阿瓦隆，一圈圈白森森的巨石迅速旋转，中央是一片惨淡的伦敦城，有人在尖叫、哭泣，他听不清他们在叫什么，好不容易听清楚一句，却像是卡洛琳在哭诉他不该离婚。画面拉近，桥洞下的那个老人，加里，他的脸浮现出来，枯朽地可怕。他指责亚瑟给他的面包太硬太难吃，不配得到他的礼物，他拿出那个小玻璃瓶，里面居然装着阿瓦隆之心。加里将它狠狠扔在地上摔碎，碎片凌乱地闪着光，突然放大好几倍，变得像砸落的砖瓦。梅林出现在其中，他不知怎么跌倒了，透明的利刃扎进了他的皮肤，“不吃点东西吗？”他说，用杯子盛了自己的血，送到亚瑟唇边……

亚瑟从梦中惊醒，额上一片冰凉。房间里仍然黑着，离黎明还远，荒谬的梦压在胸口，让他的心跳得飞快。

他在旅馆的床上翻了个身，对上一双安静睁着的眼睛。

“你做噩梦了。”梅林在他旁边的那张床上说。

亚瑟尝试用干哑的喉咙说话，深重的呼吸淤积在胸口，“你还醒着……”他说，“你还在想命运法杖的事？”

“不。”梅林说，“没有。”

“我知道你在想。”亚瑟闭上眼睛，额头仍然汗涔涔的，噩梦的残影还留在黑暗里。

“我想的不只命运法杖……”梅林的声音里一点困意也没有，他可能已经这样侧身躺着很久，“我想了很多。”

他沉默了一会儿，这沉默和亚瑟的梦影搅在一起：“我知道魔法正在衰老，我看不见它的终点。魔法和世间万物一样，也有自己的轨迹，也有它的命运。如果可以，我真的不希望你牵涉进其中。但我有一种感觉……感觉这就是你回来的原因。”

亚瑟的心跳渐渐减缓，他将噩梦赶到暂时触不到的角落里，睁开眼望着梅林黑暗中的轮廓，听他的呼吸。

“梅林，”亚瑟说，更像是在安慰自己，“这不过是一个任务。从前我们一起去森林和山谷，去偏远的村落，无论多远，或多危险，最终总会回到卡美洛，回到城堡里。这次也是一样，我拿到法杖，交给希德人，然后我们就能回去。”

“回哪儿？”

“也许伦敦，我不知道。”亚瑟的思绪卡住，他对新世界的了解非常之少，“你有想去的地方吗？”

“每个地方对我都一样。”梅林淡淡地说，“都不值得久留。”

亚瑟的神思飘向卡美洛，他想起自己旧时一个可笑的愿望来。

“我曾经梦想过，”他说，“离开卡美洛，走得远远的，去没人认识我的地方……”接着他忽然意识到这一点已经实现，“……当个农夫。”

他将手枕在脑袋下，“买块地，建栋房子，再养几只狗。”他的声音变轻，像飘拂的夜风，“也许……你愿意和我一起？”

梅林有好一会儿没有回答，亚瑟以为他觉得这个提议糟透了。

“要有片湖。”但左边突然传来声音。“也许群山环绕……夏天来临时，能够骑着马在湖边跑。”

亚瑟微笑起来。

“好，”他说，“就按你说的。”

接着又补充：“你必须改善你那糟糕的骑术。”

他听见梅林笑了，声音闷闷地，更接近咳嗽。

“你也必须自己干活，打理你的农场。”他严肃地说。

“为什么？”亚瑟失望地说，“既然你有魔法……”

“我已经一千多岁了！”梅林翻过身，把后背朝向他，“你不能要求这么一个老头子下地翻土。”

亚瑟翻了个白眼，“老头子。唠叨起来也没见你少点力气。”

“？”梅林回头瞪他。

“耳朵也一点不差。”

“总好过年纪轻轻就大脑迟钝。”梅林回敬道。

最后他们都睡着了，亚瑟不知道谁更快。到第二天上午，他们都获得了四五个小时的睡眠。

简单洗漱，换了身衣服之后，他用抽屉里找到的信纸画了一幅地图，记录回忆中的渔人王国。他对钢笔不是很习惯，最初在医院，他被迫用它们签名时不仅写的是过时的花体字，还是很丑的、几乎辨认不清的花体字。“先生，请写英文。”护士们用忍耐的口吻说。他的笔在纸上停留太久，留下许多墨水团子，“我们不支持阿拉伯语。”

梅林在整理挎包。他那只包十分神奇，亚瑟怀疑他是用了魔法，才在最小的空间塞满了最多的行李。

“找到了……”梅林说，“给。”

他扔过来一个小东西，亚瑟一把接住，那是加里给他的玻璃瓶子，他将它绕上细绳，贴身挂到脖子上，塞进衣服里面。在昨夜的噩梦后，亚瑟直觉自己应该这么做。

梅林已经告诉他，渔人王国和阿瓦隆一样，也在世纪之交沉没于地底，但他也不知道那儿现在是什么样，他已经许多个世纪没再去过。

亚瑟将命运法杖在塔楼里的位置圈了出来。

“路上一定有不少障碍。”他的笔尖滑过所有可能的道路，将每一处最容易忽视的地方都做上记号。

“坦白说，”梅林拉紧挎包的背带，“决定封存它的时候，我们所布置的一切都是为了永远不再有人能把它取出来。所以，那儿的确有很多九死一生的陷阱。”

亚瑟停下笔，抬头望着他。梅林走来，将钢笔从他手中抽走。

“在这儿，”他干脆地在图上勾出地标，“这儿，还有这儿……克莉奥娜，德雷克和我，我们约定好，为了以防万一，陷阱互不相通，每个人都不知道其他两人布置了什么咒语。”

“你们有三个人，”亚瑟说，“还有更多吗？”

“只有三个。在渔人王国，魔法与三这个数字紧密相连。”

“上次我们也是三个人。”亚瑟思考着，“是不是必须有第三个人……”

“我想两个也能勉强凑数。”梅林说。

“我不想冒险，”亚瑟说，“这次要考虑清楚，越稳妥越好。如果三是过关要求的数字，我们就得满足。”

梅林沉默着思索。

“——那个来找我们的希德信使！”亚瑟突然想到，“他说他是从湖底被唤醒的。希德能做这件事，唤醒死去的人，我可以要求他们派一个人给我。”

“那是黑魔法，”梅林说，“把尸体从湖里捞起来变成傀儡。”

“可那男孩不是傀儡，”亚瑟说，“他看起来就是他自己。你忘了他怎么对你发脾气的？”

“他是……是个例外。我想他不仅被召回肉身，同时也被召回了灵魂，通过魔法，他就如活人般短暂地回到人间。德鲁伊的身体和灵魂都在阿瓦隆，希德的法术又非常强大，才能做到这一点。”梅林说，“仅仅是送个信，那男孩就已经非常不情愿，何况是跟我们去——也许再死一次？”

“你说的有道理。”亚瑟说，“但也许别人会愿意冒这个险。”

梅林盯着他的眼睛：“我们决不能带上无法彻底信任的人。尤其是一个希德派来的人。”

亚瑟扔掉笔，困扰地抓了抓头发：“如果芙蕾雅能从湖里出来就好了……”

梅林紧抿着唇，下巴随着思绪微微移动。

“等等……你提醒了我。也许我们该再去问问她。”


	22. 第二十一章 逝者足音

芙蕾雅对他们的去而复返并不惊讶，在阿瓦隆模糊的时间里，他们就像刚走便转身回来。

亚瑟和梅林在阿瓦隆湖畔的岩石上，低头对着苍白的湖面说话，芙蕾雅现在是湖水中的倒影。寒冷的浓雾不断飘移，难以望见岛屿的轮廓，那条专为他们准备的小船不见了，希德已经关闭通向圣岛的道路。

“我明白了，你们需要一个可靠的帮手。”湖中仙女的面容随着波涛起伏，“但是，抱歉，亚瑟，我不能离开阿瓦隆。你瞧，我甚至无法存在于湖水之外的空气中。”

“如果我们为你准备一具身体呢？”

“阿瓦隆湖就是我的形体，”芙蕾雅说，“除此之外，我没有别的身体了。”

“芙蕾雅，”梅林说，“我有个办法可能行得通。有一个人——他是我在亚瑟之后送来的第一个，你对他还有印象吗？”

湖上的风吹皱了水纹，芙蕾雅的倒影碎成一片片波澜，片刻又合拢。

“是的，我记得，黑色头发？”

“他的身体还在湖中，是吗？”

芙蕾雅睁大眼睛：“难道你想召唤他为傀儡？”

“不，当然不，”梅林立即摇头，“他是我的朋友，我不愿意那样对他。我想知道他的灵魂是否还在，如果在，我就可以试试让他像希德信使那样暂时回到人间。”

“那法术非常危险！”芙蕾雅说，“比召唤傀儡危险得多。你的魔法必须非常稳定，非常强大，或者有希德那样古老的力量……”

“我觉得我能做到。”

芙蕾雅沉默了一会儿，“如果你不能，世界上也没有第二个人可以了。”她轻轻叹息，“你等一等，我现在就去帮你寻找他。”

梅林点头，她眨眨眼让他放心，向下沉入了湖水深处。

亚瑟思考着芙蕾雅对“危险”的定义：“这种法术，会损耗你的魔法吗？”

梅林抿嘴而笑，“魔法不会‘损耗’。它只有存在，消失，或者虽然存在、却无法唤起。”

“噢。”亚瑟说。看过预言之后，他对任何词都敏感起来，想到某一天，梅林可能无法掌控崩溃的魔法，他的心跳就会突然有一拍跳错。

梅林伸出一根指头戳了戳他的胳膊，“我还以为你会先问，我让芙蕾雅去寻找的人是谁。”

亚瑟唔了一声，用十分无聊的语气说：“从原本计划的一个人，变成三个人。该不会恰好是高汶吧。”

“的确是高汶。”梅林说。

亚瑟像吞下了一颗带壳的生鸡蛋。

“高，”他结巴一下，“高汶？真的是他？他在这儿？阿瓦隆？”

“我送他来的。”梅林说，“就在你之后不久。他牺牲在剑栏之战。”

亚瑟感到湖上的冷风灌进胸膛，把他肺里的热气逼成一次漫长的，卡顿的呼吸。当然了，希望自己是战役唯一的牺牲者是不切实际的，那时究竟死去了多少人根本无从计算，高汶当然可能是其中之一。

“是在萨克逊人手里，还是……？”亚瑟下意识地问。他脑海中浮现出高汶的样子，如此清晰，譬如昨日——

“别像个小公主，嗯？”高汶歪着脑袋，在渔人王国的机关门那儿调侃他，不在乎对面是不是个王子或贵族。他让亚瑟接到酒店老板送来的长长的账单，包含三桶麦芽酒，一桶苹果酒，十二打腌鸡蛋和一头烤猪。他常在喝得太多时冒出一口流利的强盗间的黑话，只有常年漂泊在外的兰斯洛特能听懂。他就是这样，我行我素，总是那个率先拔剑的战士，也总是那个最不守规矩的手下。

剑栏之战前夕，他没和亚瑟的军队一起出发，足足消失了一日，才在日落后追上来。那场战役千难万险，撒克逊人和莫嘉娜的黑魔法让他们希望渺茫。梅林不在，高汶也姗姗来迟，有人提醒亚瑟要警惕被出卖，掉队的骑士不是好兆头，但他丝毫不在乎，不仅如此，他还把山上的古道交给高汶去守卫，把军队最薄弱的脊背交给他。

那是亚瑟最后的军事决策，他依据的只是一个梦，梅林托付他的梦。这一点也不荒唐。在最后，除了高汶，梅林，帕西瓦尔，除了这些人，他还能信任谁呢？

“……他死于莫嘉娜的折磨，”梅林的声音如同吹在他身上带着湿意的寒风，“是帕西瓦尔将他带回卡美洛。他脖子和胸口的伤没有解药，蛇毒让全身的血液都发黑凝固了。他被刑讯逼供过，莫嘉娜试图让他说出你的下落。”

他是为我而死。亚瑟在口腔里尝到久远的苦涩。他看着梅林，后者垂下了目光，苍白的湖水拍打脚边的岩石，这么多年之后，他站在这儿，仍然显得遗憾和失落。

“我曾经许诺，如果高汶需要，肯定会赶到他身边，可我失信了。他受折磨时只有独自一人。帕西瓦尔奋力挣脱陷阱，找到了他，但一切已经结束。等我终于见到他，能做的也只有用德鲁伊的方式将他送走，希望阿瓦隆的湖水会洗去他的痛苦。”

湖面上涌起层叠的波浪，风带来水雾潮湿的气味，似乎在回应梅林的话。

“……别忘了，高汶是个战士，”亚瑟说，语气坚决却柔和，“他一向洒脱不羁，到处惹事，任何时候都不例外。说不定，他还会和冥界的国王喝上一杯，你知道他这个人，一旦放开胆子，简直能喝穷一座城堡，我们该祈祷那儿的国王聪明点，千万别上他的当。”

梅林眨了眨眼睛，露出微笑，“哦，我想那国王收到的账单肯定比你还长一倍。”

亚瑟拉下脸，“梅林，”他抬手搭上他的肩膀，“你知道吗？我猜希德看你不顺眼的很大一部分原因，是阿瓦隆湖里填满了你送来的人。”

梅林挠挠鬓角，表示怀疑，“是吗？不会吧。虽然我确实送了很多——”

“‘确实送了很多’？”亚瑟大笑，一把圈住梅林的脖子把他勒向自己，“看来我一点儿也不特殊，嗯？别告诉我，盖乌斯也在这儿？”

“盖乌斯没有！”梅林双手反抗试图掰开亚瑟收紧的胳膊，但他圈着他不放。他咯咯笑着边挣扎边说，“盖乌斯后来和爱丽斯一起住了，也就是说和他女朋友——”

“至少卡美洛还有人得到了不错的结局，对吧。”亚瑟揪他的耳朵。

水面忽然掀起皱褶，芙蕾雅的倒影重新出现在了湖中。亚瑟松开梅林，他们蹲下去聆听，梅林的耳朵还红着，他用一只手揉了揉。

“他的身体保存地很好。”芙蕾雅说，“但坏消息是，阿瓦隆并未留下他的灵魂。如果想找到它，必须去灵界，去神佑之岛。”

“可，”梅林有些失望，“如果他去了灵界，可能早已经转世了。”

芙蕾雅关切地说：“并非所有灵魂都会去往来生。德鲁伊长老过去就常和永居灵界的魂魄们交流。你们该去碰碰运气，否则，只有身体，就只能召唤他为傀儡。”

亚瑟和梅林对视了一眼。他们肯定需要高汶作为头脑清醒的朋友回来，而不是替他们踩陷阱、挡刀剑或魔咒的傀儡。

“我们得去。”梅林说。

“太好了，”芙蕾雅微笑着，“所以我已经把他的身体带来了。”

在不远处的湖面上，一条胳膊浮了上来，像个突然冒出的气泡。除了它，身躯的其余部分都都隐没在白茫茫的湖水里。

梅林吓了一跳：“为什么？难道不应该等我找到了灵魂再回来召唤？”

“那做不到，”芙蕾雅说，“被释放的灵魂必须马上附到身体里。即使你的力量远超过一般巫师，也不可能将他从神佑之岛带到遥远的阿瓦隆来，相反，你必须将身体带去，在灵魂离开灵界时就让它们融合。”

“芙蕾雅，”亚瑟用手掌敲敲额头，“你知道带着一具毫无知觉的身体去头顶上那个世界意味着什么吗？说不准我们一回去，就会在草地上遇到警察。”

“‘警察’？”芙蕾雅的眼神里闪着一派天真的困惑，“什么是警察？”

梅林轻轻咳了一声，亚瑟觉得最好别误导芙蕾雅警察专门管人们在哪儿接吻。

“总之，”他说，“除非能塞进梅林的挎包，不然我们没法直接带着一具身体。”

漂浮的胳膊正随着湖水轻轻摇晃。他当然不可能塞得进任何一个挎包。

“那么……”芙蕾雅想了想，“梅林……”

“我知道。”梅林说。他抿紧嘴唇，注视着水面上那片被湖水洗得光滑发亮的小麦色肌肤，像对接下来要做的事感到非常不适，“讽刺的是，我刚刚才说过不愿意这么对他。”

“你并非怀有任何黑暗的目的。”芙蕾雅安慰说。

“和目的无关，我就是痛恨这个咒语。”梅林脸色阴沉地咕哝着，站起身来。他重重叹了口气，卸下挎包扔到亚瑟怀里，然后跳进湖中。

亚瑟还来不及发问，梅林已经趟水向前，双腿激起哗哗的水声，他一直走到那条胳膊旁边，从水里拾起一只没有温度的，湿漉漉的手掌。

“他要召唤他。”芙蕾雅轻声对亚瑟说，“只是暂时的，直到你们找到他的灵魂。”

梅林握住了那只手，胳膊离开湖面，变成一个斜角。随着一连串听不懂的发音，他的双眼中燃烧起金色。咒语长而又长，就像低沉的咆哮，亚瑟目不转睛地盯着他，盯着被他紧握的那只手掌，看见那些手指动了一下，又一下。

湖水泛起一圈圈涟漪，其下蛰伏的那具身体正在苏醒。

随即，梅林喉中发出的声音停止了，他向后退了一步，右手猛地一拉，一个完整的，鲜活的人从及腰深的湖水中站了起来。水珠从发梢滴落，流过伤疤累累、宽阔健壮的胸膛，他的眼睛睁开了，没有感情，但有了意识和焦点。他张开嘴，吸进第一口空气。他有着亚瑟最熟悉不过的面容，眉弓、鼻梁、眼睛甚至胡须。

这个“高汶”缓慢地抬起头，冰冷的视线从交握的手掌移到梅林脸上。

“现在他复活了。”芙蕾雅说，

这不是复活。亚瑟毛骨悚然地想，他从他的表情里找不到一点儿昔日的踪迹，他的“复活”只是有股力量——他猜就是梅林的魔法——强撑起了这具身体，而意识是全然空白的。

不，不是空白。他脑海中存有唯一的动机。

“……随时等候命令，我的主人。”

“高汶”向梅林颔首行礼，他仍握着他的手，动作冷静而恭顺。

“您想让我做什么？”

把目光停留在他身上对梅林来说显然是种煎熬，他摇摇头，像在压制心头的恶心，“对不起，高汶，”他艰难地下达命令，“你什么也不用做，只要跟着我们就好。”

“高汶”再次行礼，表示谨遵指令。

梅林松开他的手，拖着湿透的双腿转身走向岸边，傀儡沉默地跟在后面。

“这是高汶的影子。”梅林抓着亚瑟的手臂爬上岩石，“他只会因命令而行事，没有记忆，也没有情感。过去古教制造了很多这样的傀儡，好用在战争上。”

亚瑟的衣服被梅林身上的湖水蹭湿了，他的身体很冷。

“快把你自己弄干。”他说，本想接着去拉“高汶”，但后者攀住石头，轻松地翻了上来。

亚瑟发现了一个显而易见的问题，“梅林。呃，我想我们得先给他找身衣服。”

“什么？”梅林转回头去，“高汶”正面无表情，全身赤裸，到处滴水地站在他身后。

“……”梅林说，“喔。”

“我知道。”亚瑟呼了口气，“至少该庆幸，湖水没把他的完美身材泡肿。”

梅林抬起眉毛。“为什么你不是光溜溜地出现在泰晤士河边？那样我就可以在新闻上提早找到你了。”

亚瑟耸耸肩，解开挎包，埋头翻找能用得上的衣服，“如果杂志上想登我的裸体，我会在清醒后找他们算账——”他拽出一条卡其色的休闲裤丢给“高汶”。后者接住，但是并没有反应，直到梅林吩咐他“穿上衣服”。

“——但如果他们愿意支付很大一笔酬劳……”亚瑟接着说，又扯出一件叠好的长袖条纹衬衫，“唔，我应该从现在开始为当个农夫而存钱——”

梅林刚用魔法尽可能地将他们身上的水珠烤干了些，“亚瑟靠卖裸照存钱”的想法就让他憋不住地在笑。“高汶”慢慢悠悠、十分优雅地套上长裤，披起衬衣，开始扣扣子。他扣到倒数第二颗扣子的时候，梅林仍在想象中发笑。

“你总算尝到了穷的滋味。”他感叹，嘴角仍翘着，“我担心……如果你醒来后没有遇到卡洛琳之类的朋友该怎么办……万一我第一次发现你回来真的是通过杂志的裸照……”

“前提是你会买那样的杂志。”亚瑟没好气地说，在挎包里又到处掏了一圈。“我们没带鞋子？”

梅林拽住他的手，往包里一瞧，“哦，很好，你把我整理的东西都弄乱了。”

“本来也没多整齐。”亚瑟无辜地说。

梅林把包抢了回去，挂到肩上，“你从来就不知道整齐是什么意思。”

芙蕾雅一直在湖中看着他们，水波把她轻柔的视线割碎成片段。

“所以我们等会儿还要去给他买双鞋。”亚瑟望着“高汶”，傀儡站在那儿，一动不动，察觉到亚瑟的视线，他转过头来，眼神冷淡又疏离。

“你需要赤脚走一段路。”梅林命令道。

“当然，主人。”“高汶”恭敬地回答。

“停止称呼我‘主人’。”梅林耐心地加重语气。

“如您所愿，主人。”“高汶”优雅地说。

梅林疑惑地皱起眉头，不懂是哪儿出了错。

“停止——称呼——‘主人’——”他拉长声音，把每个词都发地清晰异常。

“没问题。主人。”“高汶”回答道，露出令人脊背发凉的，并不含笑意的微笑。

亚瑟的肩膀因憋笑而颤抖，他蜷起手指，试图堵住涌到嘴边的笑声，“对不起，”他还是笑了出来，“但你觉得我们能先卖他的裸照挣点钱吗？”

“如果他继续这样说话。”梅林脸色阴沉，“没问题。”

阿瓦隆寒冷的气候让湖面上又涌起雾气，四面八方的风吹乱了“高汶”的头发。

芙蕾雅在湖中问道：“你们要走了吗？”

她的眉目间浮现出惆怅和担忧，亚瑟向她弯下腰，“下次见面时，我和梅林会把卡兰里圣石一起带来。阿瓦隆会变回永恒青春之地的，我保证。”

“……我知道。”芙蕾雅轻轻说。

梅林也走到湖边，矮下身去，膝盖点在粗糙的岩石上，他向芙蕾雅的倒影伸出手，纵然无法真正触碰到她，但透过薄薄的水面，透过破碎的涟漪，他们的指尖就像触到了一起。

“谢谢。”梅林小声说。

“永远别对我说这两个字。”她清澈的微笑中透着奇异的伤感，“祝你好运，梅林，祝你们好运。”


	23. 第二十二章 生死幻影

查尔斯很快在火车上找到了自己的座位。

昨天他已经将所有行李从萨默塞特郡寄往伦敦，“橡树”餐厅的后厨有个位置正等着他。那是伦敦一间颇有规模的餐厅，和他原先工作的只有十张桌子的小餐馆大不一样，听说他们的管理非常严格，员工之间等级分明，发给他的那份公式化的信函就让查尔斯体会到了这点。新工作让他感到惶恐，家里的人都祝他顺利，包括最亲的奶奶，但他并不是特别想去伦敦，即使他知道，为了拥有自己的厨房，为了某天能在属于自己的餐厅里为顾客奉上美食，他必须尽可能地积累经验。

可是，拜托了，他完全不知道该怎么和大城市里的人相处，或者仅仅是——和人相处。他只爱好两件事，做菜，还有长跑。这两件都是闭着嘴就能完成的。

他把旅行背包塞到行李架上，在窗边坐了下来，共用一张小桌的其他乘客还没来。

希望他们别来，希望这儿没人坐。寻找话题和同行的人聊天是他最不擅长的事之一。他戴上耳机，把自己和车厢里的吵闹隔开，专心地想着目的地。雪墩山。雪墩山。他乘坐的这班车今天下午就会到达威尔士，伦敦和“橡树”挤满人的厨房都不算什么，那是他星期五才要真正烦恼的事。他想象着自己舒舒服服地睡醒觉，明天清晨早早起床，来到山地越野马拉松的起跑线上，威尔士西部海盐味的空气顺滑地溜进肺里。他不用和任何人说话，只需要尽情奔跑，穿越起伏的群山、湖泊和草地，最终冲破终点线。三年前他开始参加雪墩山的马拉松，名次无所谓，只要跑起来他就能忘了一切。

“这儿，”有人在他的座位旁边停下脚步，“是这儿吧？”

哦，他们还是来了。一个高大、长头发的男人挤进座椅，在他对面坐下。那张脸庞令人印象深刻，就像常出现在时装橱窗或流行画报上的平面男模，轮廓深邃，表情冷漠，垂在脸颊旁的深褐色头发给他添了不少颓废感。

查尔斯垂下眼睛，让视线与他错开，对方冷淡的眼神定在他身上，把他当成个空座位那样肆无忌惮地看着。我能提醒他别盯着我吗？查尔斯想，但除了感到窘迫之外，没法真正开口。

“高汶，”一个柔和低沉的声音解救了他，“别盯着对面。你可以睡一会儿。”

长发男人听话地闭起眼睛，向后靠在椅背上。一般人打盹时都会歪向一侧，他的脖子却立地笔直，查尔斯在心底默默怀疑他是个机器人。

“我的朋友最近精神不太好，希望没冒犯到你。”一双温和柔润的浅灰蓝色眼睛含着歉意。

查尔斯赶紧摇头，尽量露出微笑：“没有。”

随着几句轻声交谈，另外两个男人分别在查尔斯右侧和右前方坐了下来，填满四个座位相对的小空间。先前和他说话的那个瘦削高挑，穿着牛仔裤和衬衫，袖子挽至手臂，黑头发。他给人一种手脚不甚协调的感觉，也许是因为相较于体重，他的胳膊和腿都显得太修长了。

另一个金发的家伙则穿着运动球衣和休闲裤，眼睛清澈地得不可思议，他就坐在查尔斯旁边，还对他笑了笑，查尔斯觉得，如果把他的微笑挂进运动品牌的橱窗，会有更多的人走进去买一件网球衫。

黑发男人一坐下就在膝上摊开一张地图，和他的同伴聊起天来。查尔斯把视线转向窗外，列车渐渐启动，滑出站台，车窗外的天空阴沉沉的，像要下雨。

“岛屿的入口很隐蔽，我记不清具体的位置，”男人的手指在地图上移动，“也许紧邻着海岸，但也可能是在两山之间的谷地。”

“这份地图太笼统，”金发男人凑过去，从他手中抽走那张彩纸，“我们得沿着以前的古道一路寻找。问题是，现在没有渡船，我们怎么才能到岛上去？”

地图上用记号笔勾出了一段连绵的海岸线，查尔斯瞥了一眼，那是雪墩山国家公园。

“希望那儿还有些遗迹。”他接着说，“戴贝斯城堡以前就在附近……”

“戴贝斯。”查尔斯说，他不知道自己为什么会搭话，但他就是冲口而出，“我听过这个词。”

金发男人抬起头来，礼貌地眨了眨眼。

“你好？”他说。

查尔斯感觉手心出了汗。天啊，他主动和同行的旅客聊天了。但他将来还要适应大餐厅的后厨生活呢。

“当地，呃，有些老人管那个山头叫戴贝斯，”他说，尽力不让舌头打结，“可能在地图上还有另外一个名字。我也是偶然听到的，他们讲着口音很重的威尔士语。听说两个世纪前草地上还能看见石头，不过后来都被附近的居民搬走了。”

男人的眼睛里闪着友善的光，他看起来很高兴，“太棒了，能劳烦你在地图上找一找那座山吗？”

查尔斯笑了笑，和他说话没有想象中的那么艰难。他在图上搜寻了一会儿，用手指点出靠近西南拐角的一处山峰。

“非常感谢，遇到你是一种幸运，”金发男人伸出手，“亚瑟。”

“查尔斯。”他感觉到对方掌心的温热。

“那是梅林。”亚瑟向对面点了一下头。

查尔斯诧异地盯着黑发男子。梅林？亚瑟？还有他们叫那个休眠的机器人什么来着……高汶？真的有人这么取名字？或者这是个他没有听懂的幽默？要知道他是在格拉斯顿伯里长大的，这些名字他太熟太熟了，天天都有人从世界各地来，就为了看看阿瓦隆和亚瑟王之墓。

查尔斯发觉自己在重复之前那令人不适的举动——盯着别人看。这简直太不礼貌了，对方会怎么看他呢？

“这是，呃，代号之类的吗？”他僵硬地笑笑，语速飞快，试图开个玩笑来缓解自己已经给别人留下不好印象的恐惧，“你知道，就像那些神秘组织，成员不愿意透露真实姓名，所以彼此间以代号称呼。我的意思是，所以你们就用了神话传说里的人物……”

亚瑟和梅林交换了一个困惑的眼神。

气氛僵硬了。查尔斯想，他又神经质地搞砸了。他根本就学不会该怎么和别人聊天……现在他们会以为他是在取笑他们的名字。

他在裤子上抹了抹手心里的汗，要把话题继续下去的恐慌攻陷了他的大脑。他确定自己将在伦敦把人际关系搞得一团糟。一定会。

“……是的。”梅林开口说，打破了尴尬的沉默，脸上闪过微笑，“我明白，的确太巧了。”

查尔斯暂时没办法接话，太多的僵硬感堆积在舌头下面。他必须想一想最拿手的食谱来缓解，烤羊排和小茴香怎么样？或者……

“可惜我不是一个潘德拉贡。”亚瑟遗憾地说，折起手中的地图，“有时我倒愿意声称自己是。但你可以从我的证件上看到，我姓安布罗斯。”

他对查尔斯挤了一下眼睛，“我们和亚瑟王传说绝对没有关系。”

“一丁点都没有。”梅林附和。

装满饮料和零食的推车正经过他们的座位。穿制服背心的年轻售货员停了下来。

“嘿。”亚瑟说，拍了拍他的肩头，“查尔斯，请让我为你买杯饮料，好吗。”

“什，什么？”查尔斯找回了自己的舌头，“不用……”

“你在地图上帮了我们的忙。”亚瑟说，“你要来杯什么？”

“……苹果汁。”查尔斯小声说。又是一次。他并不想要亚瑟为他买饮料，那点小忙不值得，他只是，没法拒绝“别人的好意”。

亚瑟将纸杯推到他面前的桌上。他自己和梅林分别要了矿泉水和热茶。

“不帮你们的朋友也点一杯吗？”查尔斯小心地问，指指高汶。

“他会睡完全程，”梅林端过热茶，表情俏皮地往右边看看，“所以不用了。”

“三明治？”售货员推荐，“薯片或饼干？”

没人回应，他耸耸肩，推车往前走去。

“还好高汶睡着了，”亚瑟对梅林说，含着笑意，重音落在“睡着”两个字上，“如果醒着，他会所有都要一份。”

后者很了解地说：“回程的时候你就知道了。”

“我竟然在期待那一幕。”亚瑟说，望着熟睡的同伴，蓝眼睛中充满怀念和感慨。长发男人却好像什么也听不见一样，一动不动地靠着椅背，查尔斯从来没见过有人能在火车上睡得这么沉。

他啜了一口果汁，想起奶奶院子里的苹果树。奶奶喜欢在紧邻着那棵树的窗户下写作，阳光穿过叶片落在窗台上。她的手稿有一大堆，但是从来不让别人读。

“你是亚瑟·安布罗斯吗？”一个公事公办的声音在他们座位边上响起。是个个儿很高的列车员，制服在他身上绷地紧紧的。查尔斯抬起头，他不喜欢那个人脸上严肃冷漠的表情，即使查票工作不怎么令人愉快。

列车员向亚瑟伸出手，“给我你的车票。”

亚瑟在口袋里翻找到它。

“这张票有点问题。”他看了看，“你得跟我来一下。”

“有问题？”亚瑟说，视线从票面向上移到列车员的脸，轻轻皱起眉头。

“不是什么大麻烦。”列车员说，露出只浮在表皮的笑容，“你需要跟我去验证一下身份。”

“他的身份没问题。”梅林立刻说，“是你们搞错了。”

“只要您配合我们，花上一分钟来纠正。”列车员说。他的语调生硬，但声音很大。乘客们纷纷转头向这边看，夹杂着窃窃私语。在这个年头，所有人都很敏感，担心犯罪或恐怖主义。

查尔斯不愿意往那方面去想，亚瑟给他的直觉和那些事完全不沾边。

亚瑟站起身来，示意列车员带路。梅林动了动，他用手势叫他放心。

“你和高汶待在一起。”他轻声说，“我很快回来。”

他跟着列车员离开座位，穿过走廊向后一节车厢走去。乘客们转回头继续先前的谈话，寥寥几个仍探头望了望。

“他们总是，”查尔斯有些磕巴地说，想缓解一下气氛，“总是这样。占用你的时间。搞错这个，搞错那个。”

梅林点点头，喝了一口热茶。查尔斯发现，不知怎么，他觉得他的目光好像能穿透车厢，一直跟随亚瑟的背影往远处去。

***

走在前面的男人比他还高一些，行走时背后的制服刻划出褶皱。他闻到若有似无的奇怪气味，可能是洗发水，又像是水草腥气……他跟随他穿过车厢间隔，四个或五个，来到一扇门前，门上原本有铭牌，不知为什么被抽走了。

“在里面。”列车员说，钮开锁，按下把手。

“什么在里面，”亚瑟说，“验证车票的方式？”

列车员打开了门，一间很小的休息室，有上下两张铺位，墙壁的挂钩上挂着一件列车员的制服外套，金属色的水杯搁在小桌上。车窗外，阴云密布的天空下田野正飞快掠过。

亚瑟没有走进去，这是一间普通的列车员休息室，太普通了，反而让他的心头突然蒙上警惕。

“亚瑟。”

一个女人的声音说。

车窗倏地变黑，像列车开进隧道。

声音划过得太快，他一时没辨认出是谁，但他的潜意识比他更早察觉到危险，就在他想后退时，一条胳膊从身后勒住了他的脖子。

他闻到那种水草的腥味，更加明显，那只手臂上鼓起的肌肉抵着他的下巴，用异于常人的力量勒紧他的喉管，他挣扎着，不让对方把他锁住，列车员的一只手剪住他的左臂向后折，力量之大足以掰断骨头。他奋力扣住那条穿制服的胳膊往门框上撞击，头部充血和缺氧的感觉让他有一瞬间的发晕。

而这时，漆黑的车玻璃上出现了一张脸。

莫嘉娜苍白的脸上仿佛只剩嶙峋的骨头，她愤怒、空洞的声音刺进他的耳朵。

“你夺走了我的一切，亲爱的弟弟，我的一切！不许你再触碰古教的圣物，不许你，还有那个魔法的叛徒，再次夺走它……”

火车轻微地摇晃着，他奋力撞击的那条胳膊松动了，亚瑟忽然能够呼吸。莫嘉娜……他的大脑还来不及思考，一股蛮力击中了他的后背，亚瑟向前扑倒，在地面上迅速翻身，休息室的门关上了，“咔哒”一声轻响。列车员面无表情，抽出一把尖刀，扬起手臂向他刺来。

亚瑟滚到床边，第一刀刺中了地面，他快速地爬起身，反手攀住上铺边缘，借力狠踢对方的胸腹，列车员后退了几步，他挥拳猛击，把对方逼到墙边，如果手边有一把剑就好了，他想着，试图夺下那把刀，然而对方力气大得惊人，翻过来掐住他的脖子将他压到墙上，亚瑟用膝盖顶住他，右手一根根掰着脖子上的手指，左手和对方拿刀的手拼命角力，那闪亮的尖锐离他越来越近……

指骨折断的声音“咯”地响起，一声，二声，他用力掰断了列车员的食指和中指，然而对方一点反应也没有，疼痛对他来说什么也不是。

冷汗从额上冒出，亚瑟急促地呼吸着，刀尖已经碰到了他的衣服，他看着那双近在咫尺的、没有丝毫温度的黑眼睛，干脆掰断了对方所有手指，膝盖猛地一顶，扭住他的左手反折到腰后。

“你是谁！”他咬牙吼道。

列车员的姿势无法回刺到身后的人，但是他以极大的力气挣动着，不达目的不罢休。

一个问题在亚瑟脑海中闪过。

要杀了他吗？

——万一他只是个被控制了的普通人呢？

只是一瞬间的犹豫，列车员的左肩“喀啦”一声脱了臼，他挣脱束缚转过身来，一脚狠狠踢在亚瑟的腰上，正是旧伤的位置。顿时一阵钻心的疼痛，亚瑟几乎半身发麻，向后倒在桌上，水杯滚落，杯盖摔开，水洒了一地。

他忍住疼痛翻身滚下矮桌，刀在桌面留下一道深深的划痕。他发现列车员脱臼的左肩自动恢复了，被掰断了的手指也开始活动，他猛然醒悟，也许这就是所谓的傀儡。就像中了魔咒而不死的骑士一样，傀儡感觉不到痛，没有任何方法能叫他们停手。

他又向他扑了过来，亚瑟不可能永远与他缠斗下去，他的体力总会耗尽。车窗仍然漆黑一片，好似在告诉他这间休息室已经与世隔绝，而他必死无疑。


	24. 第二十三章 千钧之重

查尔斯在座位上不安地舔着嘴唇，他刚刚喝光了杯子里最后一滴苹果汁，在人多的场合，他总是特别容易感到渴。窗外开始下雨，雨点敲打着车窗，拖出一道道凹凸闪亮的水痕，景色模糊了，厚重的浓云盖住天空，阴影积压在云层中央。车厢里亮起灯，他能从刮满雨的窗玻璃里看到自己的脸，对面机器人的睡姿，还有梅林。

梅林的影子显示他放在膝盖上的手指正渐渐收紧。他直挺挺地坐着，目光落在车厢尽头，查尔斯几乎能感觉到他越来越沉重的鼻息。

他在桌下摁亮手机，亚瑟离开了十五分钟。可能有些麻烦的手续要办，过去他爷爷就总是指责银行条目冗长，欠缺效率。

“我得去找他。”梅林突然说。灰蓝色的眼睛直视着查尔斯，盲人也能也能看见其中的急迫。有一瞬间他似乎在微微挣扎，最终，焦虑战胜了建议他留下的无论什么原因。

他的手搭在熟睡着的长发男人的手背上，“你能帮我照看他吗？”

查尔斯点点头，不明白一个睡着的人为什么比财物和行李更需要照看。

“谢谢。”梅林倾身按了一下查尔斯的肩膀，立刻离开座位，匆匆拨开过道上的人，很快消失在车厢隔门后。查尔斯觉得他担心得太过头了，亚瑟看上去完全能自己处理车票问题。

他看着窗外的雨，梅林的杯子里还剩一大半红茶，在火车的震动中，深色的平面上出现一圈圈层叠的波纹。

等他回来茶就冷透了。查尔斯莫名地想。

他挂上耳机正准备听歌，一只手轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊。

“小伙子，你有见着一个，蓝衣服，这么高，大约六岁的男孩儿从这儿跑过去吗？”

说话的老太太看上去有八十岁了，戴着一顶勾着花的编织帽，沉重的、布满皱纹的眼皮耷拉下来，几乎遮住她的眼珠。她佝偻着腰，手里拄着拐杖，身上那件浅黄色的薄针织衫让查尔斯想起他奶奶。

他仔细地回忆了一下才说：“很抱歉，我没有。”

“什么？”老人家点点耳垂，又摆摆手。

“我没看到。”查尔斯放大了嗓门，周围的目光投过来，他顿时感到羞窘。

“你什，什么？”

查尔斯只好站起身来，凑到她耳边：“我没——”

列车猛然一晃，像是撞上了什么东西，查尔斯被惯性往前推跌到桌板上，碰翻了梅林的杯子，所有茶统统洒在了高汶身上。车厢里响起尖叫，和他说话的老太太也被甩跌到梅林原先的座位上，可能扭到了腰，蜷靠着椅背呻吟。

糟了，糟了，查尔斯想。“您没事吗？”他焦急地问，想去扶起那位老太太，对方摆摆手推开了他的搀扶。

“没事，没事。”

查尔斯于是转向高汶，茶水湿透了高汶白色的条纹衬衫，留下一大片难看的印渍，唯一的庆幸是他并没醒过来。车厢里乱成一团，广播通知道列车正在检测故障，现在暂停行驶。

乘客们纷纷捡拾掉落的物品，或四处张望寻找列车员，查尔斯到处寻找纸巾，然后想起它应该在他的旅行背包里，他从架子上扯下背包，那老人已经颤巍巍地从口袋里抽出一条手帕，帮着擦拭高汶胸前和胳膊上的茶水。

“没事的，孩子，没事的，又不是烫茶。”她拿手帕用力擦着，嘴里发出咕哝。

查尔斯找到了纸巾，蹲下去，老人收回手帕，拄着拐杖站起来。

“厄拉，”她喊着，“你跑哪儿去了？这是怎么回事，为什么停车了？人呢，人都去哪儿了？”

她拿拐杖敲击地面，在慌乱的人群中被推挤着向另一节车厢走去。

查尔斯尽力用纸巾吸着水，任凭他拉扯衬衫，摆弄手臂，男人始终没有醒来。这太不可思议了，那样猛烈的晃动会让任何一个人惊醒，查尔斯犹豫着伸手探了探他的脉搏，皮肤下一阵平稳的跳动让他稍感安心。

梅林和亚瑟回来会怎么说呢？他们请他照看这个人，可他却泼了他一身茶。查尔斯用力挤着水，原本平整的衬衫在他紧张的蹂躏下变得皱皱巴巴的。好极了，他注视着这一片狼藉，觉得根本不会有人真的能和自己变成朋友。

一个列车员出现在车厢里，表情急迫，步履匆匆，“只是临时停车！”他在乘客间边走边喊，“待在自己的座位上，看好行李！”

查尔斯坐回自己的椅子，“喂……”他有些担忧，向对面一动不动的男人说，“你朋友究竟去哪儿了？”

***

亚瑟大口、大口地吸着气，让胸膛最大幅度地鼓张，剧烈的搏斗之后，他感到头脑沉重而脚步虚软。刀刃在他左前臂上留下了划口，血流到手指间，除此之外，肋下腰间的旧伤还在一阵阵钻心地痛。这件衣服是不能穿了，它从领口被撕破，露出整片胸膛。他抹了一把脸上的汗，目光落到还在不断挣扎的列车员身上。

列车员被自己的外套反缚住双手，原本挂在墙上的另一件制服绑住了他的脚踝。那把刀现在插在他的气管里，穿透脖颈，深深扎入地面。

亚瑟知道他还没“死”，随身可能跳起身，再向他扑来。他所能做的只是为自己争取时间。他冲到门口，使劲摇晃门把，它像和门凝为一体似的难以撼动。亚瑟抬起脚踹门，门纹丝不动，仿佛不是薄薄的一层材料板，而是厚重的城墙。

“有人吗！”他拍打着，把耳朵贴在门上，没有任何声音传来。

剧烈的心跳挤到喉咙口，泛起一阵恶心，亚瑟扶着门，弯腰喘了几口气，让自己恢复体力。他跨过地上挣动的形体，来到车窗边，玻璃漆黑一片，他仿佛还能看到先前的枯槁的残影。

也许能用肘部击碎它，亚瑟想着，抬起手臂，一瞬间，来自肋间的剧痛穿透了他的左半边身体，眼前蒙起黑雾，他脚下一软，贴着墙跪倒在地。

久远的伤痕将他击倒，冷汗湿透了额头，他难以动弹，耳朵里像塞了一团棉花，所能听到的只有脑海里的嗡鸣……

亲爱的弟弟……你夺走了我的一切……

莫嘉娜出现在他面前，他摇摇欲坠像悬崖上的石子。

不许你和那个叛徒再触碰古教的圣物……

莫嘉娜抬起脚尖轻轻一踢，他坠落下去。

不，不行。他想着，清醒点……

在意识陷落的挣扎里，他感觉到列车一次剧烈的震动。

遥远的喧闹从门的方向涌入，接着又恢复寂静。

“亚瑟！”慌乱的脚步声，有双冰凉的手抚上他汗湿的脸颊，“亚瑟！”

那人焦急地恐惧地摇晃他，“……该死，醒醒——该死——你他妈醒醒！”

亚瑟努力睁开一只眼睛，发出他以为是完整句子的模糊声音，“我都不知道你的脏话说得这么溜……”

“你说什么，”梅林急促地说，“慢点——抱着我，来，我扶你起来……”

他把他架到凌乱的下铺上，那床单被刀子撕成了两片，露出有白色划痕的深蓝色的床垫。

梅林低声喃喃，让他卧倒，握住他手臂的伤口，亚瑟知道他的眼睛现在是金色的，像滚热的熔岩……但他很难睁开来看一眼。

“左肋，”他含糊地说，咽下口里的腥味，“旧伤口。”

梅林的手移到了那儿，推开他的衣服，冰冷出汗的掌心按在他的皮肤上，覆盖住微微凸起的爬虫似的伤疤。

“你声音小得我快听不清了……”梅林说，声音在颤抖，他的手也在发抖，“求你了，别吓我，亚瑟，别吓我……”

“我没事，”亚瑟试图把声音放大，甚至微笑，“别这么胆小……”

他突然想起那个攻击者，还在地上，在梅林背后，万一他跳起来——

“小心，”他断断续续，手指挪向他以为的方位，“地上，他……”

“没人在地上，”梅林紧咬着牙齿，亚瑟听到他吸鼻子的声音，“只有你倒在墙角。现在闭上你的嘴深呼吸，快——”

他听他的话长吸了一口气，一股暖流——金色熔岩似的明亮的暖流，从皮肤流进左肋缘下，缓解了他的疼痛。随着疼痛的缓解，莫嘉娜的影子清晰起来。

你是否已经原谅我了，亲爱的弟弟？……你知道我也会原谅你，任何事都不再重要……

他的头脑从没这么沉重过，很想睡觉，必须睡一会儿，如果能永远睡下去……

“亚瑟，”他听见梅林的呼唤，像很久之前从草地上传来，“别睡，亚瑟……对不起，都是我的错，别睡……”

他微微睁开眼，梅林灰蓝色的眼睛就在上方，清晰地像世界上别无他物。

同样清晰的是他眼里通红的血丝，还有慌乱而痛苦的泪水。

泪水滴在亚瑟的脸颊上。

“都是我的错，”他还在说，手指紧紧抠着亚瑟的肩膀。

这不关你的事——亚瑟想说话，但眼皮沉重。梅林摇着头，眼泪中充满悔恨。

“我应该跟你来的。我应该早点来。我不知道为什么……”

“拜托，”他轻轻摇晃他，“别睡……”

“别让我再失去你一次，”他崩溃地喘着气。

“我没事，”亚瑟奋力撑开眼皮，“我好好的。”

梅林渐渐平复，不再开口，只是呼吸着，怔怔地望着他，就像他们再次相逢的那天晚上。有一瞬间，亚瑟在他眼底看见深深的空寂，他心中的某个地方空无一物，曾经有谁把那儿掏空了，只留下呼啸的寒风，枯冷的荒原。

梅林看了他一会儿，低下头，把嘴唇印在他唇上，泪水仍挂在颤抖的睫毛间。

亚瑟抬起手，想用软绵绵的胳膊拥抱他，但他抬不了那么高。他任由他的吻像雪片一样落下来，把他带入那片荒凉寒冷的地域。

“没事了，”他在梅林的嘴唇离开时轻轻说，“我在这儿。”

他用沾有血迹的手抹去他的眼泪。

“现在感觉怎么样？”梅林终于松了口气，抓紧他的上臂。

“非常好，”亚瑟虚弱地弯起嘴角，“如果你省略前面的步骤直接吻我，我会更好。”

梅林的眼里闪过笑意，让那抹湿润的灰蓝微微发亮，可亚瑟察觉他在难过，仍在难过。

“我得拿药水来……”他抿着唇犹豫，“在挎包里。可我怕你会睡着。”

“我精神着呢。”亚瑟推了一把他的手。

梅林忧心忡忡地看了他一眼，从他身边离开，打开门张望片刻，闪身出去。

亚瑟侧过头，刀还插在地板上，鞋裤，上衣，两件外套散落原地，而其中的人消失地无影无踪。

列车员不见了。他皱起眉，挪动脑袋看向车窗，窗外正在下雨，雨点浇在玻璃上，朦胧但绝非漆黑。

莫嘉娜也不在。

为什么她不肯放过他？

亚瑟对莫嘉娜已经没有恨意，他有时觉得自己甚至从没真正恨过她。

可为什么莫嘉娜却不肯放过他？

梅林回来地很快，他关上门，从包里拿出两个小药瓶，还有一件拉链衫。

“车停了，正在检修，”他说，一时半会儿应该没人到这里来。”

他将其中那瓶淡绿色的药水灌进亚瑟口中，亚瑟认出这好像是梅林在水晶岩洞里喝下去的那种药。药水流进他的胃，片刻间，他的力气好像奇迹般地恢复了一些。

“为什么停了？”他问，想坐起来。

“因为我。”梅林说，伸手将他扶起，让他靠着自己的肩，把另一个瓶子里的粉末洒在他手臂的刀伤上，“我一路找你，一直到这里，发现我无法看透门里的东西，即使用魔法也不行。我立即断定你在里面。为了解开这个房间的锁，我用了一个很猛烈的咒语。”

亚瑟回忆起列车那突然的震动。

“他们以为是故障了。”他点点头。

“告诉我发生了什么。”梅林急切地说，“所有细节。”

亚瑟讲述了他跟随列车员来到休息室之后发生的事。

“莫嘉娜？”梅林惊诧地说。

“是她，她出现在窗户里，警告我不要触碰古教的圣物。”

“不可能是她。”梅林断然说，“龙息剑的伤是致命的。”

“我也是被龙息剑刺伤，”亚瑟说，“我还活着。”

“我确定她死了。”梅林说，“如果上一任大祭司不死，古教不会选定继位者。”他思索，“这个莫嘉娜一定是个幻影……”突然，他醒悟过来，转向亚瑟，眉间皱起深深的刻痕，“你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

“什么？”

“关于命运法杖，关于你和希德的约定，你告诉我全部实情了吗？”

回答在亚瑟喉中梗住，他没有告诉他全部，因为……

“你真的在瞒着我。”梅林得出结论。

亚瑟舔舔干涩的嘴唇。有些事就在嘴边，将它说出口却万分艰难。

“在阿瓦隆岛上，”他顿了顿，“我看到了未来的碎片。”

梅林瞪大眼睛，张口想说话，结果被脸上突然涌现的气愤打断。

他的视线在房间里快速扫视了一圈，弯腰捡起列车员的制服，凑在鼻端一闻。

“你为什不告诉我——”他将衣服甩到地上，“未来碎片！有个预言！”

他站起来，在窄小的空间里愤怒地踱步。

“古教原本与世隔绝，可一旦出现了预言，那么不止希德人，怀特山也能看到！我没想过古教会参与进来，我完全没做准备——”

梅林抬手捂住了双眼，“……亚瑟，如果我的疏忽大意让你十分钟前死在这间休息室里，你认为我该怎么办？如果又一次——”他的声音戛然而止。

“可是，”亚瑟过了一会儿才说，“你已经打败了古教。你说过三女神被囚禁在黑暗之塔，最后一任祭司禁足于怀特山……我以为他们不再是威胁。”

“古教是被压制了，”梅林说，“可它并没有覆灭——”他深深吸了一口气，“在过去的千百年间，古教的势力因为失去命运法杖而式微，但只要法杖存在一天，圣物存在一天，它就得以存续，不会消失。命运法杖、卡兰里圣石、怀特山的泉水，古教的魔法与这些事物紧紧相连。作为魔法的一部分，我们之间有着古怪的平衡，我没法完全毁灭古教，就像古教也不能摧毁水晶岩洞。”

“所以莫嘉娜会说那些话。所以当古教知道卡兰里圣石将被取下来，变成阿瓦隆的种石，他们会不遗余力阻止。”亚瑟理清了其中的逻辑，“因为这会让他们永远失去圣物。”

“那不是莫嘉娜，是幻觉。你的旧伤口也不该这么轻易就复发，那是布满整个房间的幻觉给你带来的伤害。”

一张脸在亚瑟脑海中一闪而过。梅林的回忆。怀特山和古教圣殿。无比真实的幻觉——年少的女祭司，火红的头发，苍白的手指，墨绿色的眼珠，身形小巧但是法力强大……

“布置陷阱的是古教的最后一任祭司……是她，”他领悟道，“是瑟西。”

梅林怀疑地皱起眉头，“你怎么知道她叫瑟西？”

亚瑟迅速想了一个借口，“你提到过。”

“我没有。”

“否则我怎么能知道呢，我从没见过她。”亚瑟无辜地否认。

梅林将信将疑，他记忆的负荷太重了，难以记清每个细节。

亚瑟移开目光，注视地板上的那把刀，有个想法让他背后发凉，“她在这里吗？这辆车上？”

“我不知道。”梅林踱到窗口，焦躁地把手贴在玻璃上，试探残留的魔法的踪迹，“但她毫无疑问离开了怀特山。肯定有什么原因让她得以突破禁锢。”

窗外的雨变小了，天空仍然阴云密布，静止的原野辽阔而昏暗。

“我想她不在。”亚瑟说，“否则她会亲自来攻击我。而我肯——”

“别说那个词。”梅林打断他。

“高汶还好吗？”亚瑟想到。

“他一直在座位上。”梅林说，“紧急制动的时候，查尔斯把茶泼到了他身上，除此之外一切都好。”

他转过身，“你在预言里看到了什么画面？”

亚瑟犹豫了，梅林以一种很不常见的、严厉的目光看着他：“我明白知晓未来的感觉。就像沉重的山岳无时无刻不压在肩上。”他走过来，半跪在他膝旁，抓住他的手，“告诉我，亚瑟，而我能为你分担哪怕一点点重量。”

即使亚瑟并不完全明白未来碎片的意义，但在日夜的反复回忆中，他记得那些碎片的每一个细节。他一遍又一遍地回想，一遍又一遍看着巨大的黑色漩涡出现在天空中，一遍又一遍让梅林在他面前痛苦地蜷缩。

这些回想近乎折磨，但他逼着自己去看。

“我看到，”他说，反握住梅林的手，拇指轻轻滑过他的皮肤，“一些，星星，水面的反光，蓝色石头，还有阿瓦隆崩溃以后出现在天空里的倒影——一个黑色的巨石阵的漩涡。”

“阿瓦隆崩溃以后？”梅林说，“崩溃以后？”

“希德长老说预言是片面的，混乱的，它可能是开始，也能是尾声。如果我能挽救阿瓦隆之心，就能阻止魔法秩序进一步崩溃，就能让所有画面都成为‘终结’。”

梅林低下头，在亚瑟的角度，只能看到他额前的头发，还有脆薄的鼻梁旁的阴影。

“每个人对未来碎片的理解是不同的，”他说，“只有一点能够确定，那就是你看到的画面一定会发生。”

铺位轻轻一晃，列车重新启动了。田野和雨点都开始向后飞驰，只有昏暗的天空依然跟随着他们。

亚瑟抽出手，揉了揉梅林的头顶，又将揉乱的头发捋平。

“我的直觉是对的。”梅林说，“魔法的衰落，你的回归，这一切是一条完整的锁链。”

“那么我很高兴能回来，”亚瑟的手滑落到他的脸颊旁，抚摸他的颧骨，“为了魔法，为了你。”

梅林按住了他的手。

“你就是过不上简单点的生活，”他抬起头，朝他微笑，“对吗？”

“这个么，”亚瑟耸耸肩，抓起梅林带给他长袖的拉链衫穿上，“要看你对简单的定义是什么。”

“像是卡洛琳，像是查尔斯，像是车厢里的其他乘客。”

“我相信他们也有各自的烦恼。”亚瑟说，“命运从不让任何人的生活简单容易。”

“现在你开始说命运了。”梅林叹气。

亚瑟撑着床铺边缘站起身，脚步还有些不太稳当，不过两步之后，他的步伐看起来就正常多了。

“回车厢去吧？”他提议。

“然后呢，”梅林说，“坐在座位上，假装我们和亚瑟王传说毫无关联。”

亚瑟从列车员留下的制服里找到了自己的那张车票。

“确实毫无关联，梅林·安布罗斯。回伦敦的时候，我们可以告诉卡洛琳，我们只是旅行结婚去了。”


End file.
